Cross My Heart and Hope You Die
by Franshes
Summary: Sequel to Hidden basically there's more drama to come concerning the kids, features around Ravenie, Jake and Lise and their parents logically, Lise is 'ill' Ravenie and Jake have to face a new challenge called college and the titans watch their kids grow
1. Lise

**A/N: So here it is. I've decided I've kept you guys waiting long enough.**

**My fanfic break's over and here's the first chapter of 'Cross My Heart and Hope You Die" hope you like it!**

**Remember to review and as always suggestions are more than welcomed! Thank you for all who have waited patiently and special thanks to the people who contributed with the name and so many other ideas**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Lise sighed unhappily as she laid down on her bed after having puked out half the contents of her breakfast yet AGAIN.

_'Danm pregnancy symptoms' _she thought bitterly _'Damn morning sickness- stupid thing's supposed to be only for the first 3 months and it's my fourth!'_

There was a light knock at the door.

"Honey I heard coughing, are you alright?" Jinx called from outside.

Lise sighed wearily.

"'M 'kay mom, I'm alright" she mumbled.

Her mother was not fooled. Jinx came in smiling weakly.

She helped Lise clean up and then gave her daughter a few pills, Lise laid back on her stomach.

"I hate this" she grumbled "it's unfair"

"Oh honey it'll pass" Jinx said soothingly rubbing her daughter's somewhat bigger stomach "I used to get it all the time as well you know?" Jinx said and then she chuckled lightly.

"What?" Lise demaded seeing nothing funny about her current condition.

"I used to think it was the worst imaginable as well- only- well I don't know why- but it was harder with Kyle than it was with you or even Speranza and Valete and you'd think THEY'D be the most difficult"

Jinx caressed her daughter's messy hair all sprawled on the pillow, Lise quickly averted her mother's eyes, she knew what she would see in them:

Love. Pain. Disgust. Anguish. Dissapointment and not-so-nice others...

"Maybe because boys are so cruel and heartless to us girls from the moment they exist" Lise mumbled darkly **(A/N: Please guys I mean no offense I'm on Jinx's side on this one)**

"Oh honey" Jinx sighed "Not all guys are like that"

"Speak for yourself" Lise said angrily.

"There, there Lise- you can't generalize like that just because of something ONE man did to you" Jinx replied.

"Yeah, YOU should know" Lise said "Mom! Look what he did to me! The jerk was dating another whore along with me and then when I turn pregnant from HIS baby- he runs away saying he doesn't want a kid."

"Now see here Lise" Jinx said firing up at once "This is not only his fault- it's your own too- had you listened to your father and me you wouldn't be in this mes- so now don't go blaming the guy for something YOU made a mistake on, something YOU did"

"Oh yeah mom- blame me! As if I could help myself and do anything better- surrounded by the same example all around- hell you and dad are the worst example POSSIBLE!" Lise screamed.

"Don't you get your father and me into this lady!" Jinx snapped back.

"Why not? It's true! And you know it!" Lise fired back "If you don't like the truth then fine, live a life full of lies but don't expect ME to be a part of them!"

"Ahh! You're impossible" Jinx screamed back at her daughter

"So are you!" Lise retorted.

"Sometimes I think your father is SO right!" Jinx yelled back at her.

"Then FINE!" Lise screamed back "Think like him! Do like him! Throw me OUT! I don't CARE!" and once her mother was out she slammed the door on her face.

Lise sank back into her bed weeping bitterly.

_'Fine' _she said in her mind _'Fine, if my own father and mother don't want me here then there's no reason to stay' _and with that said she began packing her things.

As she gathered up her stuff Lise thought back to the day she'd told her parents about her pregnancy.

_Flashback_

_I-I-I'm pregnant" 16 year-old Lise stammered to her parents that night._

_"No!" Jinx and Kid Flash cried outraged._

_"You're just sixteen for crying out loud! You're just sixteen!" Kid Flash fumed and he slapped her._

_Lise cried even harder, knowing she deserved the pain, had she listened to her father she would not be in this mess._

_"Who is the father?" Jinx asked coldly._

_"Bryce. And he dumped me when I told him" Lise said..._

_End Of Flashback_

Lise finished packing her stuff, Speranza came in

"Hey Lise have you seen my-?"Speranza stopped dead in her tracks, wide eyed at the suitcase on the floor.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

Lise sighed she hadn't been planning on running into her younger sister.

"Look Speranzana- I'm leaving okay? I don't belong here- not anymore, dad doesn't want me here, mom doens't want me here, nobody does Sissy, understand? I've got to leave" Lise said using her sister's pet name "Sissy" which she had invented.

"No- no you're doing this because of dad, I know you are! Don't listen to him! When he's calmed down he-" Speranza stopped mid-sentence because her sister wa sadly shaking her head.

"No Sissy it DOESN'T work that way, and you know it as well as I do- after I have the baby dad will hate us both and I don't want my kid to be in a place where nobody loves him"

"I'll love you both" Speranza said tearfully. Lise smiled and ruffled her sister's hair.

"Yes but just this once that doesn't make a difference- I need to leave" she said.

"No, no you don't" Speranza said backing away "I won't let you" she cried louder and then she hollered

"MOM! COME LOOK WHAT LISE IS DOING!!!!"

"YOU STUPID BRAT!!" Lise screamed and pushed her sister so hard she fell to the floor.

Jinx and Kid Flash came running to Lise's room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kid Flash roared at her, it was the first time he'd spoken to her in four months.

Kid helped Speranza get up, she left the room, tears streaming down her face.

"You ingrateful little bastard!" Kid shouted and grabbed his other daughter rather harshly by her arm "You should have left when I first said so!"

"The fine!" Lise shouted jerking free if his hold "I know you don't want me here! Mom doesn't want me here! Nobody does! So fine! Good bye!" and she dashed out the front door....

**A/N: Yes! It's done, I still think my original version was better than this but- something's better than nothing, hope you like the sequel and sorry for the LONG wait you guys, also thanks for y'all who helped me through my love crisis and therefore recieved an update to this story, love you guys! You're the best! Pay attention, there's more drama to come! Oh and by the way, I hope you enjoy the sequel!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	2. Jake and Ravenie and the sad good byes

**A/N: Hey guys! It was wonderful to hear from all of you again! All the positive feedback I got from last chapter was great as well!**

**Keep reviewing cause you guys know how much those reviews mean to me and also- can you guys do me a favor- if you know of any fans of mine who read "Hidden" and that have not been alerted of the sequel yet would you please tell them for me- it HAS been a long wait after all.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jake was packing his bags. His room seemed strangely empty without all the stuff he'd taken in his suitcases.

He sighed.

This was it. He was going away from home. Away to become a hero like he had desired for so long.

But it also meant sepparation from his dear family, and his friends- Lise especially.

Jinx had called them that morning to see if Lise had gone to them- Jake had learned that Lise had ran away and he was worried sick for her- where could she be? She was an easy target for all who hated Jinx and/or Kid Flash- especially in the frail state she was in!

Ravenie had also called him that morning- sobbing when she also recieved the news.

Jake had comforted his girlfriend the best way he could while on the phone, he was to meet her later today.

It was still strange to think of Ravenie as his _girlfriend. _No matter how many years had passed since they'd officially become a couple.

Jake was sixteen-going-on-seventeen as was Lise only she was a few months younger than he.

Ravenie was fifteen-going-on-sixteen she would be sixteen in two more weeks.

**(A/N: Okay so I know the ages of these two have varied since the beginning of "Hidden" and I know that supposedly they were both 12 when they first kissed- here's a simple explanation for that- Ravenie was just turning 12 and Jake had a good three more months 'till he was thirteen- that make sense? Let's set this in stone *or writting anyways* shall we? Jake is nine months older than Ravenie ok? With that said, Let's continue!")**

Both he and Ravenie were going to College League- the Justice League's very own private college where only heroes's kids could go to.

Another way to call this 'college' was the Justice League's secret training program which included some studies like science, math and the likes but it was mostly hero training.

Jake sighed unhappily- he was being torn by his desire to be free and go his own way with Ravenie and become a great hero with the feeling of loss of his current family, he knew how much his departure hurt his mother, he'd come across his mother crying and his father comforting her various times, Jake could hear Raven crying silently at night and her suffering made it worse for him.

He finished and put his trunks outside his door and he went down for breakfast.

"Good morning" he greeted his family.

"'Morning" Summer answered him with a yawn and then added "Ready for the big day?"

"Yeah" said Jake grinning at his sister who was fifteen like Ravenie only a bit younger than Ravenie.

"Mom, I still don't understand, why does Jay-Jay have to go away for?" Jade asked, Jade was thirteen-almost-fourteen, just six days remained 'till her fourteenth birthday but she and Matt were really close **(A/N. And I'm not saying he and Summer aren't close either it's just that Jade is going to have an important role in this fic. I noticed how little I said about her on "Hidden") **and some things from the childhood games had survived 'till today like the nickname "Jay-Jay" that had stuck with Jake ever since Jade was three.

Raven bit her lower lip and Jake could see she was blinking back tears.

Beast Boy answered his daughter quickly, embracing Raven in the process

"He wants to learn to be a great superhero like your daddy sweetheart then he'll come back, won't you Jake?" he asked, there was a pleading note in his question.

"Yeah, sure of course I will" Jake answered, not quite meeting anybody's eyes.

Jade ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"But you'll be here for my birthday?" she asked him. He smiled down at his sister

"Of course Gemini, I will" he said using HIS pet nickname for her **(A/N: Okay so I'll explain the logic of that nickname *Jade* is a precious stone or a 'gem' get it? 'GEM-ini' gem? Okay I'll admit its not creative but its the best I could come up with)**

"Promise?" she asked him.

"Promise" he said firmly and hugged her tightly.

Three hours later found him, Jake with all his lugagge packed into his new car **(A/N: A Ferrari for those of you obsessed with cars) **and giving his parents one last hug before he began driving toward the T tower- throughout the years the titans had sepparated once again- not because they didn't want to live with each other but because too many teenagers all in one small space were driving them onsane with their constant bickering- oh and Lise's condition was the principal reason- Jinx and Kid Flash had moved right out of the tower the very next day after Lise had confessed them her pregnancy- they couldn't bear the sympathetic looks on their friends' faces or the blaming glares of those like Aqualad who for instance blamed Kid Flash of not being a responsible enough father **(A/N: If you guys remember from "Hidden" these two never got along too much) **and so they'd moved out.

Raven and Beast Boy were quick to follow- scared by Lise's sudden pregnancy- aware of the too-strong relationship between their son and Ravenie and wanting to protevt them from the same mistake.

And so on so forth until the only ones at the tower were Robin and Star.

Jake drove all the way to the T tower and then helped Ravenie load HER lugagge into his car.

Ravenie said good-bye to her weeping mother and her serious-faced father and then the two of them made way for their new adventure- together.

**A/N: And it's done the 2nd chapter hope you enjoyed!**

**I know I didn't say anything or not much about Lise and all that but I have to show what the other characters are doing- this IS a Rae/BB fic.**

**Anyway hope you like it- more chapters to come!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	3. Allison Bitch

**A/N: And we continue were we left off...**

**Jake and Ravenie at college. Lise a runaway, etc.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning, swearing at the very end, hence the title.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie and Jake arrived at the Justice League's training program where they were assigned their room, they smiled, this was one of the great things about being away from their parents- that they'd get to share a room.

On their way to their new room they passed a group of girls, all giggled and waved as they passed them, Ravenie rolled her eyes.

A girl actually came up to them and stopped them

"Hey" she said, they halted "Are you Jacob Logan- Beast Boy's kid?"

"Err- yes" Jake said shyly "Call me Jake please"

"Wow! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! I've been a fan of your father's since like- FOREVER! Wow!"

"Err- thanks" Jake said awkwardly then he signaled to Ravenie to keep moving "But we've got to g-"

"Oh don't go yet!" the girl insisted grabbing Jake's arm- Ravenie glared at her "My name's Allison" the girl added "Allison Constantine"

"Nice to meet you" Jake said politely while freeing himself from her grasp.

"So...who are you?" Allison asked in a non- polite tone to Ravenie.

"Raven Amanda Grayson" she answered simply with a fake smile. **(A/N: Bet you all had forgotten what Ravenie's real name was, just kidding it's quite obvious)**

"Ah yes the alien's daughter aren't you?" she said in a tone that was not far from a jeer.

Allison's friends behind her made gestures and whispered the word "freak" to her.

"Yes my mother is _Starfire _" said Ravenie fiercely "And my father is Nightwing- Batman's apprentice so shut up- who are _you _anyway?"

Allison smiled.

"My mother is Zatanna. Heard of her freak? Former Justice League member, Batman's trusted companion a various number of time and a respectable sorceress-"

"She's a witch in other words" Ravenie replied.

"Say that again and I swear you won't see a tomorrow!" Allison said her hands glowing dangerously dark blue.

"Yeah? What' cha gonna do to me?" Ravenie taunted her own hands and eyes glowing green.

"Hey, HEY!" Jake said putting himself between them "No need for a fight ladies- okay we're going to our room now- goodbye!"

"Bye Jakie" Allison said batting her eyelashes. Jake rolled his eyes.

_At their room..._

"Attention- seeking, brainless moron, desperately seeks a good bashing, imagine, she was flirting heavily with YOU out there- even though _everybody _knows we're going out together" Ravenie was ranting on and on at their room, Jake had long since given up on trying to calm her and had started to play with her hair instead.

"Yes well" he said absent- mindedly, twisting a lock of her jet-black hair tenderly "This wouldn't be the first time girls have gone a bit too overboard with me"

Ravenie frowned. True, Jake seemed to have inherited his father's skill at making girls go crazy about him and indeed some girls at their old school had tried hooking up with Jake but they'd been too scared of Ravenie in the end and had let it drop, this girl however, these _girls _in general would not be scared of her, Ravenie realized, they all had powers of their own and could defend themselves, she assumed, quite well.

Well she was going to have to show Allison that she was no scared little girl and that Jake was HERS. No she wouldn't let Allison get any nearer Jake than absolutely necessary

"Not over my dead body" she whispered softly...

_With Allison..._

Allison was in HER dormitory with her circle of friends

"Gosh Jake is even handsomer in person!" squealed a girl.

"I know, he's too beautiful!"squealed another.

"He's SO darn hot!" sighed another.

"Quiet girls!" said Allison after a while, the girls looked perplexed at Allison.

"Why Ally? Don't you think so too?" they questioned.

"Of course I do, Jake is a hottie super-bum in my opinion but, in case you girls hadn't noticed, he's taken" All girls sighed unhappily this time, others scowled, Allison was among them.

"Methinks we're going to have to do something about Miss Freakster and Jakie, I don't know, drive them insane, make them have huge fights, something of the sort, they fight, they break up and one of us gets the chance to hook up with Jake"

The girls stared at Allison with awe, almost in unison, they all said

"You are SO brilliant Ally"

Allison smiled, tossed her hair over her shoulder and said "Oh I know that..."

In her mind, a plan began to form, not one, but a series of steps she would have to follow if she wanted to break up the cozy couple.

Now Ravenie wasn't precisely aware of WHAT Allison was planning, se just knew Allison was planning _something _and that it was not good.

"Oh would you please just, drop it?" Jake begged on the fifth day "Allison was just trying to be friendly-" Ravenie scoffed at this but Jake ignored her and continued

"Plus training starts tomorrow, we MUST get along, we cannot fight the bad guys if we are fighting ourselves"

"She _is _one of the bad guys" Ravenie whispered mutinously "I know she is" even more low, so low in fact Jake didn't hear she whispered "I'll be watching out for you bitch"

Jake sighed exasperated but said nothing more,

Little did he know that things were about to get real tough on his and Ravenie's relationship or of the challenges he would face ahead but even worse, he had no idea that the person destined to be his mortal enemy in the future was in the academy at that time, and even less did he imagine that both he Ravenie and Lise were in mortal peril...

**A/N: Oooh, REAL dramatic in my opinion,**

**Tell me what YOU think,**

**Review, hope you enjoyed, forgive any spelling and/or grammar mistkaes,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	4. Enemies

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderfull reviews I've recieved! It warms my heart to see how many of you are liking my story so far, I think that, later on I am going to do a contest- how much of a "Hidden" fan you really are- how does that sound?**

**Anyways back to the crucial point- it's training day and Jake and Ravenie are about to be tested at how good their fighting skills are- there's a special guest of honnor coming in this chapter and also- Jake meets a person who he does not yet know is about to become his biggest enemy.**

**Without any further hints we continue where we left off!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie woke up feeling warm and safe in Jake's arms.

The two of them got dressed and headed for the Entrance Hall were a ceremony was to take place.

As soon as they entered their mouths fell wide open.

The whole Justice League was there.

Allison waved at Jake and patted the seat next to her, after a quick glance at Ravenie's murderous glare Jake quickly took a seat well away from Allison and her friends.

It was no use, it seemed as if all of the girls in this place seemed to find his attractive or something but at least the ones he sat next to were polite once they saw him holding hands with Ravenie and didn't continue flirting with him.

Then Superman spoke:

"You are gathered here young ones to test your abilities, try your strengths, help make the world a better place, now all of you I should think have at least one parents Superhero and know what to expect during battle, am I correct?"

They all nodded.

"In this progrma we seek to make you more powerful, more skillfull, and less an easy target for possible villains that might want to hurt you or your families"

Wonder Woman spoke now

"In this program we shall teach you fighting techniques, spying techniques and the likes, we will teach you how to defend yourselves as well as others, ultimately in this academy what we teach is HOW to use your powers, but the way you use your powers whether is is for good or for evil is up to you- use your powers wisely now a couple of rules"

Flash now said **(A/N: Remember he is FLASH not KID Flash- he is Bart Allen not Wally West)**

"The rules are simple- do not use your powers until instructe to do so, no powers are allowed on the halls or after school hours except on the gardens and in your dormitories and that is only if you ar not using them to hurt your fellows- we have a strict curfew of 10:00 o'clock sharp, eleven o'clock on the weekends, any student caught out of bed in those hours shall be severely punished.  
No illlegal drugs allowed, no smoking, no weapons are to be carried around, no harmful substances or the likes, any students caught with any of the stuff mentioned shall be expelledd and sent home immediately.  
Do as your teachers say, especially the Head of your section to which you will be assigned after this."

Flash ended and now HawkMan spoke:

"There are 6 sections their names are:

East Eagle, West Winds, Northern Night, South Summer, EastWard and SouthWard.

The Heads of each section are:

For East Eagle myself. For West Winds Flash. For Northern Night Batman **(A/N: Applause, he is the special guest!) **for South Summer Wonder Woman. For EastWard Superman and for SouthWard Black Canary.

How you get chosen into these section will be right now- you will come up here, show us what you can do and we will determine which instructor best suits you, understand?"

They all nodded.

"Okay now, here we go, come up front as I call your name-

Fred Amster!"

A trembling boy looking about fourteen the most came up.

His whole body became solid steel then and he grew approximately 4 feet.

"Impressive" said Súperman and then he called out "Truck"

an inmense truck was hurled down at Fred who picked it with one hand and began to twirl it in his finger as if it were a mere basketball, with his other hand he stiffled a yawn.

After a quick conference he called to Fred

"You're in EastWard Fred and your Head is myself- next Susan Bynes!"

One of Allison's friends who was dark brown haired, long and lanky walked towards the platform and flew from one point to another, real fast, next she began to shoot pink rays from what seemed like the bracelets she was wearing.

"Cool" said Superman after the quick conference "You're with Wonder Woman in South Summer, next Calvin Butcher!"

A dark haired boy walked into the platform, his whole body began to vibrate and as it did so, all of the silverware, paintings and such flew to him making him a giant out of stuff, he gave a loud roar.

"Show-off" muttered Jake as Calvin was sent to SouthWard.

Next came Timothy Creak.

The boy looked about seventeen, he was tall and handsome, black smooth shiny hair and eyes a dark blue colored, he was pale, white as a sheet, he went up and sat down, a black light encased his body- almost like an aura- Jake's head suddenly hurt and his heart pounded very frantically as though afraid.  
He opened his eyes and muttered

"Evrion, Mikosis Esthos!"

Suddenly every girl in the room seemed to have gone into a trance, including Ravenie, all were watching him with adoring eyes and goofy smiles, the lights flickered, everything trembled, the boy stopped, everything went back to normal.

"He's so cool!" Ravenie whispered.

"Cool?" Jake questioned "That guys a total phsycho if you ask ME" he couldn't keep his eyes off Timothy as he walked down the platform, assigned to Northern Night with Batman, Timothy gave him a cold glance and for a second Jake was sure he saw Timothy's eyes flash red. Okay, now he was seriously scared of the guy.

Allison came next, she was also assigned to Northern Night with Batman and the scary guy.

The roll call continued until finally:

"Raven Grayson!"

Ravenie went up, shook hands with the JLA members and then demonstrated her powers she was ALSO assigned to Northern Night, Jake groaned, he REALLY didn't want to be anywhere near that guy OR Allison but now he wouldn't bear it if they sepparated him from Ravenie. He could already see her bickering with Allison in the line behind Batman.

Finally, after an eternity or so it seemed to Jake:

"Jacob Logan!" and he went up- he was, naturally assigned to Batman, it seemed at if all those possesing some sort of magic went to him.

The call finally ended and everyone went to their dormitories to change into their respective uniforms.

The northern Night uniform was completely black, for Jake it was a black shirt showing a lighthouse glowing beside a cliff the picture was outlined by white lines contrasting with the black background.  
He had a silver belt and black formal pants.  
His boots were black also, the only difference was the dark-blue cape.

Ravenie's dress was black, it was basically a leotard with the same design of the lighthouse on it with a black mini-skirt and a dark blue cape with matching black boots and gloves.

He sighed, training began tomorrow.

"Timothy's ral hot isn't he?" Ravenie's sigh brought him straight back to reality.

"WHAT!" he yelled "THAT GUY'S TOTALLY MENTAL- WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU RAVENIE? HE'S EVIL, I KNOW HE IS!"

Ravenie looked at him coldly.

"Jealous much?" she said without a hint of humor "Because you seem to be acting more and like that bitch these days"

Jake rolled his eyes "Oh would you please just shut ip about Allison, she's just a friend for God's sake- that guy-"

"Is probably very nice and you're not giving him an oportunity" Ravenie cut cross him.

Jake sighed "There's something in him I don't like sugar I'm sorry"

"Well there's something _I_ don't like in Allison too yet you don't seem to care" Ravenie said, arms folded.

"Look I'm sorry okay let's just- let's just stay away from them- both. That'll make us feel more at ease I'll bet" Jake said.

Ravenie smiled. She liked that idea. Jake away from Allison she meant. But she also coulldn't care less about being away from Timothy either big deal. It wouldn't be hard to stay away from that strong and sexy man...wait WHAT! had she just thought?

_'Uh-oh' _Thought Ravenie _'This could mean trouble...'_

**A/N: And I'm stopping right there, hope you enjoyed.**

**Review! Tell me what you think, plz forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes you might find.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	5. Meet Ben, Jade's Bday!

**A/N: My dear readers I am in mourning.**

**Why you might ask?**

**Well- just to let you know, a dear, fanfic friend of mine- Dara Tavar by name has just lost her loved cousin Alicia Cooper whom she felt like a sister. Alicia had been sick for a while and we'd all been praying for her recovery- but God wanted Alicia to stop suffering I guess- she has passed away.**

**This chapter might not be so good because I'm completely worried for my friend- if any of you guys want to send her a PM and be supportive to her I would appreciate it very much. She and her family need support at times like this- I should know after loosing two of my loved ones in the past two years.**

**Please no flames on this chapter, I'm only writting 'cause I promised one more chapter 'till the start of my school term.**

**Franshes**

Lise sighed unhappily and turned in the bed of the hotel room where she was staying, she rubbed her stomach delicately. She was five, almost six months pregnant now.

Lise sighed and turned again- this bed was SO uncomfortable!

Lise had gone to a hotel and payed for a room when she ran away, she used first her credit card that her parents had given her, two birthdays away, she knew that Kid Flash would cancel it in the end but as long as it was usable she would't waste her savings.

It was weird- the credit card never stopped being valid. She suspected her mother had convinced her father of at least that much- she was after all, their daughter whether they liked it or not.

Her Aunt Raven and Uncle Changeling had also been extremely helpful in all this.

Even though Raven had no idea where their _niece _was satying she had a transporting spell that would find Lise anywhere she was and give her the money.

Lise sighed again, her aunt and uncle had been TOO good in this.

Once, Nightwing and Starfire had asked Raven to please send Lise a gift of their own.

Lise had recieved, bewildered, baby clothes that used to belong to Ravenie or her siblings, she had no clue.

Raven had also given her a crib. Lise had smiled at that one, cribs were very expensive these days and she'd been wondering how she'd get one.

Anyways, today Lise was feeling especially glum, and not because of the bed, the bed was ALWAYS hard, no, it was because today was her doctor's apointment.

Lise hated to go to the doctor, the people ther, even the doctor himself always looked at her with sympathetic eyes- she didn't need their sympathy! Once she even heard a woman whispering to her neighbor

"Poor little girl, so young to be wasting her life already! Blame those irresponsible parents of nowadays!"

_'No' _Lise thought angrily _'It's not my parents's fault, They were okay, THEY taught me the consequences of these actions, it's my own freakin' fault I didn't listen and went ahead and did it anyways!'_

Lise sighed and pressed the button to her right and ordered her breakfast. She always requested room service even though it cost a little more because she hated the looks of all the people at the cafeteria- it was the doctor's office all over again.

30 min. later Ben, the hot waiter came up with her breakfast.

Lise really liked Ben, apart from the fact that he was really nice-looking he was also very sweet, Ben was the only one in the whole hotel who knew Lise's whole story.

He'd been angry with Bryce as well- but mroe in a brotherly sort of way.

Lise liked how Ben could get to make her laugh even in the worst of situations. The only bad thing was that as Ben was 17 he was still finishing his last year of high school so he could only serve on weekends and when he was on vacation.

"Here ya go honey" Ben joked putting the tray of food in front of her and sitting down on a nearby armchair.

Lise and Ben talked for one whole hour befiore Ben even remembered he had other chores to do. It took them another solid hour just to say good-bye and finally when Lise ushered him out saying that if not they were gonna throw her out of the hotel Ben left.

Lise rubbed her stomach gently, she smiled when she felt a small kick, she would be kidding herself if she said she didn't love this baby, even if she detested it's father but she loved her baby nonetheless.

"Happy Birthday Jade" she whispered softly

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!!!" All of the titans screamed as Jade came through the door. She blinked, surprised to see so many people then-

"Jake!! You made it!!!" and then jumped into the arms of her older brother.

Jake laughed and hugged her hard to him.

"Oh, Gemini! You've got NO idea of how much I've missed you!" he exclaimed then ruffled her hair.

All the day was spent having fun and full of games, Raven hugged her son tightly and spent all the day by his side, she'd also missed him.

"Oh Jake, how's it going?" his mother asked him.

"'S all fine 'till now mom" Jake said patting his mother on her back .

"Y'all bet- how's training going?" Changeling asked his son.

"All fine dad- I'm top of the class already!" Ravenie rolled her eyes at this, but it WAS true in a way, nobody had been able to beat Jake in martail arts. Of course Jake hadn't gone against the whole Ward- not YET anyways- Ravenie had a feeling _Timothy _(she sighed happily internally) might stand a chance against him.

Strange. Ravenie thought, now that she came to think about it Jake hadn't mentioned Timothy to his parents at all. All week all he'd done in their dormitory was complain he felt a dark aura around 'that bloke' and she hadn't said a single word about it to his parents about it!

"Excellent!" Changeling exclaimed and Jake smacked fists with his father, now all of the girls present rolled their eyes.

Jake handed Jade his present and Jade squealed delightedly at her new bracelet with a real jade-gem in it.

The day ended far too quickly for any of them- Jake and Ravenie would stay for two more days- Ravenie stayed at the T tower with her parents at her old room and Jake departed to his home with his parents to his old room.

_'Strange'_ he thought to himself later that day as he stared into the ceiling of his bedroom _'I've only been away for a week and already I'm thinking of this place as my_ 'old' _room'_

Jake sighed content to be back with his parents and fell into a deep slumber- not knowing someone was now watching his every movement.

**A/N: And that's it fans please as I said forgive any mistaks I'm in no mood to hear about them, please pray for Dara and her family and if some of you could drop her a PM I would be ever so grateful and I'm sure she'd be too,**

**Thanks,**

**Franshes**


	6. Major Oops

**A/N: Thank you so much for all those who helped both me and my friend with those wonderful PM's I owe you guys one.**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far,**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The visit to their parent's house for Jade's birthday ended all too soon, for both Jake and Ravenie, who felt as though no time at all had passed and yet now they needed to go back to the program.

"I'm going to miss them" Ravenie said as she and Jake got into the car.

"Yeah me too" Jake agreed as they drove away and he put one arm around Ravenie and squeezed her gently.

In no time at all, or so it seemed to the two teenagers, they were back at the academy.

They were greeted by their Head of Ward, Batman himself.

"Good afternoon, I trust you had a good time with your families?" he said in his deep, loud voice.

"Yes sir" both teens answered in unison.

Batman's mouth corners twitched and he gave them half- a smile.

"Good" he answered "Ravenie, how is my good son, Robin?"

"My father is very well- sir" Ravenie said with a nod.

"Great" said Batman "Let's go inside, shall we? Jake... you still have to beat a few more people to claim the title of the best student in my ward"

"Yes sir!" Jake said excitedly yet with an air of importance, Ravenie rolled her eyes and whispered in Jake's ear:

"Don't you let that praise get into your head mister!" she scolded, Jake looked sheepish.

"Why not?" he whispered back "After all, I AM the best student in the Ward"

"Ha-ha, well, you haven't beaten Timothy yet or me now that I come to think of it" Ravenie replied.

Jake sighed,

"How come Creak got into this conversation _yet again?" _he said annoyed, lately, or so it seemed to Jake all his girlfriend had been talking and thinking about was about that Timothy freak- _'how perfect he is, how graceful he walks, how fascinating his powers are...' _were some comments made by Ravenie herself.

"Oh don't be such a jealous guy! There's nothing wrong with _Timothy" _she said, firmly empathizing the guy's name, Jake even thought he heard a soft sigh hidden in her voice.

"Ravenie" he said, deciding he needed to speak about his fears with her "Come here, we need to talk"

"What's up?" Ravenie asked, startled by his change of tone and expression, Jake took both of her hands in his own.

"You know I love right? More than my own life?" he asked her and he looked straight into her eyes as he spoke.

"Of course" she said instantly "And I love you more than anything in this world or universe as well"

"Yeah, well, lately it seems that you just can't stop thinking about that Creak guy and- well, I don't know about you Ravenie but it feels like I'm loosing you to him, like he's some sort of giant magnet that little by little is pulling you away from me"

"Oh Jake" Ravenie said, caressing his face softly "Nothing in this world can ever break us apart, NOTHING, NO ONE, okay? We're just halves and only when we're together we make a whole, remember?"

To prove this she held in her hand the little necklace Jake had fashioned them when they were fourteen it was a golden heart with and arrow piercing it and even with tiny wings but the curious thing was that it was broken in halves so, technically, it was TWO necklaces, Ravenie's side of the heart read _Jake _and Jake's side of the heart read _Ravenie _when united, if you looked at the back of the necklace you saw the word _Forever _Ravenie thought it was the best gift ever.

Jake smiled, relieved by her words.

Together they walked to hte training center.

_At training session..._

"Okay you guys attention please!" Batman called in his loud, booming voice "We continue where we left off, Jake, nobody has managed to beat you yrt, I'm impressed, step into the platform please" Jake did as he was told.

"Timothy Creak, you're next!" Batman called. Jake groaned inwardly, he saw the majority of the girls cheering Timothy loudly, even Ravenie! Allison seemed the only exception.

Timothy stepped into the platform as well and faced Jake.

"Shake hands" Batman instructed.

Now Jake _REALLY _didn't want to do this but Batman's word was law and so he shook hands with Timthy, his empathic powers warned him, no, _screamed _at him might be a better description, that there was danger.

"Good luck" Timothy hissed so low Batman or anyone else had no hope to here "You're going to need it"

"As if!" Jake whispered back just as fiercely.

All the room felt the tension in the air as the two oponents turned to face each other.

Jake was barely aware that Batman had said "GO!" before he felt excruciating pain in all his being, Timothy hadn't moved but his eyes were narrowed and he was smiling a dark, cruel smile.

Jake doubled over in pain, it felt as if his whole self was set on fire and yet it also felt like he was in ice cold water- drowning. Jake desperately tried to breathe but couldn't and now he opened his eyes just a milimeter and saw all the girls cheering on Timothy, all except Allison of course who was frowning deeply, he thought he even heard Ravenie shout

"Way to go, Timmy!" he felt, besides the pain, anger, anger at Ravenie's betrayal, impossible though it seemed the pain Jake was feeling doubled, tripled and he thought he heard some jeers from people at the front but he couldn't be sure because the next second he slipped into uncounciousness...

**A/N: I apologize greatly for the long wait, in truth it has been really busy for me this last few weeks, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try and post next one sooner,**

**Please review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	7. Trust Me

**A/N: So we continue where we left off, Jake's been injured by Timothy after training...**

**Hope you like it,**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS: The Teen Titans aren't mine but they will be someday...just kidding.**

Jake woke up and blinked, he was in a strange white room, he could feel he had been hooked on an IV and he could hear heart monitors, presumably his, close by.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked, still groggy with sleep, he attempted to sit up but an eldery lady in a white uniform pressed him softly but firmly against the pillows

"Rest" she told him "Your'e in the Hospital Ward and I'm Mrs. Seyfried **(A/N:Ya I know, not very creative, sorry Amanda) **you were injured at training session"

"Ugh, I'm so gonna kill that Creak guy when I find him!" Jake groaned, he was feeling LOUSY "How bad am I?" he asked.

She seemed to hesitate before telling him.

"Well..." she began "You cracked your skull when you fainted and I _think _you also broke your wrist I can't be sure because, well, I couldn't touch you."

Jake nodded, he knew that about himself, when he'd been terribly hurt a sort of aura wrapped around him healing him but also making it impossible for anybody to get near him while he healed, the only one with the power of breaking his aura was his own mother, Raven.

"Anyway" the nurse continued "You've seemed to heal but you- well, you sortta slipped into a comma" Jake groaned loudly now.

"How long?" he aksed.

"About a week more or less" she told him.

"Crap!" he replied angrily "This is going to put me so behind the rest of them, and just when I thought I was doing so well!"

"Relax, Batman said you'd catch up in no time" she told him gently. Jake noticed for the first time balloons near his bed and lots of chocolates, stuffed animals and get-well cards.

"These are mine?" he asked startled, Mrs. Seyfried just nodded at him he looked at one get-well card strangely.

"Who sent these to me?" he asked in a soft voice turning the card in his hand.

The nurse chuckled.

"Your fan- girls" she said "Especially Allison" Jake stiffled a small smile but suddenly he frowned.

"Hasn't Ravenie been here to see me?" he asked, he thought it strange, giving how much Ravenie disliked Allison that she would allow her or her friends near him.

"Err- no. Allison has though, she's come here almost every day and talked to you and sat by your side and you know, the works" Nurse Seyfried said.

Betrayal washed through him like pain he'd never experienced before.

"When can I leave?" he asked rather harshly.

"Why, as soon as I get all those needles out dear" the nurse said, perplexed by his change of mood.

"Okay" he said still angry.

As soon as he was free he stormed out of the Hospital Ward in search of Ravenie, his _girlfriend _had some explaining to do.

He kicked the door to their room open, Ravenie sat on the desk looking a book and looked up at him strangely.

"Oh- hi" she said in a small voice "You're awake"

"Could you please explain how all of the sudden you seem to care a fig or even less about me?" Jake half shouted not bothering with pretenses "'Cause I he hell was in a bloody COMMA and all you could think about was CREAK!"

Ravenie stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Calm down" she replied softly "And let me explain"

Jake huffed and sat at their bed.

" I _did _go and see you the first day but Nurse Seyfried said nobody was allowed since you were very weak and unstable, then the second day Allison and her clan were all around you and they wouldn't let me enter your room- I didn't want to fight them there a. because I could get into a whole lot of trouble in doing so and b. because there was the risk that one of my starbolts might hit YOU by accident and the rest of the week was the same, they wouldn't let me near you but I DID go and visit you, at night I'd sneak in when they'd been promptly kicked out by Mrs. Seyfried only the nurse never DID notice and I'd stay by your side all night long until i snuck back out again around dawn, you should have seen or heard Batman yell at me all through this week, can't say I blame him though, I've been falling asleep during class and training a lot."

"Oh" Jake said, ashamed by his outburst "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that sweetie pie, I- I just assumed-"

"That I was with Timothy?" Ravenie replied sadly "You really don't have any faith in me Jake?"

"Of course I do" Jake mumbled. Ravenie smiled at him and kissed him and they started a full make out session on the bed, suddenly Ravenie felt Jake's hands slowly unzipping her uniform, she pulled back

"Jake!" she whispered breathlessly.

Jake looked down a her and grinned naughtily then continued kissing herfinishing what he'd begun to do.

"Batman is going to be so mad tomorrow" he said huskily, seductively.

"Why's that?" Ravenie asked in an equally seductive tone.

"Because neither you nor I are getting much sleep tonight" Jake whispered, needing no more words Ravenie slowly pulled Jake's shirt up, he just threw it unto the floor and as promised, neither of them got much sleep that night...

**A/N: And that's it! Note: I'll probably mention Lise in next chapter, not sure though,**

**Tell me what you think,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS: Anyone wanna guess what Robin's face would look like if he knew his unmarried, barely 15-going-on16 daughter was doing THAT?**


	8. Fights

**A/N: So after the minor M ending of last chapter we continue where we left off...**

**Review and tell me what you think,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie finished buttoning her blouse just as Jake finished zipping his jeans.

Both went down for breakfast.

Jake was greeted by everyone happily, guys smacked their fists with him and high- fived him, girls hugged him and asked him how he felt, teachers shook hands with him, Ravenie kept a careful lookout for Allison and her group in case they decided to show up with any more lies about her infidelity to Jake- for she could see now he didn't trust her as much as he once did- she couldn't blame him either- lately she HAD been mentioning Timothy a lot and she HAD been thinking about him alot, she now thought Timothy was the most handsome guy in the whole training program- apart from her boyfriend of course.

Finally, Allison and her group came forward but before Allison could either say or do anything more than smile and say

"Hi-" Jake cut cross her as Ravenie gave her a death glare.

"Hey Ally" Jake said smiling feebly "Ya know I'm not feeling very good right now, perhaps this isn't the moment to chat, catch you later?"

Allison, perplexed by this sudden evasive move could only smile fakely and said in a fake sweet voice

"Sure, see ya later Jakie!" and skipped off with her friends, hitting Ravenie as she went.

When he was out of earshot Jake rolled his eyes and said

"Jeez that girls a bit crazy"

"A bit?" Ravenie asked skeptically then added under her breath "Bitch" **(A/N: Plz forgive the swearing, I just thought it fitted the situation)**

Jake smiled and hugged her and their day went on like any other normal day.

Training came next and Jake sighed, he'd have to face Creak AGAIN.

As soon as they entered they noticed a large circle and at the center of that circle- Timothy Creak stood looking invincible, he smiled a dark smile that made Jake shiver instantenously but he managed to hide it well- Timothy spoke:

"Well, well" he said "Isn't it dear Jakie- what's the matter? Fainting again? Can't withstand my powers?" he jeered.

Jake gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into fists but he said nothing. Ravenie was glad he'd kept the insults to himself- she was a little bit worried Tim might over-react and hurt Jake again.

"What's the matter? Scared aren't ya boy? Why don't you go back to mommy and daddy? This place isn't for you boy, you don't have what it takes to be a hero"

"Watch it" Jake growled "Just because you won once doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass you stupid son of a ****!"

Timothy rose his eyes glowing darkly.

"WHAT did you just call me?" he asked menancingly.

Jake's breath quickened in fear but he answered anyways

"You heard what I said, I won't take it back"

"You better start running if you value your precious life Logan!" Creak roared.

"Force me Creak!" Jake yelled back.

A circle had formed around both guys and people were beginning to chant:

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone ran to their seats, they knew Batman would be there soon. Only Tim and Jake remained in their standing positions, Timothy smiled darkly.

"The bell saved you Logan, must be your lucky day, or I would've torn you to pieces" he said.

"I'm not a coward and I'm not afraid of you Creak!" Jake spat back.

"So I see...very well Logan, we'll finish this after school, you and me at the campus at 3:10 sharp, be there, unless you're way too chicken of course" and with that he turned away as Batman entered.

As they left class for mid-day break Jake was still shaking with fury over Timothy Creak's provocations.

Ravenie clutched his arm tightly, she was really scared for her boyfriend this time, he'd REALLY gotten into trouble this time.

"Jake- after school we'll leave through the gym's door, no one'll see us from there and tomorrow we can invent some silly excuse..." Ravenie didn't continue because Jake had halted his tracks when he heard what Ravenie was saying.

"Rae- you can't POSSIBLY be suggesting what I think you're suggesting" he said in a low voice.

"Well Jake- I don't want you to get in trouble- plus- you could really get hurt you know?"

"You don't think I'll win" Jake said, it wasn't a question, it was more like an accusation.

"No Jake it's not that- please it's just that- his powers are way too dangerous- look at last time-!"

"It was luck" he growled.

"Jake please don't-" Ravenie tried again.

"Yeah I get it- defend your beloeved _Timmy_" Jake said batting his eyelashes and in a fake singsong voice "After all" his tone returned to bitter and he shoved past Ravenie "He's handsome, he's invincible, he's talented- what else Ravenie? What else have you said to praise him?"

Ravenie's eyes flared "You think this is because I'm in love with _him? _You think it's _him _I'm trying to protect? What's happened to you Jake? I don't even recognize you anymore! A couple of moths ago you woul've never doubted me!"

"A couple of months ago I was the only guy in your mind" he attacked back simply.

Ravenie felt a little guilty at this but yelled back nonetheless "Oh, so now I can't even have _friends _anymore Jacob? Just you? Want me to start calling you _my lord _now as well?"

Jake pointedly ignored her.

"And what about ME? A couple of moths ago I was also the only girl on your mind!"

"You still a-" Jake began but Ravenie cut cross him.

"No I'm not! Allison and her friends! What's that you're calling her now?_Ally?_"

"Look I'm not having this discussion with you right now" Jake said uncomfortably but coldly.

"Fine! Go ahead! Get hurt! Fight! See what good it'll do to you!" Ravenie said blinking back tears and then she said softly "I hope Timmy kills you!" Jake's eyes widened when he heard this and he strode back to her in a flash

"I hope you did not say what I think you just said" he said a low, dangerous voice.

Ravenie wiped her eyes with her sleeve then murmured

"You heard what I said- I won't take it back"

"Great! Now you're with him as well- you know what Ravenie- I- I don't even want to talk to you right now" Jake said and he left the opposite way.

"Fine" Ravenie replied.

3:10 seemed to come quickly for everyone and soon there was a mass of people around Jake and Tim again.

"You're not escaping this time!" Creak said.

"I don't intend to" Jake said simply, his voice faltered a little, holding back tears from the fight he'd had with Ravenie.

Then a person yelled "Go!"

and they began.

Jake used his powers to encase Tim in a black sphere where he couldn't get out and all the while was being electrecuted, it was a nice trick he'd learned from one of his mother's old spellbooks.

But all the while he could hear Ravenie's voice, her crying in his mind. He was so distracted by it he didn't notcie a red, blood-like cable stretching toward him.

_"I hope Timmy kills you!"_

_"I hope Timmy kills you!"_

_"Timmy KILLS you!_

_"I HOPE TIMMY KILLS YOU!"_

With a startled shock he was brought back to reality and reality was that Tim had gotten out and the red cable was now squezing all his body but he was in a fire! He was in unendurable agony! He twitched in pain, he couldn't get up he couldn't scream, he could hardly breath...

"STOP!" he heard a yell and then the pain receded, he barely had any strength left but he lifted his head to see his saviors face and the color drained from his face completely- Ravenie was standing over him protectively and everyone was laughing at him.

"That's right Logan, have your girlfriend defend you!" he heard Creak's guffaw and then he added "That's alright princess I won't do anything to Logan now"

"_Thank _you!" Ravenie said pointedly then helped Jake back up he broke free of her.

"Ravenie how could you do that?" he asked his voice full of betrayal "Man! I don't need you to fight my fights for me! Go away!"

"But Jake-" Ravenie said, hurt by his rejection.

"But nothing GO! Don't you see? Now everybody'll laugh at me!" Jake said.

Tmothy's eyes narrowed and his eyes glowed dark again.

"Apologize to the lady" he said at Jake.

"I won't follow your orders, you're not my master!" Jake spat back at him.

Ravenie's vision was becoming blurry by her tears, she ran out of the place...

_That night..._

Jake came into their room holding a bouquet or roses in his hand- he knew he owed Ravenie an explanation.

She was sitting at her desk, tear tracks still visible on her beautiful pale face.

"Hi sweetie" he said softly, entering and closing hte door behind him.

"I don't want to talk to you now Jacob" she said, her voice quivered.

"I know" he said "I brought you a present though" and he held the bouquet up to her.

"They're pretty" she said coldly and without even glancing upward.

Jake sighed and sat down next ot her.

"Look love, I'm sorry-" he began, Ravenie stood up abruptly.

"No, _I'm_ sorry!" she screamed 2Sorry for ever letting you into my life! How could you Jake? How? You know what? I don't even care- never mind."

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear

"You didn't let me finish. I meant I'm sorry about what I said to you today, it's just my insecurities about myself love, not even about you, you're beautiful, gorgeous and what else and any man on this earth would kill to have you- whereas I? I'm just some simple, random, lucky guy who gets to have you"

"Oh Jake- you mean everything to me! _EVERYTHING! _WQithout you there's just no _point _in living!"

"I know that too love. its just, sometimesc I get carried away" he said, ashamed.

"I had sex with you" Ravenie said incredulously "Sex! My father would KILL me if he knew I'd broken his most important law which was I wouldn't have sex until I was about 40 and married and yet I risked it for you! How much proof do you need?!?"

"None love" Jake said simply "As I said, I'm sorry, forgive me"

"I'll do but you gotta start trusting me Jake" Ravenie replied and then kissed him softly and tenderly at first but soon it began to get more heated and both spent another restless yet pleasurable night...

**A/N. And I'm done, I hope this long chapter is enough to make you guys forget the waiting.**

**Cheers and remeber to review,**

**Franshes**


	9. Is this the end?

**A/N: And here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Remember to always review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The whole Ward was gathered for this important meeting.

Their Head of Ward Batman was going on official business and he'd take a companion of his selection to accompany him.

Many were certain it would be Jake, who seemed to be, by far, Batman's favorite student.

Yet others said it was Timothy who'd go, after all, he'd _beaten _Jake, shouldn't he be Batman's favorite pupil now for it? Jake didn't think so.

Still others were a hundred percent sure it would be Ravenie, after all, she was _family._Practically Batman's granddaughter. **(A/N: That just sounded plain wrong. Batman is not old enough to be a grampa but then again Raven, Beast Boy, Star, Robin, Jinx and Kid Flash probably weren't old enough for kids either - whatever)**

"It'll be you, you'll see" Jake said as he and his girlfriend entered the auditorium, embracing.

"No I'm sure it will be you" Ravenie said with a giggle, out of the corner of her eye she saw Allison giving her a death glare and grinned even more.

"Have a seat please" Batman said, everyone sat.

"As you know, I'm going on a very important, very secret mission and one of you will be fortunate enough to come with me, it has been a really tough decision since all of you are very talented but I've chosen a person who I believe is one of the best."

Everyone's eyes went from Tim to Jake.

"But I haven't only chosen based on strength, I've chosen also on wisdom, on cautiousness, on trustworthiness" At this every eye in the room found Ravenie.

"It is a great honnor if you are selected yet I urge you not to become discouraged if you aren't for there will be many other missions for you to attend to." Batman continued.

He then chuckled "Okay, no more suspense for you guys, the person who will acompany me is..."

* * *

"JAKE LOGAN!"

There was a massive movement as Jake stood up and everyone stood up with him, except Tim who remained seated, Ravenie hugged her boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the lips before squealing

"Congratulations! I knew you'd be the one!"

Guys smackewd their fists with him, clasped hands with him, and high fived him and pounded him lightly on the back, girls squealed "Congratulations!" and hugged him or wished him luck, only Timothy remained uninterested or so it seemed, Ravenie thought she heard him groan.

As Jake stood beside Batman he was the proudest boy in the world...

* * *

Jake and Batman left immediately for the jet but the others went into the campus happily, since their Head would be out for the following 3 days they had 3 days of vacation!

Ravenie sighed happily and sat down on a bench gazing at the football field, she took out her peanut butter and banana sandwhich and began to eat it slowly.

"Hey, mind if I sit down with you?" Ravenie was startled and scared, she knew the voice before even turning to look at him.

"S-sure Timothy" she stammered.

The gorgeous boy sat down and smiled at her.

"Please- call me Tim" he said, his voice was husky, Ravenie shivered slightly.

"Tim then" she said nervously, then gave a nervous giggle as her heart pounded noisily on her chest _'what was the matter with her? It was as if she were in love with this guy!'_

"So...you and Logan huh?" Tim said, to break the silence.

"Y-yeah" Ravenie admitted, it felt good to be talking about Jake, it reminded her about her feelings for her _boyfriend_.

"May I ask how you two came to be? I mean, you're two such different people!"

Ravenie told Tim everything about her love life, from her early childhood friendship with Jake to her pre-teenager crush to her actual romance with him after their first kiss at 12.

He listened attentively, never once interrupting her, with time she grew more and more comfortable talking with him.

"And do you love him?" he asked after Ravenie had finished her tale.

"Of course" Ravenie said _' how could he doubt that?' _

Not quite meeting her eyes, his thoughts seeming to be elsewherehe asked absent-mindedly

"And...does he love _you _as much?"

"I- I believe so" Ravenie said uncertain, thinking about Allison again, somehow, with Jake gone and being close to Tim her uncertainties grew more and more pronounced.

"I see" Tim said, still in a thoughtful tone "And have you two always been together? I mean, have you tried dating anyone else and judge the differences yourself?"

"N-no" Ravenie said slowly "Jake has been my one and only boyfriend"

"I see" he said and smiled "Well it seems to me Ravenie that the guy's a little jealous and overprotective right now, its either that or he's hiding a secret from you- maybe, oh, I don't know, another girlfriend perhaps? And maybe what you feel for him isn't true love, I mean, if you've really dated nobody else then how could you be sure of what true love feels like?"

"I-I guess you might be right" Ravenie said, the truth of his words sinking in, truthfully she'd never thought about this before but now it all became so _clear _to her.

* * *

Meanwhile Jake was TOTALLY unaware of what was going through his girlfriend's mind, he was currently in a jet with Batman sipping black coffee.

"Sir, if I may be so bold as to ask- why me? Why not Ravenie or anyone else?"

Batman chuckled.

"You are by far stronger than everyone else Jake, except, perhaps, my granddaughter, but I guess it was my parental instincts that took over, you see Jake, even though this mission is not dangerous compared to other situations you've been in, its still a little bit risky, oh, not life-threatening-" Batman said, reading the look on Jake's face "But one might, just _might_ get injured- and I wouldn't want her getting hurt" Jake smiled, he and Batman wanted the same thing then.

"But sire, I'm not the strongest, Creak-" Jake began ashamedly but Batman cut cross him

"Timothy's powers are far greater than any others I've seen but also far more dangerous, that's why he's in my Ward, so I coould keep a close eye on him. However, like I said, the kid's dangerous and I can't trust him"

Jake beamed, Batman was reading his thoughts again!

Over the days that followed Jake assisted Batman in spying a person who appeared to be a delinquent who had escaped prison, not too dangerous, boring even but Jake saw that one COULD get hurt if he didn't have Jake's disguise abilities.

All too soon however, it was time to go back...

* * *

Over the days that followed Ravenie and Tim became close.

Dangerously close.

She now confided in him her darkest secrets.

"So..." he said on the afternoon the jet was set to come back, right in front of the jet-port "Have you and Logan had, ya know, interactions?"

Ravenie blushed, she knew he meant _sex._

"I-I" she couldn't bring herself to answer him.

"Oh, I understand, most girls aren't comfortable sharing their sex life, that's alright" Tim said stroking her face, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"I-it's not that-yes" she finally admitted "Yes, I've slept with him- 2 times in fact" he seemed genuinely interested.

"So..." he whispered coolly in her ear, she shivered "Have you thought about what I said, about dating other guys?"

"Yes I've thought about it" Ravenie whispered, looking straight into his eyes "And I think you're right" she said.

"Then?" he asked her softly, Ravenie didn't respond, they kept inching closer and closer....

* * *

Jake got down from the jet grinning broadly, boy he'd had FUN!

He turned his head towards the mealtime area and his heart shattered in two at what he saw:

Ravenie, _his girlfriend _and Timothy Creak, practically nose to nose, about to kiss...

He turned around and ran away tears threatening to fall and so he did not see when Ravenie pulled back and whispered

"No Tim, I'm not ready for this, besides, I think I love Jake and this just, DOESN'T feel the same"

"But why-?" he asked surprised but Ravenie stood up, packed her things and went to her dormitory to wait for Jake... not knowing WHERE her boyfriend was at that exact minute.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake was in the worse place for a young boy to be- a bar.

The bartener eyed him curiously but Jake smacked a 20 dollar bill in front of him and said

"I don't care what laws you've got- just give me something strong- NOW!"

Without a word the man took the bill and handed Jake his first beer.

Jake had managed to down 29 bottles of beer before finally stumbling into the night...

**A/N: I hope to make concience in young people throughout this story how drinking is BAD, how smoking is BAD and how having random sex without protection is also BAD. By doing any of those three things you could ruin your life completely- and by doing drugs as well although I don't think I'll include drugs in his fic. otherwise I'll change the rating.**

**Please remember to review, forgive any spelling mistakes you might encounter and hope you enjoyed,**

**Next chapter will be devastating for everyone so you've been warned**

**want a sneak peek?**

_Coming up next chapter: Ravenie goes to the library, meanwhile Jake comes to the program DRUNK and Allison helps him get into the dormitory, Ravenie comes back from the library and hears strange noises coming from her dormitory, pleasurable moans and such, she opens the door to peek and sees Jake and Allison fuc***g on the bed._

_Will their love survive this? Or is this the end of JakexRavenie forever?_

_Find out next chapter!_

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	10. Break Up

**A/N: This chapter is terribly depressing- you've been warned, WARNING: MAJOR SWEARING.**

**Franshes**

Ravenie went to do some research at the library, she checked out some awesome books.

Meanwhile Jake was just entering into the building, Allison saw him first, watching from her window, her eyes widened as she saw the state Jake was in and she ran downstairs.

"Jake, are you alright?" she asked alarmed.

"Every...person...thinks...they...can...have a...priviledge...with me...." Jake slurred, his eyes unfocused.

"Urgh, your breath stinks" Allison said and she guided him through the doors "Have you been drinking?"

"I'm...not...some...random guy...who can...be used....by people...who said that? I never signed that..." He continued.

"No Jake you're not some randome guy, trust me" Allison said quietly.

Allison helped him get up to his dormitory, Jake babbling nonsense all the way, falling every so often.

_'Jeez' _Allison thought _'After this, he'll owe me forever- and his pesky girlfriend will too, I helped her little boyfriend stay out of trouble!'_

"There Jake" Allison said firmly pushing him onto his bed "Sleep- that'll help- meanwhile I'll go get you some coffee...."

"No, don't go!" Jake shrieked and he started whimpering like a small child, it broke Allison's heart to see him like this, she couldn't just leave him alone....

"Alright Jake" she said sitting next to him and caressing his hair softly "I'll keep you company, at least until Miss Ravenie comes in, then I'll be outta here"

"I...was...thinking...on...having fun" Jake murmured frowing, his hands moving towards Allison's breast.

"Jake, you don't know what you're saying, your mind's way too altered by the liquor- how much alcohol _did _you drink anyways? You seem to be way out of your mind" Allison said, pushing his hands down firmly.

Jake moved quickly, so quickly Allison didn't know how it happened, the only thing she knew was that the next second Jake was kissing her fiercely, passionately, all her senses and mind disconnected then, all sense or right and wrong was shut down and all she could think of was of kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster, their clothes came off easily after that, needless to say, they'd both forgotten the other person who shared Jake's room with him...

"Bye, thank you Rosemary!" Ravenie said, smiling as she said good bye to the good-natured librarian. She headed to her room hoping Jake was already there...

Ravenie was getting to her room, but something felt strange.

For starters, she heard moans and screams and all sorts of whispers coming from what seemed to be her dormitory.

Her first thought was that she'd forgotten to turn off the TV but she discarded that quickly, she NEVER listened to TV or anything else that loud.

Her second thought was that Jake was back and HE was the one watching TV. He always listened to things WAY too loud.

Smiling she opened the door, not expecting what she would find inside...

Jake and Allison, too gone into their minds never noticed her entering, nor her small gasp, or her sudden sob, not even when she ran out of her dormitory and slammed the door.

The last thing Ravenie heard before getting out of earshot was an excstasy-filled yell, presumably from Allison...

Ravenie felt her whole world coming down, using all the strength she had left she ran to the nurse's office and after briefly describing her situation to Nurse Seyfried she collapsed into the Clinic's bed crying hysterically, feeling her heart had broken into a million pieces...

_The next Morning..._

Jake woke up to see Allison readjusting her clothes and skipping away with a cheerful

"Bye Jake!"

Horror and shame at what he'd done overcame him then. What if Ravenie had seen...?

Buth then he remembered that Ravenie had kissed another guy and his mind clouded with anger- well so what? If Ravenie was capable of cheating on him then so was he.

He went down for breakfast.

At the table he was met by a red-eyed Ravenie, it was obvious she'd been crying. Jake fought the sudden urge that overcame him then to stroke her hair and comfort her and instead said

"Hi, had a little _fun _while I was away?"

Ravenie cried harder and ran to him and slapped him on the chest so hard she sent him flying to the other end of the table, Jake got up and glowered at her his eyes and hands glowing dark blue.

"How could you do that to me Jake?" Ravenie cried "I thought you loved me!"

"Well I could say the same thing" Jake said softly, venemously while dusting some dirt off his shirt.

By now a whole circle had formed around them.

"How could you sleep with that WHORE?!?!" Ravenie screamed.

"Well the same way you kissed that jerk!!" Jake yelled back.

Ravenie looked startled "K-kiss? I haven't kissed anyone you asshole!"

"Oh yeah? Like you didn't kiss Creak the same day I came back!" he yelled back.

Everybody's eyes went from Jake to Ravenie except Timothy Creak who had remained seated and was looking at them calmly, slightly amused even.

"Who told you that?" Ravenie said quietly, her voice quivering with unshed tears "It isn't true."

"I saw it myself!" Jake declared and recounted what he'd seen.

"Oh you dumb boy!" Ravenie yelled "I never-!"

But Jake yelled at the same time "The hell you didn't-!"

But Timothy interrupted them both, finally standing up.

"Acually, Logan" he said, Jake faced him with eyes promising violence "She never DID actually kiss me. You see, had you stayed a little bit longer you would've noticed she pushed me away. I believe your girl is truly desirable Logan, she's attractive, sweet and kind but strong, all the qualities one as a man greatly admires so I won't deny I DID try to persuade her, once you were safely out of the way, to leave you, to try new experiences, saying she didn't actually know what love was, which I believe she doesn't because she seems to have fallen for the worse kind- hot-tempered, insecure, possesive, jealous...and don't try and contradict me because you yourself know you are all that and a lot worse."

Jake was speechless but still glaring at him.

"However, like I said, it didn't work that way- she really does have a liking to you and so she pushed me away in order remain faithful to you- and now look at how she has been rewarded."

Jake felt stupid, downright stupid.

"So you never...?" he asked her softly. Glaring, she shook her head.

"You should have asked" She said angrily "I would've told you."

"But you HAVE been attracted by this guy" Jake attacked back furiously "Otherwise you wouldn't even go near him!"

"And if I do?" Ravenie whisped softly, still angry "What woud you do if I told you I've been falling more and more in love with Timmy ever since we first came?"

"You have?" Jake seemed taken aback and hurt.

"It's just like Tim said!" Ravenie cried out annoyed "You're possesive! You're jealous! And the hell- like I don't know you've also found cute girls in this place."

"But I would've never replaced any of them for you!" Jakes said furiously.

"Well it seems likke you just did" Ravenie stated simply.

"That was out of the line Ravenie!" Jake shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Ravenie challenged.

"Yes." Jake fumed.

"We're done then." Ravenie whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Whatever. This romance is doomed anyways, we're done" Jake agreed and they both walked away from each other, each fighting the knot on their throats.

_That Night..._

Ravenie was currently being embraced by Timothy Creak as she cried, he stroked her softly and whispered comfort in her ear and gradually she calmed down.

"Ravenie" he whispered "There'll always be people who love you."

She nodded. For the second time they were inching closer but this time it was different Ravenie closed her eyes and soon she felt ice cold, marble lips colliding with hers, she wrapped her arms around Tim's neck as she kissed him back at full force. She finally pulled away breathless.

"There" he said grinning triumphantly "Am I a better kisser than Logan?" he asked.

"Yes" Ravenie whispered "By far" and then kissed him again but then she pulled away

"Listen Timmy" she said "This is too much to bear, I need to get away for a while"

He got up, kissed her a last time softly and whispered "As you wish princess, I'll always wait for you."

_Later that Night..._

"Dad...?" _(Sobbing on the phone)_

"Yes Ravenie?" _"(Concerned paternal voice) _"What's happend?"

"Nothing" Ravenie's voice was full with tears "Come pick me up, I'm done in here."

**A/N: And that is the end fans of this chapter.**

**Remember to review and plz forget spelling mistakes.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	11. Names

**A/N. Surprsie, surprise, bet you guys had forgotten- this chapter is entirely dedicated to the character who started this dramatic tale.**

**Sorry for all of you who wanted to see Robin who by the way is called Nightwing now, confronting Jake but that won't happen JUST NOW.**

**Please remember to review, also I've noticed a vast amount of "Hidden" readers haven't reviewed this sequel so they probably don't know there IS a sequel, help me spread word,**

**Plus DragoninDisguise I couldn't find you but yeah I'd like us to be friends, review okay?**

**Thanks!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Lise sighed happily. She had a craving YET AGAIN. This time was not so weird. She just wanted fried chicken. She pushed the button next to her bed and ordered some food hoping, HOPING that _he _would be sent.

Incredible as it seemed Lise seemed to be falling in love again.

At first she'd called herself stupid, she'd convinced herself she was falling again for the same mistake but slowly she started to realize that just because one thing went wrong (terribly wrong for sure) didn't mean she had to give up entirely on love.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lise said while tying her hair in a bun.

Ben, Lise's crush, came in smiling holding a tray of food.

"Baby hungry again huh?" he joked.

"Very" Lise said laughing with him.

Together they set up the little table for Lise to eat. Lise accidentally knocked over some papers with her stomach.

Lise groaned- she was HUGE! 8 months of pregnancy and she barely could withstand her own weight, not to mention she was incredibly clumsy as well. Ben laughed and just picked up the papers and said

"T'is okay baby, it's alright I got it"

"So...you never DID tell me what it's going to be?" Ben asked.

"Well...I don't know." Lise admitted "I decided to keep it a secret"

Ben nodded.

"I understand" he said "What names have you decided?"

"Well..." Lise grinned sheepishly "I was kindda hoping you'd help me with that, see, I've already picked some good first names but I need help with second names"

"Okay let's hear them" Ben said sitting down next to her, taking her hand.

"Well...if it's a boy I've decided to name him Daniel, how does that sound?"

"Great" Ben said nodding "So...how about Scott for a second name? Daniel Scott?"

"I love it!" Lise said happily, _plus _Scott Logan, the youngest of the Logan kids would be delighted.

"And it rhymes well with your last name" Lise said triumphantly.

Ben smiled, His name was Benajmin Davies. He tried that out:

"Danile Scott Davies" he said and smiled "I love it!"

"So...Lise what do you say to what I asked you last time, have you thought about it?" Ben asked.

Lise sighed, last time he'd asked her to _marry _him.

"Ben, you've been too good with all of this, are you sure? You just barely turned eighteen!"

"I'm completely positive" he said looking serious.

"I just- I don't want to burden you with something unnecessary, after all, this is MY mess not yours. A kid involves cash you know? Lots of cash. It would be quite unfair considering you didn't ask for it."

"Well, neither did you" he said logically. Lise sighed once again.

"Yes Ben but its different, I went looking for it, I was stupid and didn't take the necessary precautions, I'm paying the price now, you have nothing to do with that."

"What? Just because I'm not the biological father of your baby you think I don't love him or her, Lise, I WANT to do this" Ben said, taking her hand.

"What do your parents say about this?" Lise switched into the next tactic. Ben sighed.

"My parents can think whatever they want" he said "I'm over the legal age of adulthood right now"

"Okay, okay, we'll discuss that later" Lise said "Now, back to baby names" Ben sighed but didn't press the matter any further.

"Okay" he said "So what names have you thought if its a girl?"

"How about Angela?" Lise said sighting, she'd always loved the name, and she'd always wished her parents had named her Angela- WHOA STOP THERE. No thinking about parents whatsoever. The thought made her depressed.

"So how does Angela Claire sound to you?" Ben asked.

"Terrific! Man, Ben you sure have got a knack for names!" Lise said. Ben smiled.

"Angela Claire Davies, I like it" he decided. Lise nodded enthusiastically.

"So Lise...you can't evade the problem forever, sooner or later you'll have to decide whether or not you'll marry me" Ben said. Lise sighed, she didn't want to think about that subject, it wasn't that she didn't like Ben, she liked him a lot but she just wasn't sure if this was LOVE and given what had happened after the Bryce incident she wanted to make sure it _was _love before falling for that again.

Lise felt Ben rub her stomach then kiss her cheek affectionately, get up and say

"I have to get going, mom and dad'll ground me if I don't, catch 'ya later?"

"Yeah sure, now GO! Go!" Lise ushered him outside, pushing him playfully the whole time, laughing...it felt so good to laugh again...

Little did Lise know that at that precise second another person was crying bitterly...

Jinx lay in Lise's old bed, cring her heart out, unable to stand, staring at a photograph or her daughter from whom she hadn't heard in nearly 7 months. In Jinx's head she could see terrible things: Newspapre headlines saying that Jinx and The Flash's runaway pregnant daughter had been found dead- killed...

Jinx dreaded to think of her precious daughter alone, in some dark spooky place, scared, not knowing what to do and at mercy of all their enemies- for indeed both she and Kid Flash had gained many enemies in the past years- her main worry was See-more and the Hive Five, **(A/N: You guys probably don't remember but she made a deal with them on "Hidden" to be killed within a year by them in order to save Kid Flash's life, Lise's life and Speranza's life) **they'd been violent and tried to kill her once the year was up (Kid of course, hadn't let her sacrifice herself for ANYTHING) She and Kid Flash had both fought hard and Gizmo and Mammoth were currently at jail but Kyd Wykyyd and See-mroe were still out there...somewhere...she hated to think that they'd reached her daughter....

Jinx never lost control like this near Flash, she knew how angry he became whenever Lise was mentioned, he once declared that her name was never to be spoken again in the house and that she wasn't his daughter- Jinx thought this was sortta like the time Jake had been Slade's apprentice and Beast Boy had disowned him- she hadn't understood Raven's pain then- she sure did now.

"Oh God Lise, I miss you so much" Jinx whispered tears trickling down her face "I'm so so sorry baby, I couldn't protect you" Jinx said quietly then in a voice barely above a whisper she added

"Please, be safe"

**A/N: And yep. That's the end folks of this chapter, feel free to review, suggestions are always welcomed,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	12. Summer? Huh?

**A/N: ANOTHER love drama, hope you enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

_Summer closed the door to her room and sank on her bed sighting dreamily._

Today had been another great day.

Summer missed her brother alright, but she HAD to admit her life was better, _easier, _without him.

For starters, that made her the oldest one in her family besides her mom and dad of course, for which she got a lot of priviledges she hadn't had before.

2nd, she no longer had to fight over Jake for TV or anything and just got her way with her younger siblings the way Jake had done before her.

3rd, there was no more comparison, no more mom saying 'your brother got a 100 in this same exam last year' or dad saying 'Jake has improved in his training much more than you Sunny (which was his pet nickname for her).

But what really made the difference was guys.

Before, Jake had been so protective of her he'd scared all guys away from her, particularly after Lise's incident. Now she was completely and blissfully free so she currently had a boyfriend.

His name was Ryan.

Ryan was real handsome, Summer thought he looked like the Greek God Apollo- the handsomest of all, might have looked only 10-no make that 20 times better!

He had sandy brown hair that curved around his ears in a way that made his tan skin look great. He had soft hazel eyes that had a sort of _depth_ in them. He was tall and muscular and was the captain of the football team in his school. He was, in Jake's opinion, a spoiled, bratty kid but Summer disagreed. It was true that the guy was rich- he drove a black Saleen S7 Twin Turbo which he had gotten as soon as he'd gotten his license. He had the eyephone and in-style clothes, in short, everything he asked for was given to him by his parents.

But, Summer reasoned, she herself could be called a spoiled brat for that matter.

Summer was now 15 and real personification of what a perfect- barbie doll would look alive.

Her blonde, wavy and shiny hair cascaded to her shoulders. Her amethyst eyes were rounder, bigger, her lips were a soft pale pink which contrasted good with her white skin. She was tall, outgoing, and smart-mouthed but funny, she had a leader-like attitude, was very intelligent, and, as if that weren't enough, to top it all she was the head of the cheerleading squad in her school- hence why she got such a cute boyfriend.

Now, Ryan was NOT smart. He was actually very dumb. All the boy had were muscles but no brain whatsoever.

He was also mean and spiteful to most of the non-cool kids. He was sweet and angelic with Summer alright but she'd seen him bullying Rebecca (Cyborg and Bee's daughter) who was super-smart but considered a nerd by most cool-guys.

She'd reprimanded Ryan in that case and even threatened to break up with him but he'd begged on his knees and had almost cried so she'd forgiven him- though she knew his attitude was rotten.

Summer sighed as the doorbell rang.

"Mom, Dad, Ryan's here!" she called, then finished putting on her cheerleading uniform, Ryan was taking her to practice today. Summer sighed again, she would've rather taken her yellow Porsche but Ryan had insisted until she'd finally agreed.

"You look lovely" Changeling complimented, taking his daughter's hand and opening the door, Ryan stood there, ready for football practice.

"Thanks" she answered him then said to Ryan "Again, thanks for taking me"

"It's no problem babe" he answered.

Changeling's eyes narrowed looking at Ryan, but he said nothing, that was one of the many great things about her father, Summer had decided, he wasn't over-protective like Nightwing.

"I want you home early" he said simply and in a monotone voice he'd learned from his wife.

"We have a party after practice sir-" Ryan said wide-eyed but Changeling cut across him, with a single nod in Ryan's direction and in a cold voice he said

"I'm aware of it" then on a lighter tone he told his daughter "Not too late, okay honey?"

"I promise dad" Summer said, giving him a hug "10:30 sharp okay?" she told him, Changeling nodded. Ryan looked sour but said nothing.

As soon as they were out of the front garden Ryan kissed Summer. Summer rolled her eyes but kissed back, she was very aware of Ryan's hands clasped firmly around her waist, suddenly, she felt his hands roaming lower, she immediately pulled away and slapped his hands away from her body.

"No" she said angrily.

"Sorry, can't help myself you're _so _addicting" Ryan mumbled.

"I don't care!" she hissed angrily at him "I told you Ryan I'm not just some random slut who'll sleep with whoever puts himself in front of her- I _won't _have sex with anybody! Not until my heart tells me it's time and that's DEFINITELY not now and if you can't wait or if you can't respect my decision then go look for another girlfriend and don't make me waste my time!"

"But babe I..." Ryan began.

They argued all the way to practice. In the end Summer forgave him but she strictly refused to kiss him or let him touch her in any way- she didn't even let him hold her hand.

"Alright let's get this routine wild and going!" Summer shouted as soon as she walked into the practice field, immediately her team began practicing, Summer smiled, they were in pretty good shape, they were _good _and that was great since the cheerleading competitions AND the sports season started in two weeks.

"So...you and Ryan okay?"Terry, her best friend asked "I noticed he looked a bit sad a minute ago when he dropped you off" .

"Yeah sure, we're fine, that was nothing" Summer said in a monotone she'd learned from her mother. It wasn't strange that her best friend be going on and on about Ryan- in truth she talked about Ryan a LOT. It would've been strange NOT to have her talk about Ryan.

"Great!" Terry said.

After a couple of exercises Terry separated from Summer and stood watching the football tean work out.

She was standing next to Charlotte, another cheerleader who also happened to be Summer's 2nd best friend.

"He's _so hot" _she whispered or more like _moaned _looking at Ryan, Charlotte sighed, how many times had they gone over this?

"Yes, Terry but he's _Summer's boyfriend _why can't you just forget about him and get over it?"

Terry scowled.

Summer had a bunch of good things in her life. Things that SHE Terry should have. Famous parents, famous herself, head cheerleader, beautiful, a mansion, handsome boyfriend, UGH! How she hated Summer! _'But' _she said to herself, calming herself down _'That'll change soon **Sunny **because I'M gonna make you fall, princess- dear'_

All the while Summer remained unaware of the horrible thoughts her supposed-to-be-best-friend was having...

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter fans,**

**Hope you enjoyed, plz forgive any spelling mistakes!**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Trouble and Reconciliation

**A/N: Would you believe me if I tell you I already had his chapter typed up when the the electricity went off and I had to write it all up again, not sure if this'll be as good as the original but I'll try.**

**Review!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie lay on her bed. Crying. It had been almost 2 weeks since the whole ordeal. She'd told her parents EVERYTHING and Nightwing was FURIOUS. He'd called Changeling and Raven and told them the news and they were so outraged at the fact that their son had gotten himself drunk and slept with someone randomly and hurt Ravenie's feelings that they'd currently pulled Jake out of the training program for at least a month as a punishment they said.

Timothy now came every weekend. He studied with her. Chatted with her. Kissed her. Once they'd even started to get serious but Raenie had stopped him, she'd never made love to anyone who wasn't Jake and knew that she wouldn't be able to withstand it. Not yet. Ravenie was really beginning to like Timothy, she even had a teensy crush on him but not love. Never love. That part of her heart was still being occupied by stupid Jake!

Ravenie sighed once again as her mother called her downstairs.

"Honey, could you do me a favor?" Starfire asked "Could you go to the market and buy some eggs, bread, tomatoes, and butter? I'm really running low on them."

"Yeah sure mom, no problem" Ravenie replied quietly.

She set off...

On her way she wasn't paying attention on the road and she bumped into someone- and due to her luck that someone turned out to be none other than Jake.

Ravenie groaned inwardly.

"Er-hi" he said nervously.

Ravenie didn't respond.

Jake sighed.

"Look" he said after a long pause "I know you're angry at me. You have every right to be and I know I deserve all the punishment I've gotten just please- please" he begged "Forgive me."

"You should have thought about this before you went ahead and broke my heart" Ravenie said stiffly, coldly.

"I know, I know, love, I just- I'm sorry, I really am, if there was any way I could repay you, or go back in time and stop myself from hurting you-" Jake began, wincing a little at her tone and her behavior towards him, but Ravenie didn't let him finish.

"Well there isn't!" Ravenie replied angrily and she cursed herself for beginning to cry in front of him. He automatically wiped away her tears, she drew back from his touch.

"Do you really hate me that much?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't get it!" Ravenie said, wiping her eyes furiously as more tears cascaded down her cheeks "I mean, what is it with you, you want to cause me more pain and more pain and never stop? Stop it Jacob please, I can't bear it anymore, you make it hurt too much, just, stay away from me okay?"

He stayed quiet, looking dreadfully sad and thoughtful. So sad in fact that Ravenie almost regretted her rather harsh words. ALMOST.

"Okay" he said finally, then added "Don't worry Ravenie I'll never cause you pain again. I love you and I'm terribly sorry for all that I did and I wish there was another way to fix this but don't worry love, I won't cause you anymore pain ,as I said, and I wish you and Creak a happy life together-"

Ravenie opened to her mouth to ask what the hell did he mean but he waved her off.

"Oh ,don't worry Ravenie, I know when I've lost. I-I" his voice cracked a bit "Nevermind." he said stiffly "I promise you one thing though, this is the last time you'll ever see me." and he left.

Slightly alarmed by his words Ravenie bought the supplies and went home, pomdering over what Jake had said...

_That Night..._

Ravenie was at her room, still pondering over Jake's mysterious and rather frightening statement, her father was working out and Starfire was cooking dinner and watching T.V.

Suddenly there was a horror-filled scream.

"Ravenie! Robin! Come quick! Jake! In the news!"

Ravenie ran to the living room as well as her dad and younger sibliings, they were showing a horrendous scene, a figure, presumably Jake was standing at the top of Jump City's highest tower with planes flying above him and a horrified crowd watching below.

It was clear what Jake's intentions were, even before the reporter announced it.

"We have comfirmed that the figure is Jacob Logan, Changeling and Raven's oldest son who is now, apprently attempting suicide..." Ravenie didn't hear the rest, she just whispered:

"I have to save him" and flew outside the nearest window with unbelieveable speed.

She arrived at the scene just in time to see Jake jump and she flew even faster and caught him just centimeters away from hitting the ground.

"Ravenie" he breathed. He looked terrible, he had cut his wrists which were currently oozing blood.

"Are you insane?!!" she shouted and set him on the ground. Everybody in the crowd sighed heavily with relief.

"Just for you" he answered and before she could do anything to prevent it, he brusquely pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately before passing out.

_At the hospital..._

Ravenie, her family, and Jake's family waited outside his door anxiously.

Finally, a nurse came out and said:

"He's awake now but you can't all enter at once. You'll overwhelm him too much- he wants to see her." and she pointed at Ravenie.

Ravenie sighed, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiled encouraginly at her parents and at Jake's parents and went inside.

Jake was hooked on an IV and heart monitor as well as an oxygen tank and his wrists had been bandaged but otherwise he was fine. He smiled as soon as he saw her.

"You saved me. Why...?"

She sat by his side and said

"Are you crazy? I don't want you dead."

"But I was going to end it. So I could cause you no more pain." he said, troubled.

"In what way?" Ravenie shouted " You thought that by _killing yourself _you'd fix anything? NO! If anything you'd make things worse, jeez Jake think of your mom, your dad, your siblings, and me, ME, I would've been doubly hurt, dammit Jake I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you!"

"You do?" he whispered quietly.

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I do" she said.

"And Creak?" he asked her then recoiled as if waitng for her to scream back at him.

"Nevermind him" she whispered back.

They embraced and kissed and then let the adults in.

Raven rushed in and hugged her son and then Changeling did the same, they both scolded him as well. Summer called him a jerk and slapped him but then hugged him. Jake was truly happy. Jade cried and huged Jake for two full hours until her dad had to pull her away from him, Jake truly was ashamed of what he'd make his little sister, his whole family go through. Scott didn't mind much, he just said that next time Jake did something as reckless he'd kill him and Starlight just said she was glad he hadn't gotten hurt. But still, Jake was ashamed.

His actions DID have consequences though.

The media was going haywire, saying Changeling and Raven weren't good parents. The nurses told him he wouldn't be out of the hospital for another week and the training program had called, concerned, and he was now required to recieve phsycologic treatment before being allowed to enter again.

But all that didn't matter, as long as he had Ravenie back. In fact, she never once left his side at the hospital, they laughed, talked, kissed and much more, Jake was delighted.

Boy, didn't they know the mess they'd encounter once they got back to the program...

**A/n: And that is the end, fans, of another chapter! Hope you enjoy,**

**WARNING: This is NOT althouh it seems like it but it is NOT a JakexRavenie comeback, you'll see why next chapter not giving any hints...**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	14. Shocking

**A/N: Yay! vacation! Anyways hopefully I'll get this chapter done before I have to start school again...**

**Remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Having succcesfully completed his required phsycologic treatment, Jake was ready to go back to the program and so was Ravenie.

Their parents watched them as they left.

"Do you think he'll be safe this time?" Raven whispered to her husband, bitting her lip nervously.

"Course he will, love, don't worry" Changeling reassured his wife " 'Sides, he learned his lesson well enough this time."

_With Jake and Ravenie..._

"Oh Jake!" Ravenie cried resting her head on his shoulder "I'm so, so happy to be going back!"

"Me too, love, me too" Jake said while stroking Ravenie's hair with his right hand and keep driving with his left. She giggled and pushed his hand down.

"Don't" she said, trying hard (and failing) to hide another giggle, "You'll make us crash Jake"

He turned to her with an incredulous look in his eyes.

"Now, when Ravenie? _When_ have I actually put your life in danger? Heck I try half the time to keep you safe!"

"A couple of weeks ago you didn't" Ravenie said quietly while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Jake sighed, pressed the brakes, turned to look at her and said

"Listen, can we just forget about what happened a couple of weeks ago? I was insane okay? Utterly mad I know it. Can we please not mention it? Please?" he begged.

Ravenie sighed.

"I will" she said finally "But it's not ME you need to worry about..."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

She sighed again.

"Look Jake, you've been all over the news for weeks-" She said ignoring the wince Jake made "Do you honesrtly think the guys at the program will let you off easy?"

"No" Jake said quietly "But I don't care- as long as I have you, I can bear ANYTHING."

His hand found hers and she held on.

Finally, they were at the school's gates...

As soon as they entered everyone began teasing Jake and Ravenie.

Some boys called

"Yo Logan! What will you do when she's not in your classes? Will you suicide yourself there?"

Jake fought to remain calm.

Finally, they got up to Timothy Creak who's eyebrows were raised and he spoke in a cold voice to Jake.

"So Logan...you're back. I thought mommy and daddy would be too scared to let their precious boy out of their sight."

"Shut up Creak" Jake said through gritted teeth, his hands clenched.

"Or what?" Timothy challenged "Forgot I can leave you flat on your back, right Logan?"

"That was luck" Jake replied.

"Luck was it?" Timothy asked in a sneering voice "Well...we'll see about that- oh and that's MY girlfriend's hand you're holding Logan"

"What?" Jake asked, now totally disconcerted. Ravenie looked away from him guiltily.

"Timmy....you were a great help" she began "I swear...I can't thank you enough, but, but my place is with Jake. I am sure of it"

Timothy walked to her and stroked her face.

"You sure princess?" he asked her "I don't want this retard breaking your heart again..."

Ravenie shook her head.

"Just a misunderstanding" she said "I am sure it'll never happen again"

"As you wish" he said letting go of her "As I said, I will always be there, waiting for you..." Ravenie nodded then retrieved to stand by Jake who had an look of extreme incredulity in his face.

"Just spit it out Jake" Ravenie said as they walked further on.

"You _dated _Creak? While I was away? _Him_? _Creak_?"

"Yes Jake" Ravenie said patiently "I did, please don't start that again."

"So you _did _kiss him!" Jake accused.

"Yes and YOU slept with Allison so-" Ravenie began furiously, the reminder silenced Jake who then just took her hand again.

"Hi Jakie!" Allison came up to them.

Ravenie's eyes widened and she glared at Allison.

"Move over bitch!" she said loudly.

Allison smiled at her and answered

"Well...I have permission to talk to my boyfriend haven't I?" she asked innocently.

"Whoa...hold on there- who said you were my girlfriend?" Jake said.

Allison simply smiled, kissed him on the lips quickly then skipped off.

Jake wiped his mouth.

"Woah...that girl is CRAZY!" he said then worriedly at Ravenie "I swear...she kissed me-"

"I know Jake" Ravenie interrupted "Perhaps you should speak with her...help her get her ideas about you two straight."

Jake agreed. He would speak with her at the end of the day...

The day went normal after that. Apart from the amount of teasing from various people Jake and Ravenie spent their day well. Several teachers took Jake aside and spoke to him privately, they were concerned and asked him sharply to NEVER repeat that again. Jake said he would NEVER do that again.

Bruce was particularly hard on him.

It was commonly known that Jake was now Bruce's model pupil and Bruce had been almost as deathly scared for him as Jake's very own parents or Ravenie had been.

Bruce assigned Jake extra work to _keep his mind from absurdities _he told Jake who'd only been able to sigh.

Finally the end of the day came.

Jake said good bye to Ravenie who left for the library and went to talk to Allison.

"Allison" he told her.

"Yes Jake?" she asked him smiling.

"We- need to talk" he told her.

They talked it over, she got angry and shouted at him, they had a long argument...

**THAT NIGHT...**

Ravenie came to their dormitory after the library to find Jake sitting on the bed with a blank look on his face, still dazed by what Allison had told him.

"Hi babe!" Ravenie said caressing Jake's face softly, she then kissed him, he kissed her back but without any enthusiasm.

Ravenie then knew something was wrong.

"What's up Jake?" she asked then she added "How'd it go? Did you break up with her? How'd she take it?"

Jake just shook his head, his eyes elsewhere, he seemed as if on a daze, like someone who hasn't entirely woken up from a nightmare.

"No what?" Ravenie demanded.

"No I did not break up with her" Jake said, finally finding his voice yet it was hardly above a whisper.

"WHAT?" Ravenie cried "WHY NOT?!?"

He just shook his head.

"You don't love her do you?" Ravenie asked him quietly.

"No" he whispered.

"Then...?" Ravenie said.

"R-Ravenie, I-I can't, sh-she-she-she-she's-p-p-pregnant. Allison is pregnant. And it-it's m-mine." Jake said then he broke down.

Ravenie felt she was about to faint...

**A/N: There. Bet you didn't see THAT one coming. Told you this wasn't a JakexRavenie comeback. What'll happen now? Will their love survive this?**

**Review please!**

**Suggestions are (as always) welcomed.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	15. GASP! OMG! Lies

**A/N. And I'm back fans, last chapter was a real bomb, wouldn't you agree with me?**

**Anyways read, review, enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"Oh" Ravenie said finally, sitting down next to him "I see, well, of course, you can't leave her now" she was fighting not to cry in front of him, she stood up to leave but Jake grabbed her as she went and pulled her back to him.

"Don't" he pleaded "Don't leave me, Ravenie, please don't!"

Ravenie caressed his face softly.

"I have to" she said quietly, her voice trembled slightly "You now need to worry about her, I'll be fine, you'll see, you two have a lot to sort out right now."

"Ravenie no!" Jake said hugging her tightly, unwilling to EVER let her go.

"You have much to worry about right now Jake." she said pulling away from him "It's better like this."

"It's not!" he argued with her "We'll figure something out-"

Ravenie shook her head sadly.

"Jake. This is it. It's over. Let me go now."

"NO!!" he shouted tears coming down his cheeks, he had a tortured expression.

"Yes" Ravenie finally broke down as well.

"Listen to me Jake" she told him while sobbing "I love you, I''ll always do, but you're about to be a father, you've got to think about your kid now, now let me go!"

He finally stopped clinging to her. His whole body went limp, only his eyes stared after her as she crossed the room and got to the door but before exiting she turned around, he could see new tears swimming in her eyes as she told him

"You'll be a great father, Jake" and then she left.

His whole world seemed to be spinning, or rather, collapsing.

Also, there was the fact that he hadn't considered that before.

_'Oh, God no'_ Jake thought. He was about to become a _father_, like Ravenie had pointed out, which meant he now had the responsability of another little human being's life besides his own. Jake put his hands on his face and cried.

A_ father_. And he was barely seventeen.

And right after Lise's incident as well, his parents were NOT going to be happy about this and Nightwing would surely murder him now. And Bruce- Bruce...he'd be _so_ dissapointed in him!

_'I** have **to talk to Allison' _Jake thought _'I can't do this' _and he also left to find Allison...

* * *

"Allison!" he called seeing her in the corridor.

"Yes Jake?" she turned, she was surrounded by her friends and she carried a heavy- looking pile of books.

"Allison please, can I talk to you for a second- alone?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said and waved her friends good bye.

"Yes?" she asked him once they were alone.

"I-I can't do this Allison. I'm not ready to be a- to be a-a a father and you aren't ready to be a mother either, please, can you just- give it up?" he winced slightly at the last part.

"WHAT??!!!" Allison cried "Have you gone mad? No! I want this baby! I do!"

"But Ally listen-" Jake tried again but Allison interrupted.

"No Jake YOU listen" she told him angrily " _I _didn't get myself into this alone, you also had a part on this so now, be responsible and take care of your kid 'cause I won't give it up and you ARE going to help me with it"

"But-" he tried again desperately.

"But nothing" she told him firmly "You had your fun with me one night now you suffer the consequences of your actions."

"I was drunk!" he yelled "I couldn't think what I was doing!!"

"Well then that's too bad" Allison said calmly "Whoever told you to go and get drunk anyways? As I said, your mistake now pay up!"

And she left and refused to hear another word about it...

**Back with Ravenie...**

Ravenie was currently sitting on a bench, sipping hot chocolate while crying. She felt a person slide next to her and didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Hi" Timothy said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear "How are you? You look horribly sad!"

"I am" Ravenie answered and she then told him the whole story, once she'd finished Timothy answered

"Well, of course you did the right thing! He couldn't be dating you while leaving another girl pregnant with his child! That would be disrespectful to you, plus, it would also be very mean to Allison considering she didn't ask for it and definitely doesn't have to go through it alone, if Jake had stayed with you, he would've been making Bryce's same mistake and we don't want Allison to feel like Lise did."

"You're right" Ravenie said wiping her eyes.

"It IS for the best." she said even though she didn't care one least bit for Allison she WAS thinking about the baby growing inside of her who WOULD need his or her father.

Then she began to consider how her life would be from now on.

No more Jake.

She wouldn't go over to his house every other weekend. Wouldn't laugh and joke with his family.

She'd see him with Allison and their baby from now on.

And she would be all alone.

She broke down crying once more, Tim doing everything he could to comfort her.

"I know it's the right thing" Ravenie said between sobs "But it just hurts so much!"

"I know babe, I know" Timothy said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Then what should I do Timmy?" Ravenie cried "I don't want more pain, I don't NEED more pain!"

"Just forget" he told her simply and without waiting for her response to his last statement he kissed her.

Ravenie felt her pain eased once her lips connected with Tim's, he was like a drug to her, he dulled her pain, and, like a drug, he was also very addicting which meant after that simple kiss and short conversation Ravenie became as inseparable with Timothy as she'd been with Jake.

Now Jake could not believe how fast she'd gotten over him when he himself couldn't seem to EVER forget about her.

Now he wondered if indeed what she'd told him was true, if she'd truly ever loved him of it had all been lies. He thought the answer to that was the third option.

As for his life, well, he'd tried to convince Allison to give up the baby various times but she'd refused point blankly to do so.

After that he'd been forced to tell his parents who'd fired up as he had anticipated they would, they'd told him he was to finish this year at the program and then they'd personally march him out of it.

He'd tried to stay well away as possible from Ravenie and her life as he best could so that meant he still didn't know what Nightwing thought of him.

Bruce was so upset right now he could hardly look at Jake without making a face.

Jake felt totally miserable.

* * *

**Tim and Allison talkinng alone in a dark room resembling a cellar...**

"Well I must say it all turned easier in the end" Timothy said, Allison nodded.

"They fell apart quite quickly" she agreed "I didn't expect that, I thought they'd put up a bit more of a fight like last time."

"Well, of course, _I_ had a play on that" Timothy said silently.

"What? How?" Allison asked, surprised.

"Well... you know how my powers work, let's just say that the fact Ravenie didn't doubt one bit about breaking up with Logan was due- in a great part- to me."

"Smart move" Allison approved nodding and grinning.

"Yours too" he responded with an evil smile "Nice act you're playing Allison... _pregnant _even _I_ couldn't have come up with a better lie."

"And Jake was so quick to believe me" Allison said with a malicious laugh "Didn't doubt me for a second the fool!"

and both of them burst into dark laughter.

"Phase 1 of my plan complete" Creak said "Now onto phase 2"

Jake and Ravenie had no clue of the dangers lurking in their respective couples, didn't imagine that at that precise moment and with them feeling so miserable and confused they could be a plotting a plan so evil...so dark and sinister that one of them would most likely end up dead and the other jailed...

**A/N. And that is where I stop. I know, I know I'm very evil aren't I? Lol. Please review,**

**Pretty long chapter wasn't it?**

**Summer vacation is coming up yay! Plus, My B-day is on May 20th yay!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	16. Dread

**A/N: Whoa! Now last chapter was a bomb was it not?**

**Anyways hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jake entered the program's library after another lousy day.

Everyone had been bothering him nonstop, calling him names as always, Ravenie had hardly glanced at him and he'd witnessed her kiss Creak at last once or twice, he'd even caught them feeding chocolate-covered strawberries to each other!

That's when he heard the door swish open and saw Creak and Allison come in.

Not wanting to greet any of them Jake made himself invisible.

Thanks to this he could overhear what they were saying.

Here's what he heard:

"So what exactly ARE you planning Tim?" he heard Allison said.

"Oh, something great, really great." he told her.

"Okay..." Allison said.

"You ever gonna tell me what you're planning?" Allison said.

Creak shrugged

"Sure...why not?"

Allison waited for him to continue.

"My plan, simply put, is to get rid of every single telepath, sorcerer and any other sort of person who has a power that makes him or her able to manipulate the mind" said Creak.

Allison gasped.

"As in...Jake and his family you mean?" she asked.

Creak nodded.

"Precisely" he said "The Logan family is my key target right now. As soon as I get rid of them I'll take down the West family and-"

"Why the Wests?" Allison asked "All that Kid Flash and his kids can do is run fast and I don't see why you see that as a possible threat- or do you mean- oh!" said Allison in realization.

"Exactly" Tim said "I was talking about Jinx. Plus, Lise and Speranza can do more than run fast, or so I've heard."

"So why not spare Kid Flash and the boy?" Allison asked, always a step behind Creak.

"Because...dear Allison, can you imagine Kid Flash letting me kill his beloved wife and half his family without putting up a fight? He's obviously going to be the first one I'll have to battle!"

Allison bit her lip. Up until now she hadn't taken him seriously but now she could see he intended o carry on his evil plans.

"Anyways, once I'm through with them I'll go to-"

"Jericho" Allison completed. She now knew how he was directing this game plan. He was taking his most dangerous enemies down first. Once Jinx and Raven were out, Jericho would be the imminent threat.

"Yes" Creak responded with an air of nonchalance.

"After I'm through with the titans I'll go after the Justice League- once the Justice League has fallen, to take over the rest of the world will be fairly easy."

"You're forgetting the Doom Patrol, the X-Men, and several other small, yet significant groups" Allison said quietly.

"As I've said, once the Justice League has fallen, those'll be a piece of cake" Creak said and then burst out in evil laughter, Allison joined him.

After a while, she stopped, however.

"Careful Tim, this is a very risky plan, you can't afford to get caught"

Creak gave a dark chuckle.

"Oh pl-ease Allison, would I ever be that stupid? No, of course not, I'm not risking anything and as I won't be doing the dirty work it's not me who's going to get caught."

"Who is it then?" Allison asked.

"Ravenie" he stated simply.

Jake had to jam his fist into his mouth to keep from shouting outraged.

Allison nodded grinning wickedly.

"Nice" she said.

"Well, duh" Creak replied.

"I don't know Tim" Allison said worriedly "You sure about this? That Grayson girl sounds a bit too weak to me. You sure she'll mange the job you'll be giving her?"

"Oh I'm positive she will" Creak replied "But if she doesn't make it-" he shrugged "T'is not our problem, WE won't be the ones who'll end up in jail"

And both of them walked away.

Jake stopped being invisible, throughly agitated by what he had heard.

He rushed out of there and went to find Ravenie.

* * *

"Ravenie!" he called when he finally spotted her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Please, please, stay away from Creak" he begged her.

"Ha!" she said "Jake, it's normal you're jealous, but to go to this extent-"

"It's- not- jealousy!" he said though gritted teeth- part of it- he realized- was indeed jealousy.

"Then what is it?" Ravenie asked him.

"You're in danger" Jake said and he told her everything he'd heard.

Ravenie laughed.

"Oh man Jake, next time you want to invent some new tale about Timmy, could you at least make it credible?"

"It's true!" he told her furiously.

"Sure Jake" Ravenie said turning away laughing "Whatever you say..."

Jake used his strength to pull her up to him again.

"What?" said Ravenie, now defensively.

"Listen" he told her in a cold voice "Why would I invent any of this? Why should I even care? You say it's jealousy and I don't care whether you're going out with with a 50-year old bloke just as long as he doesn't mean you harm, after all, it's your life to waste as you wish not mine. But- if I'm wasting MY time and MY breath telling you this it's because it's true and I don't want you to get hurt-"

"Fine thing to say when the only one who's ever hurt me has been YOU!" Ravenie screamed, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks.

"That's another misunderstanding!" he exploded as well "YOU broke up with me Ravenie, not me, plus, now I find out Allison isn't really pregnant-"

"Excuses, excuses, gosh Jake I wouldn't have believed it of you. Are you really so selfish so as to leave Allison and her baby when they need you most?" Ravenie said coldly.

"There is no baby!" Jake shouted.

"Sure... Allison is also lying about that" Ravenie replied "According to you, half of the school are liars!"

"Man did anyone ever tell you how desperately cross you can be!" Jake yelled at her.

"Well thank you, you just did!" Ravenie screamed.

In his anger and frustration Jake pulled on Ravenie's hand, none too gently, forcing her to him.

His arms wrapped like steel girders around her waist and he kissed her forcefully, madly, lustfully.

Ravenie kissed him back in the same way.

They both pulled away briefly to gasp for some air then engaged in another fierce lip lock.

For Jake this was bliss, to have her, the girl of his dreams in his arms again.

For Ravenie this was heaven, having him hold her, kiss her...

Realization finally dawned on both of them and she pulled away rather brusquely.

"Ravenie I-" Jake began to say apologetically, he felt terrible.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed and ran away from him.

* * *

That night something horribly creepy happened.

A night guard, guarding the school got attacked, he died several hours later in the hospital because he'd been too badly beaten.

The school felt jittery.

Who had done this?

In the security tape there had been nothing, mainly because it had been damadged conveniently at the time of the attack.

The same thing happed again. And again.

After 3 more attacks to night guards there came, if anything, a worse shock.

A student was attacked and killed.

Everyone was walking though the corridors fearfully, teachers were taking guard now as well.

Jake was sure Creak was behind this but he daren't say anything for fear he'd get Ravenie in trouble.

And speaking of Ravenie, she was now plaer than usual and over the next 3 weeks that followed she appeared to be loosing weight which would not have been surprising seeing as her apetite had diminished enourmously, Ravenie was scared, scared stiff, you see, there'd been over 6 attacks by now, all done by night and every time she could not remember where she'd been the night before, the last things she usually remembered were conversations with Tim and she began to believe what Jake had told her had been right. Mainly because everyone else seemed so frightened and Tim went around, as cool as ever.

* * *

Friday afternoon Ravenie decided to talk to Jake.

"Jake!" she called to him once she spotted him in the corridor, he looked deeply troubled.

"Jake stop!" she called to him, he stopped.

"What is it?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Jake I- I must talk to you, I- I must tell you-"

"Not now Ravenie-" he cut her off tensely, he was deeply aware of Creak watching them intently.

"But- why?" she asked him then seeing Creak a few feet away she understood.

"Oh- okay- bye!"

She knew Jake didn't want to get into another fight with Tim, she knew he'd been hurt various times fighting him before and she didn't want him hurt again on her account.

* * *

Saturday morning Timothy left, claiming he had to go pick up some 'stuff' from home.

Ravenie used this oportunity to go and find Jake.

"Jake!" she called to him, he walked up to her.

"Yes?" he told her quietly in a strained voice, as if he were trying hard not to cry.

"What's up with you?" Ravenie asked him, Jake had looked troubled since yesterday but she hadn't had the chance to ask-

"Ravenie, yesterday there was another attack." he told her in a voice barely above a whisper.

She nodded.

"So I've heard. Who was it this time?"

"No this is different. One of the teachers was attacked yesterday night."

"Who?" Ravenie asked fearfully.

"The Flash" he told her in a broken voice.

"Oh My God! Is he ok-?" Ravenie began to ask but Jake cut across her.

"No. He's just died in the Med- Bay Ravenie. The school's going to be closed up for the next 3 weeks while they investigate- see if they can find something. Now, you wanted to tell me anything...?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No" she said quietly, she couldn't say anything, not now that she knew what terrible consequences would befall her should she be found guilty.

_'I need to be sure' _Ravenie thought _' I must be absolutely positive that I...'_

"I'll see you today at dinner!" she told Jake hurriedly then dashed to her room.

Jake followed silently behind.

Ravenie began searching frantically for her clothes- the clothes she'd worn yesterday.

Jake stood by the doorway.

"Here" he told her handing them to her.

"I hid these and the others for you- thought you might not have wanted..."

But Ravenie did not hear the rest of what he was saying, she was staring fixedly, horrified at her clothes.

For her clothes were drenched.

Drenched-

In the Flash's blood.

**A/N: And here my dear readers is where I must leave y'all.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**C'mon this was long and deserves some good, long reviews don't you think?**

**Anyways the important thing is to review.**

**Summer break is 2 days away from today, gosh I'm so excited so I should have next chapter ready by next week. You won't have to wait long lol.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	17. A Comeback Amidst All Chaos

**A/N: Hey you guys, mind doing me a favor? I'm getting very little reviews for this story and although I'm quite sure that's my fault because I've been taking so long to update as of lately I wanted you guys to tell all your fanfic friends, the ones you know will probably be interested in this story and sort of like, I think "spread the word"?**

**I just don't want any old "Hidden" fan to be dissapointed in me thinking there's no sequel.**

**If you could help me with that I'd be ever so grateful.**

**That said,**

**Onto the next chapter.**

The school closed. Jake was packing his Ferrari to go home for the next 3 weeks when Ravenie came up to him with her lugagge.

"Here" she told him softly.

Without a word, Jake loaded them onto the car.

Together, she and Jake left the school campus.

"I-I wonder how Kid Flash'll take this?" Ravenie said in a real quiet, quivering voice.

"Probably not good" Jake answered, working very hard to keep his voice under control.

Ravenie bit her lip and suppresed several sobs.

Most of the ride was silent after that.

When they were about halfway along the way (It was around 1:00 in the afternoon) Jake stopped the car.

"Want to eat something?" he asked her, Ravenie now saw he'd stopped at a small restaurant called "Atlantic Way". **(A/N: Totally invented by me guys)**

"I'm not sure" she said uncertainly "Plus, I haven't got any money" more than the fact of not having money, Ravenie was scared of looking at Jake in the eye, see the accusation glare he gave her. Even worse, knowing that she deserved it.

"C'mon I'll pay for everything, you must eat something" he insisted.

Ravenie sighed.

"Okay" she complied.

They entered and seated in a booth by the window. Ravenie stared out of the window rather than at Jake.

Jake ordered for himself a cheesebuger, some french fries and a coke, Ravenie ordered a caesar salad and diet soda.

She knew however that she couldn't evade Jake forever and that proved itself to be true once the waiter had walked away.

"Jerk" Jake muttered under his breath.

"Why?" Ravenie asked surprised, caerfully avoiding Jake's gaze.

"If you could just hear everything he thought about you-" Jake began angrily.

"Oh Jake, don't bother" Ravenie said soothinly "I don't mind, I'm with you aren't I?"

Jake raised his eyebrrows.

"Are you really?" he asked her now, Ravenie winced slightly at the coldness in his tone.

"What's up?" He continued "_Timmy _starting to scare you now is he, finally starting to doubt _pretty boy _are you?"

"Yes" she replied quietly.

"Or is it all just a game Ravenie? Creak not enough for you now? You wanna start messing with my heart now as well?"

"N-no!" Ravenie's voice quivered andd she finally broke down into tears, Jake, for once, restrained the need to wipe them away and merely gave her a cold glance his hands clenched tightly in fists.

"Oh Jake I'm sorry!" she gasped "I'm so, so sorry! I should've listened! I should've stopped it! I-"

"You should have" he told her "It's too late now"

"Oh Jake, Jake!" she cried despairingly "I'll do anything! I promise! I'll be with you, I'll kiss you, I'll hold your hand, I'll even sleep with you , just please, _please _don't hate me any longer!"

"If you think you'll buy me off with the promise of sex you don't know me yet, hon." he told her, then he added in a gentler voice "But I don't hate you Ravenie, I'll never be able to, I love you, and love and hate don't mix, I'm just very, _very_ dissapointed with you as of now."

"You have every right to be" Ravenie mumbled.

"Have you spoken with Creak after any of this?" he asked her.

"N-no" Ravenie told him "I-I haven't seen him since he left yesterday."

"Didn't return to school, the cowardly git" Jake muttered angrily.

"So- so there is no baby? With Allison I mean?"

Jake sighed.

"No" he told her "I also fell into their little trap."

"But- but nothing'll sepparate us from now on will it?" Ravenie asked tentatively.

"No, nothing" he told her solemnly.

Ravenie leaned in and kissed Jake, a sweet, passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her tongue gently asked permission to enter Jake's mouth.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Jake thought about how good this felt, he had her here, safe with him, she was his again, it was hard, just now, to feel worried about anything.

Their food came and they ate with amazing speed, man they were _hungry_!

After that Jake payed the bills and they left together.

Driving in the car now with Jake was great.

Ravenie rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Jake smiled as he felt her cuddling against him. Creak had been right about one thing, he WAS possesive of her, but that was just because he loved her so much.

"I love you" he told her.

"Me too baby" Ravenie replied, her eyes closed with bliss.

"Ravenie- what do you like about me?" Jake asked her quietly.

"Everything" she answered "How you always protect me, help me, make me laugh, make me proud, those nice little details you show only for me and oh yeah, your damn, hot, sexy body" she added with a laugh.

Jake chuckled with her.

"What do YOU like about ME?" Ravenie asked him.

"Like you said. Everything. The way you're more cautious than me, more prudent, organized, well-mannered, a great fighter, your body that drives me wild, your tender touch, you name it- plus you're much more intelligent than me."

"Not always" she said miserably "You were able to see through Creak's facade almost immediately whereas I-" she didn't even bother to complete the sentence.

"Yeah well," he told her seriously "Believe it or not that's not your fault, those are his powers"

"What d' you mean?" she asked him.

"Oh, after I heard all his plan I researched a bit about him, I found out his mom is Sinistra."

"Who's she?" Ravenie asked curiously.

"Apparently some sort of sorceress, a good one though, like my mom who was a great deal of help to the Justice League and the sorts" **(A/N. Invented ficcional character here!)**

"Never heard of her" Ravenie said strangely, surely her father who knew ALL about the Justice League would have told her...?

"Not surprised" Jake answered quickly "She retired AGES ago, and she was never an OFFICIAL member, more of like a back-up or something, she was extremely powerful, TOO powerful and the Justice League feared she'd switch sides..."

Ravenie continued to listen, now genuinely interested.

"Now, if there's ever been a weirder couple I doubt it- you see, Sinistra married a villain, a villain she'd caught, imagine that! After a couple of months they married and within the year they had a son- Timothy.

"How weird, what was she thinking?" Ravenie added.

"Precisely that. I don't think she _was _thinking. You see, shortly after they married the villain was let free as a "wedding gift" I think that had been his plan all along, anyways, the baby, Tim, was apparently too powerful because the labor it took to bring him to life killed Sinistra. And so Tim grew up with his father, his father has the power to control emotions, he's an empath but more than that he can USE those emtions to his advantage, make people do stuff, make people FEEL stuff, that's why, I believe, Sinistra fell in love with him in first place."

"That villain" said Ravenie slowly "He sounds a lot like another bloke we know..."

"That's right" Jake told her grimly "We're talking about Dikos here" **(A/n: Dikos is a ficcional character I've created which will be sort of Beast Boy and Raven's archenemy)**

Ravenie gasped.

"Dikos! No!" she said horrified.

"Yep. So anyway, we KNOW our parents imprisoned his father, surely, Tim would be vengeful toward us, their children? A fine way to do it since he inherited both his father AND his mother's talents. That's why he's so dangerous and that's why it's impossible to fight him. You see, the more hatred I feel against him as I'm battling him, the more powerful he grows and he uses that hate against ME, in a doubly painful way. That's why" he added quietly "He was able to seduce you too"

Ravenie bit her lip again.

"What do you mean?" she asked him quietly.

"He knows. He felt it. You told me you DID feel attracted to him, even if you loved me more, and he was able to use this mere attraction and turn it into stronger, dangerous emotions. Please-" he added in a rushed voice "Please tell me you didn't sleep with him."

Ravenie shook her head.

"There's only one person I've ever made love with" she said smiling weakly. Jake did not smile but said

"I wish I could say the same"

Ravenie sighed and stroked his arm tenderly.

"Oh Jake, you were drunk, Allison manipulated you, don't pester yourself about that,_ I _don't care anymore, is it really so different from what Creak did to me?"

"You're right" he said softly "Anyways that's good because if you HAD slept with him you'd have become extremely vulnerable and he'd have complete access thereby control over your mind and body, I'm glad that didn't happen."

Ravenie smiled relieved. She was also frightened now from thinking how close she had been for that to have happened,

"Yeah" she said "Me too."

Just then, Jake's cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?" he answered it, his face paled as he listened, just then he added tensely "Hold on, I've got another call here."

after about fifteen min. of listening Jake hung.

"Crap" he said.

"What's up?" Ravenie asked fearfully "Jake? What's happened?"

"Lise is having the baby Ravenie" he told her quietly "She's in labor now and Ben'll need all the help he can get."

"Oh gosh Jake! We must help them! Poor Lise!" Ravenie cried.

"We can't" Jake said, and tears began to pour own his cheeks as he said this

"Ravenie, somebody broke into the manor last night, my whole family was attacked and- and" he choked a little on the last bit "Starlight's in a very critical condition, it seems like she isn't going to make it."

Ravenie was horror-struck.

**A/N: And that fans is where evil me decides to stop. There are 2 crisis right now. next chapter will be divided I believe between what is happening with the titans and what is happening with Lise. **

**Hope you leave lot's of reviews!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	18. Birth and Kidnap

**A/N: Now summer's here you will be getting quicker updates, yay! Thanks so much for all of your support guys! You're all awesome you know! One more thing, this chapter'll contain lots of flahbacks okay?**

**Now, on with the story,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie was fighting back tears.

"Jake" she told him "Let's go to the hospital to your family, they need you there, now more than ever, Lise and Ben can and will have to wait."

"You sure?" Jake asked her even though he himself knew this was not a question. He couldn't just leave his family when he could possibly be wasting the last minutes of Starlight's life...

Jake choked and swallowed hard, trying not to cry also.

"Here Jake," Ravenie said holding up her hand "Give me the phone."

Jake handed it to her and she dialed Lise's number.

After a short conversation with Ben in which she explained the situation and also apologized profusely and the thing was set. They would not help Lise.

Feeling guilty for their friend but all the same not wanting to change anything about that Jake and Ravenie sped to Jump City's hospital...

* * *

**With Lise and Ben...**

Ben hung up the phone. He sighed heavily. So they weren't coming. It didn't seem like he was going to get any help from them.

Thankfully he'd brought his best friend with him.

His name was Stanley.

"So, what's up man? Why the long sigh? They're not coming are they?" Stanley asked.

"No Stan, they aren't" Ben said quietly.

"Why? Had something more important than helping a friend did they?"" Stanley asked frowning.

"No, Stan, it's not that, there was- an emergency that showed up with them." Ben replied, defending Lise's friends even though he couldn't help but feel betrayed by them at the moment.

"Emergency?" Stan scoffed " Emergency is what happened this morning man!"

Ben couldn't argue with that. This morning it HAD all been chaotic.

_Flashback_

_That morning he'd gone to deliver Lise's breakfast as usual, before going to school._

_He'd knocked on the door but she hadn't answered so he'd entered cautiously to her room in case she was still asleep._

_He'd found her on the bed alright, moaning with pain, clutching her stomach._

_Lise was now 8 months along with some weeks. He'd given her some alka- seltzer and then gone away to do some chores._

_When he came back, Lise was complaining about a headache so he'd given her some aspirin._

_He'd stayed with her, stroking her head for a while but then his father called him, it was time to go to school so he left her to get his school bag ready._

_He came back to wish her a happy day and found her, vomiting a fountain of blood and then promptly fainting._

_Scared out of his mind he'd rushed for help to his parents._

_They couldn't have cared less for her, they'd never really liked her, they'd always seen her as a bad influence for their son and had told Ben to get ready for school._

_Angrily, Ben rushed back upstairs to Lise's room, picked up his girlfriend and carried her carefully down the stairs._

_His parents had told him that if he walked out of that door with that "slut" he'd have to find himself a new place to live._

_"Fine!" Ben had yelled at them "I can't believe you can be so heartless, I wouldn't want to spend another minute with you even if they PAID me for it!" and he'd rushed to get help._

_At the hospital, things just got a whole lot worse._

_Lise was in a critical condition allright but her baby was far off worse, it seemed like she was going to loose it. Finally, they'd stabilized her and here they were, ready to have an early birth..._

_End of Flashback_

Ben waited outside anxiously for news. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be still for more than 5 sec.

"Chill man, she'll be okay, you'll see" Stanley said, trying unsuccesfully to calm down his friend.

The truth was, even Stanley could see the situation did not look very good for Lise.

* * *

**With Jake and Ravenie...**

Things weren't much better on the other occassion as well.

Jake and Ravenie arrived at the hospital fairly quickly.

Jake rushed to his parents.

"Who did this?" he demanded "Tell me and I swear I'll beat the **** out of him!"

"Calm down son," Changeling said firmly "We cannot help her by throwing temper tantrums but we CAN help her by being here for her."

Raven hugged her son tightly to her.

"Who did this mom?" he asked her quietly "Who'd want to hurt a little, handicapped girl such as Starlight?"

"Not just her, Jake, all of us. Like I told you, somebody broke into the tower and attacked us all, Starlight just got the worse blow of it." Raven's voice didn't quiver even though she felt more pain than she'd ever had in her life, thinking she could possibly loose her little Starlight today.

"God, we fought SO hard to keep her alive, and now this-" she told Changeling softly, he just nodded. He couldn't bear to look at the pained expression on his wife's face, he knew he had to be strong for her, for all of them, but he knew that if Raven, who'd always been the tougher of hte 2 of them began crying he would crack up as well.

"Why don't you want to tell us who attacked her Aunt Raven and Uncle Beast Boy?" Ravenie asked frowning.

Raven looked briefly at her husband before turning to Ravenie and saying

"You're just much too young, dear, to be troubled by those little details."

"I'm not too young. I'm training to be a heroine and I'm sixteen soon to be seventeen! Jake is seventeen and he'll be eighteen in a couple of months he's almost a full adult, besides, he has a right to know who hurt his family."

Raven sighed.

"Jake, it was an enemy of the family, we could not see who he was, we could not even see if it was a _he! _We don't know who attacked us, though there are millions who would, your father and I have many enemies out there and-"

"So have I" Jake said quietly.

"What?" his parents asked, sure they'd heard him wrong.

"So have I" Jake repeated more loudly, his hands began shaking as he fit two and two together, he now knew WHO had done this.

"What do you mean son?" Changeling asked sharply.

Jake however didn't answer his father but looked at Ravenie and said

"Ravenie, Creak! It was Creak!"

She looked uncomfortable.

"You sure about that?" She asked him "That's a very serious accusation you're making and-"

"I'm a 100% sure" Jake told her firmly "He left, remember? Said he had to go pick up some 'stuff' well this is the 'stuff' he was talking about! He left in order to plan the attack on my family, just like I heard him say he'd do! Remember? He told Allison he was going to take my family off the picture first and then-"

"He'd follow with the Wests" Ravenie whispered terrified. "Oh Jake, we must alert them, they are in grave danger and-"

"They are not" Changeling said firmly "They, in fact, are here in the hospital with us, along with your family Ravenie and the rest of the titans, now could you two please explain what you're talking about?"

Once reunited with the rest of the titans Jake and Ravenie recounted what had happened and the things they'd discovered during the last few weeks...

* * *

**Back with Lise...**

Things seemed to be going from bad to worse for Ben.

To get the baby out of Lise the doctors needed to do a C- section and Lise was not stable enough for one yet.

Ben was starting to fear both Lise and her child would die.

He was a nervous wreck and the calls frm his parents (mostly angry outbursts demanding for him to come home and "leave the wretched girl be") did nothing to help.

Stanley had long since decided to just give up everything and start praying.

Ben wanted despereately to see Lise, but the doctors would not allow him near her.

Ben had tried to call someone- anyone for help but Lise's friends all seemed to have turned off their cellphones.

Meanwhile the wait continued and Ben couldn't help feeling that all hope was lost and that when they DID bring her out again, it would be for him to take her straight to a tomb.

It did not help that every once in a while, whenever Lise came around he supposed, the air was filled by her blood- piercing screams of pain.

It did not help that he could not be there to comfort her.

Lise. The girl he was about to loose. The girl he loved...

* * *

**Back with Jake and Ravenie...**

"But you see now, we're all fine"Kid Flash reassured the two teenagers.

"That does not mean," Nightwing said quietly "That this boy, Creak, is not worth investigating."

"I quite agree with you," Changeling replied, mainly to shut Nightwing up "But right now, wouldn't the most important thing would be to see if my daughter's alright?"

"You're right" Cyborg said firmly "Nightwing," he added for Nightwing seemed about to protest "Changeling's right. Whatever else can wait. The Wests are safe aren't they? So are Jericho and his family-"

This was not, however, entirely truthful both Jake and Ravenie knew for there WAS somebody missing, somebody who, by the way, was very vulnerable right now, having her baby and all, somebody who happened to be a West-

Both Jake and Ravenie's eyes opened wide at the same time as realization hit them both.

"Oh my God" Ravenie said "Oh God, oh God! No!"

"What? What's up with you?" Nightwing asked his daughter, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Jake, how could we've been so stupid, how could we forget-?" Ravenie whispered mortified.

"God, I don't know-"

"What?" all the adults questioned sharply.

"LISE!" Both teens screamed in unison.

"Oh gosh Jake, she- she's having the baby right now, she's vulnerable, she- she, and Ben's all alone with her-!" Ravenie said panic quickly overtaking her.

"Wha-? My daughter? My daughter's having her child?" Jinx screamed.

Nobody spoke, nobody moved.

Jinx and Kid Flash seemed to have frozen as their guilt crashed in.

It was the first time they'd said the name in months, almost a year from now.

"Lise" Kid Flash said through unmoving lips "My daughter. Where is she?"

"In a very great danger" Jake said quietly.

* * *

**Back with Lise and Ben...**

Against all odds, she made it.

Lise had the baby after hours and hours of pain.

To the world came a little boy. Much like Kid Flash.

Lise, weaked by the birth but happy all the same, had her son in her arms.

He would be taken away, of course, he still had a few weeks in the incubator and then they could take him home.

Where they would go, now that Ben's parents had kicked him out as well, Lise had no idea but didn't care as of now, all she felt was a great joy.

Ben left them alone for a while to go and get himself some food, he hadn't eaten at all that day.

When he came back, Lise was screaming again.

Worried and wondering what could have gone wrong now, Ben tried to open the door.

It would not open.

Ben listened.

"No, No! He's my son! He needs to be here! Who are you? Who are you? No, stop! Leave him alone, Leave ME alone! No! Nooo!"

Ben pulled on the door hard with the helpd of Stanley and they found-

Nothing.

Nobody was in the room.

No Lise.

And no baby.

* * *

**Back with the Tians...**

"Where can she be?" Jinx moaned.

Suddenly a huge monogram was before them.

"Creak!" both Jake and Ravenie cried.

"Where's Lise?" Jake thundered "Tells us or-"

"Relax, dude, she's here alright, with me, and as long as you guys do everything I say she and her son won't be hurt." Tim said "But, if any of you DARE confront me-" he didn't finish his sentence but looked behind him and they all saw a tied Lise, still in her hospital gown fighting to get loose.

"No!" she was crying "No! My son! My son! He needs to be in the hospital! He needs to be in the incubator! He won't survive long outside it!" Creak took no notice of this and merely gave her a cold look, instantly Lise began screaming, screaming with pain, and Jake, who knew that pain yelled

"No! Stop!"

"Leave her alone! We'll give you whatever you ask for, just leave her be!" Kid Flash thundered "Don't hurt my little girl" he added more softly "Not more than what I've already done to her."

"Meet me tomorrow at 1:30 pm behind the old, abandoned bookstore. I will tell you what to do from then on." Cerak told them softly, dangerously.

And he was gone.

Jinx and Kid Flash both lay on the floor, shaking with tears, fright, and above all fury at Creak and at themselves for letting this happen...

**A/N: And that's it fans! Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	19. Fate's Indesicion

**A/N: And I'm back! Thank you all for your amazing reviews for last chapter.**

**Happy B-day to my friends Marcela and Tania! Love ya girls!**

**Please review,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"What'll we do?" Changeingasked worriedly.

"What do you mean 'what'll we do'?" Kid Flash asked "We'll just give the maniac what he asks for won't we?"

"Look Wally" Changeling replied "You are one of my closest friends and I would do almost anything for you but, just for right now, that won't be the case."

"Why? Why won't you help us?" Jinx asked, hurt and surprised by her friends' attitude.

"My daughter" Changeling replied shortly and, as if on cue, Starlight's monitors that were attatched to almost every part of her body began beeping furiously. She was having another stroke.

Raven glanced despairingly at her daughter, then back at her friends.

"We can't" she told them agitated "I'm sorry, Starlight needs us."

Jake nodded. That, he remembered, had also been HIS decision a short while ago, and he had chosen Starlight over Lise as well.

"The others can go with you." Changeling replied, anxiously peering at his daughter, who was now being attended by a least a dozen doctors and nurses.

"You sure?" Nightwing asked him seriously "Man, can you handle all this alone? Maybe we should, I don't know, split up or something..."

"No." Changeling said firmly "Go. ALL of you. You guys'll need all the help you can get from each other if we're attempting to defeat that wretched boy."

"Go. We'll be fine" Raven reassured the others.

"I'll stay with Jake's family" Ravenie volunteered "I'll kep you posted, dad, promise." she added to her father, who nodded curtly and left with the others in a hurry.

As the doctors came out, Jake breathed a sigh of relief, Starlight was stable for now. She was asleep of course, they'd had to sedate her, otherwise the pain would've been too much for her.

"My poor, poor baby" Raven said, blinking back tears "She's had to suffer so much already and now this-" Even after all these years, Raven still blamed herself for Starlight's being unable to walk. Now, she felt a total failure.

_'Great heroine I am' _Raven thought bitterly _'I couldn't even save my own daughter from an attack'_

Jake was having a tough time as well. He was scared stiff by his sister's unknown fate and knowing there was not much he could do to help only frustrated him even more.

"She'll be alright" Summer said quietly, until then, Jake hadn't noticed she'd walked to stand beside him.

"I hope so" he answered, quietly as well.

After this, he noticed how very little he knew about his family now, the sepparation from them had left him without the slightest idea of what was going on with them.

"So..." he said awkwardly "You and that guy- Brian or whatever his name was-"

"Ryan" Summer said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, him. You two still going out then?"

"No" she told him nonchalantly.

"No? How come?" Jake asked, surprised. The last time he'd seen her, his sister had been crazy for that guy.

"I broke up with him" she told him "Long story..."

"Well..." Jake told her slowly "I don't know about you sis, but to me it seems like we have lot's of time for a story..."

Summer sighed and began to tell her brother...

_Flashback_

_Ryan had come to pick her up for another party. It was Melanie's party and Melanie was one member of the cheerleading squad so Summer felt that she, as team captain, ought to go._

_Since Terry and Charlotte were also going the 4 of them had agreed to go together._

_Ryan, as always, was trying to talk her into sleeping with him, Summer refusing him as aways._

_When they'd gotten to the party, Summer heartily wished they hadn't gone at all._

_There were 2 whole tables dedicated to alcohol and another where they were apparently selling drugs._

_Ryan disappeared for a while and for the meantime Summer watched, totally horrified, how Terry drank a bottle of beer, soon grabbing another, then another, then another, and so on until she was quite drunk._

_She and Charlotte, who was equally grossed out, decided to leave early and they went outside to phone their parents._

_Outside she met Ryan._

_"Babe" he slurred, his eyelids dropping, his breath smelling awfully "What would you say to have a night with me, eh? Eh?"_

_"Eww, NO Ryan, and even less when you're like this." Summer had said indignantly, she'd known, of course, that her boyfriend drank and smoked but she hadn't expected him to drink THIS much._

_"But babe" Ryan had cried and then he'd forcefully began to kiss her and touch her, Summer had gotten away, blasting him with her powers._

_Ryan had then disappeared again._

_"Jerk" She'd told her friend disgusted._

_"You bet girl. And a total sex- machine for sure." Charlotte had added._

_When they'd gone back to retrieve their stuff they'd witnessed something horrible. _

_Ryan and Terry were both engaged in a fierce lip lock, Ryan on top of her..._

_Having witnessed her boyfriend cheat on her with her best friend Summer had left the party totally destroyed._

_Needless to say she'd broken up with him the very next day and she hadn't spoken to Terry since..._

_End of Flashback_

"He DIDN'T!" Jake cried outraged "I am SO going to kill him!"

"It's nothing Jake" Summer told him reassuringly "I'm over him. He's a jerk. And jerks and not worth fighting over for Jake."

"She's right" Ravenie said quietly coming from behind them "You did the right thing, Summer."

"Thanks" she told her smiling weakly.

"So...you didn't do anything...NAUGHTY with him, did you?" Ravenie asked.

"No, and I'm not going to do anything with ANY of my boyfriend's 'till I'm married, and if they can't wait well, that means they don't really love me." Summer said seriously, then she looked mischieviously from her brother to his girlfriend and added

"What about YOU guys? Have YOU done anything naughty?"

They both blushed past scarlett and avoided her eye.

Summer giggled.

"Nah, I imagined something of the likes, you two have been going out since like FOREVER, it was bound to happen sooner or later, personally, I just DON'T want to end up like Lise that's why I don't want to do anything, have YOU guys always taken...you know...the necessary precautions...?"

"Yes" they both answered immediately.

Summer nodded her approval.

Ravenie shuddered of what her dad would do if she became a teenaged mother- Jake would probably NOT live to tell the tale...

Speaking of Jake, he was now white as a ghost as monitors began beeping in Starlight's room again and her vitals began to go down at alarming rates.

They spent the next 3 or 4 hours this way.

Starlight would be stable, then would have another stroke, then stable, then a heart failure, stable, wrong, stable, wrong, stable...

"You kids better head home" Changeling said after a while "You need your sleep, go, I'll acompany you then come back, we'll inform you of anything new."

"Nightwing said that it was okay for you to sleep in the manor for today Ravenie" Raven added.

"That'sgreat!" she told her aunt while catching Jake's eye. Jake grinned back weakly,still feeling too worried for his sister to think about anything else.

They arrived at the Logan Manor shortly afterwards and Summer and Jake had to tuck their younger siblings, Jade and Scott into bed, reassuring them that Starlight would be alright.

"You're carrying huge responsability on your shoulders right now Jake." Ravenie told him quietly.

"Tell me about it" Jake murmured bitterly "Not to mention, I'm worried sick for Lise as well."

"What could Creak have asked in exchange for her?" Ravenie asked, wonderingly.

Her titan communicator began beeping.

"Yes?" Ravenie answered then saw it was her father on the line.

"Dad!" she exclaimed "Gosh! How'd it go? Is Lise okay? Is she with you? How's the kid?"

"She's not with us yet." Nightwing told her gravely.

"How come?" Ravenie asked, sick with worry for her friend.

"Creak said he wants to talk to you Ravenie, and Jake of course." Nightwing told her.

Jake held Ravenie tightly to him.

"It's too dangerous" he whispered "We don't know what he's planning for us."

"Exactly" Nightwing told him severely "It's time for a new plan..."

**A/N: And that's it for now fans, sorry I did not write much of Lise's situation but that's next chapter alright?**

**Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar mistakes,**

**remember to review,**

**Tell me what you think,**

**Suggestions are welcomed,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	20. Uncertainty for Tomorrow

**A/N: And I'm back, fans, thank you so much for all of your support for this story,**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**As always, review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"No" Ravenie said sharply.

"Huh?" Jake turned to look at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked his daughter firmly.

"I meant no, there is no time to make another plan, all this while I'm sure Lise is scared and weak and her son could be dying, no...we'll just have to go as it is- we can't risk more time."

"We can't risk getting OURSELVES caught." Jake told her, grabbing her wrists firmly.

"Jake is right." Nightwing told his daughter firmly "If you get caught it'll just make it more difficult for us."

The titans all nodded in agreement. Even Jinx and Kid Flash.

* * *

**With Creak and Allison...**

"Who- who are you?" Lise asked scared, she'd just woken up from the unconciousness Creak's torture had left her in.

"You don't want to know..." Creak told her with a cruel smile.

"Wh-where is my son?" Lise asked, scared more than ever now.

"Right beside you." Allison said lazily, playing with a remote.

"What's that for?" Lise asked fearfully, her eyes falling on the remote.

"Pity you asked." Creak told her softly, dangerously.

With that, Allison pressed the button on the remote, Lise began to toss and turn and roll on the floor with pain, her whole inside felt like it was on fire.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed "Please stop it! Please!"

"Well..." said Creak, still with a cruel smile on his face "Since you said please..."

The pain ended. Lise layed sprawled on the floor, panting, trying to catch her breath while aching all over.

Just then, she heard other rasping noises beside her and a faint cry.

She glanced, horrified at her son, who seemed unable to breath, who was choking before her very eyes.

"Please!" she yelled at her captors desperately "Please! He's just a baby! Just a baby! He needs the hospital! Please! Let him go free!"

"Ah...I don't think so..." Creak said softly, cruelly.

Lise, desperate, threw herself at Creak's feet imploring.

"Please!" she said "Take me! Kill me! Torture me! Do anything you want to me! Just- just please- please- let my son live."

"Get away filth" he spat at her, with a nod in Allison's direction, Allison punched the button and Lise began to get the unbearable pain once again.

The pain was so much it overwhelmed her, and, once again, she sank into a deep, troubled, unconciousness, leaving her son totally alone and unprotected...

* * *

**Back with Jake and Ravenie...**

"Ravenie, we can't go!" Jake told her anxiously.

"Yes we can, Jake" she told him shortly.

"It's too dangerous!" he pleaded with her.

"Look Jake, I'm sixteen, you're seventeen, we've been on the Justice League's program for five months now, I think we're ready." Ravenie told him.

"Yes Ravenie" he said furiously "We've been in the program for five months now and look where that's got us! Nobody knows but you and I but you know what Creak did to you, and no matter how hard I've fought him over the last few months, Creak has always overpowered me."

"What did Creak do to you?" Nightwing asked his daughter, concerned. Ravenie ignored her father.

"Are you suggesting, Jake, that I can't look after myself?" she asked him sharply.

"Ravenie, what I mean is that we already know you're vulnerable to his powers, and I can't even defend myself against him, let alone manage to defend you, Lise, the baby, and myself." Jake told her.

Ravenie stayed quiet.

"What if he uses you?" Jake told her softly, while caressing her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked him with tears in her eyes because, of course, by now, she knew what he meant, she also knew that he was right, and that Lise would have to wait.

"What if he puts you against me?" Jake asked her "Would you like me to die, Ravenie?"

"No!" Ravenie screamed, agitated from just thinking about it.

"Precisely." Jake nodded "Because Creak knows my weakness, he KNOWS I'd rather die myself than harm you Ravenie, he also knows I would die in order to protectyou, Ravenie, my love, and he's planning it all well, he wants me out."

"Listen to Jake, dear" Starfire told her daughter soothingly " He knows what he's talking about."

Ravenie embraced her mother.

Nightwing beckoned Jake to come forward to him.

Jake tensed, it would be the first time he would be alone wih Nightwing since he and Ravenie had had the first fight.

"Thank you" Nightwing told Jake quietly.

Jake was startled.

"What for?" he asked Nightwing.

"For making sure she stays safe."

"That's nothing, I love her, I want her to stay safe." Jake told Nightwing honestly.

"Yes, I know that." Nightwing told him seriously "And I'm glad my daugther has found such a good boyfriend in you."

"Thanks" Jake said, rather flattered by Nightwing's compliment.

"If there's anything I can ever do to repay you...just say it." Nightwing told him.

"Well..." Jake began "You don't really have to, but there's just one thing I do want to do, probably as soon as possible, and I'm going to need you and Aunt Starfire to approve first.

"Oh, Just say it dear," Starfire replied "Anything for you, anything."

Jake sighed, he'd thought about this over and over, some people might say they were too young but personally, he felt ready.

"I want to marry her." he told Nightwing and Starfire firmly, without a doubt in his voice or expression. He said this softly, careful so that Ravenie would not overhear him.

Then he winced, waiting for their outburst.

I didn't come.

"Yes," Nightwing said.

"Yes?" Jake asked amazed, he'd expected anything, ANYTHING, for them to yell, to scream, to say NEVER, but definitely not THIS.

"Yes I think you should." Nightwing told him "After all, she'll never find someone better for her than you,when this is all over, you are free to plan how you'll do this- of course, you'll need to wait at least a year- 'till Ravenie is of age."

"Of course sir," Jake replied automatically. He knew he was seventeen as well, he knew he still had six months to go before he was of age and Ravenie was one year younger than him, which meant he'd still have to wait about a year and a half to get married. Plus, he hadn't spoken to his parents about marrying her yet. He'd sort of expected Ravenie's parents to put up a bit more of a fight, convince them at the end, and THEN tell his parents.

"There's another thing Jake," Nightwing told him.

"Yes?" Jake asked his soon-to-be, father-in-law.

"What did you mean when you said Creak did something to Ravenie?" Nightwing asked him.

Jake sighed, it was a long and unpleasant story and he REALLY didn't want to think about it now.

"Would you mind if I told you that story another day, once Lise is back with us?" He asked Nightwing.

"Of course," Nightwing replied "That can wait, certainly."

"How's Kid Flash doing?" Jake asked his father once yrsaw him and walked over to him.

"Not good." Changeling said sadly.

"I expected as much, go on." Jake told his father

"Well, he and Jinx have fought so hard to stay together Jake, much like your mother and I, and then their sixteen-year-old daughter turns pregnant from a boyfriend they never approved of, and he dumped her as well, next the news about The Flash's death-"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jake saw Ravenie wince at that.

"-and now this" his father was saying "No, it's been too much on poor Wally..."

"So..." Jake asked "Have you caught the- person- who killed The Flash?"

"No" his father answered seriously "Although the Justice League say they're very close to finding who it is..."

"When I find who did that to my father I'll- I'll- I'll tear them to pieces, break those pieces apart and then set them on fire and dance round the fire!" Wally exclaimed.

Jake saw Ravenie retreat several steps from Kid Flash, her face a mixture of fear, guilt, and revulsion. Jake moved to stand beside her and hugged her comfortingly.

The chaos was only beginning though.

The moitors attatched to Starlight bega beeping furiously, faster than they'd ever beeped, everyone tensed, doctors and nurses rushed to help Starlight but the beeping carried on.

Suddenly, Jake began to get dizzy and his head began aching horribly.

He sat down on the hospital floor and closed his eyes, his hands in his forehead, and it was as though he'd closed everything else up too.

Suddenly, he was looking inside of Starlight's room, he could see the doctors and nurses all trying their very best to stabilize her but further on he could feel Starlight's pain, he could hear his sister's silent screams of agony.

It was all very strange seeing as he could still feel himself, sitting on the cold hospital floor. But at the same time he was connected to her, to Starlight.

_'Jake help me!' _she screamed _'Jake, make it end! I don't want to fight anymore! Make it end! My chest! It hurts too badly!'_

The pain ended as suddenly as it had come and, with a gasp, he rushed back to reality.

Starligth's monitors had stopped altogether. The doctors stood around her looking dejected.

Raven threw herself on the hospital floor cryingas

"My baby! My poor, poor daughter!" and as others began to soothe her, as his father stroked her, tears falling down his normally dry eyes, as Ravenie grasped his hand firmly, Jake was only aware of one thing...

He had lost her. They all had. He'd lost his little sister...

**A/N: There. That's all there is for the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed, there are more surprises to come.**

**BTW: I am closing the poll soon, you guys can still vote if you haven't. **

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	21. Saved

**A/N: I'm so glad of all the reviews I've been getting for this story, keep it up guys!**

**Anyways so we left off just as Starlight died...**

**Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jake could not bear to look at his dead sister on the white bed.

All around him, the room was a complete atmosphere of sorrow, mostly coming from his parents.

Raven was crying as she took hold of Starlight's hand, Changeling was hugging his wife tightly to him while tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Starfire was crying silently into a handkerchief, Nightwing softly patting her, now looking more grave than ever, his eyes however didn't leave Changeling and Raven.

Bee was crying silently as well, Cyborg was holding her hand but he moved right next to Changeling and clapped him softly on the back.

"Yo, man" he said softly to his best friend "She was a fighter, she really was and you know that better than all of us but- maybe it was just too much for her..."

Changeling nodded at his best friend, his face still a mask of pain.

Jinx hugged Raven tightly and both women cried, poor Jinx, who was also going through a bad situation right now.

Jake felt all his siblings come to him, all crying.

Jake hoisted Jade up and hugged her tightly to him. Summer was beside him, tears coming down her beautiful face, Scott came last and it looked as if he, like Jake, was trying hard not to cry, to stay strong for their family but in the end he broke down as well.

Jake wasn't crying, he felt as if his insides were being torn apart, as if he were being ripped, limb for limb, but he did not cry.

He finally set Jade down, when his arms became soar and simply began to pat all of his siblings in comfort.

He couldn't bear to look at his parents, they'd always been so much stronger than he and now, seeing them torn like this didn't help to keep himself strong.

Rebecca and Michael came over to them, they were both crying but Rebecca came over to him and signaled for him to walk out of the room with her.

He shook his head, he couldn't leave the room, not when his parents needed him the most, but he did go to a secluded corner with her, Ravenie walked up to join them.

"Who did this?" Rebecca whispered fiercely.

"The same one who has kidnapped Lise." Jake answered in an undertone, he didn't bother to conceal the hate in his voice. Ravenie entwined her arm with his, he didn't mind, in fact, Ravenie's touch made him feel slightly better.

"What does he want, attacking heroes randomly?" Rebecca whispered furiously.

"To conquer the world." Jake answered simply.

"I assume he's the one who killed The Flash...?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Jake said firmly...too firmly.

"How do you know?" Rebecca asked suspiciously.

Jake felt Ravenie tense beside him and one glance at her face showed her utter panic in this topic.

"Trust me, I just do." he answered her, careful to avoid eye contact with his girlfriend.

Rebecca dropped it.

For some reason, Jake still felt, still heard his sister's last few moments in his head, because he knew now that's what had happened. He'd heard his sister's mind on her last few moments, he'd entered her body for her last few minutes and-

But before he could continue it all began again.

The room began to spin, he got a nagging headache and soon he wanted to throw up, there was buzzing in his ears, he closed his eyes...

And everything seemed to have closed with them once again.

_'Pay attention!' _said a soft, weak, feeble voice.

The voice was no more than a mere whisper but Jake recognized it.

"Starlight!" he gasped, except his real lips, the ones he could barely feel back in his body, didn't move.

_'Yes Jake' _the voice said, it sounded tired and forced, as if this conversation was wearing it out.

"But your dead" Jake said, then-

"Oh my God! Does this mean I can hear dead people?"

_'No Jake...I'm not dead, not yet."_

"But- but your heart monitor and everything-?" Jake exclaimed.

_'Like I said...not YET' _the voice replied _'I need your help Jake, or I AM going to die.'_

_"H- how?" he asked her._

_'Pay attention...'_ the voice said again and then it drifted and he was thrown back to reality.

"Jake! Are you okay?" Ravenie asked him, scared.

He wobbled a little and would have fell but she caught him on time and steadied him. Everybody was looking at him now.

"Starlight" Jake choked, he was still breathless and a little dizzy.

"What about her?" Ravenie asked him, her voice quivering with unshed tears.

"She's alive" he said quietly.

Everybody looked at him weirdly and, perhaps, a little worriedly.

"No she isn't, Jake" Summer told him softly, a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes!" Jake said firmly.

A few titans looked at Changeling and Raven with worried expressions.

"Son," Changeling began while Raven cried into his shoulders "I- I understand that you're- you're hurt by her death as- as all of us but- but that's just it. She- she's dead Jake. There's no point in trying to deny it."

"Just- just accept it Jake" Ravenie told him quietly.

Jake understood.

The titans thought he'd gone overboard with grief and thought he was now mad.

He looked at Starlight's monitor again. Was it possible he could have imagined it all?

And then he saw it.

Beep. The monitor said.

"No! Look! She's alive! She is!" Jake exclaimed. Everyone glanced at the monitor that was still.

"Jake-" Raven began soothingly "Perhaps if you sit down, you know, drink a little water-"

"I'm not mad!" he said indignantly "Trust me, I'm as sane as all of you!"

Beep. The monitor went again. It followed a LOOONG pause but eventually-

Beep.

Jake got up and went next to his sister.

He didn't know what he was doing, didn't know what he was expecting but by now he knew she needed him to live.

He put his hands in her and immediately felt a connection. He felt her pain and her struggles and he seemed to distance the other world around him.

Outside, everybody looking at Jake saw that his hands and all his body had begun to glow white and that Starlight was encased in the white light as well.

Inside Jake was fighting alongside his sister so that they could both live.

_'It's useless!' _his sister cried _'I cannot fight this Jake, I need to die, I MUST die!'_

**'No!" **Jake told her **'We'll fight this together!'**

_'Jake, you're connected to me right now!' _Starlight wailed.

**'And?' **Jake grunted while fighting against death.

_'If I die and you haven't broken the connection- Jake if I die we BOTH die!' _Starlight said _'Save yourself!'_

**'Not a chance' **he told her **'We live together, we die together.'**

This went on for well fifteen min. before Jake felt a change, as if the force he was pushing against was getting weaker...

_'We're winning!'_ Starlight replied _'This is it Jake! We're-'_

With a loud CRASH! Both he and Starlight were thrown back to the real world- Jake stopped glowing white, both he and Starlight were out of breath and gaasping but they had made it. They were both alive.

"I can't believe it!" Raven cried "You were right!"

And the next couple of minutes Jake and Starlight spent it by being engulfed in hugs, kisses, and tears of delight.

Jake sighed in relief.

They had made it.

"Jake!" Ravenie rushed to him and kissed him there, in front of everybody, Jake grabbed her by her waist and lifted her in the air as he kissed her back- they had made it.

Nightwing cleared his throat and both teens remembered they were in public.

"Sorry" Ravenie said, looking at her father, grinning guiltily.

Jake laughed and caught her hand which he held tightly in his.

His grin soon faded into a serious face however.

"What?" Ravenie asked him, reading his expression.

"We have to get to Lise." he told her, she nodded.

"I thought we'd agreed on a new plan?" Nightwing asked them tensely, looking anxiously at his daughter.

The whole room was looking at them intently now but the hardest gazes were of Jinx and Kid Flash.

"Nightwing is right" Jinx told them weakly "I- I love my daughter but if you two go and get caught that'll only make things worse..."

"Any other time I would have agreed with you." Jake told her and the whole room of heroes "But I can see what Creak is thinking and he won't wait any more- if we don't go now- he'll kill her."

Everybody gasped and looked at Jinx and Kid Flash who looked dreadful indeed.

"We- we can't ask you to risk your lives for us." Kid Flash said finally, he sounded faint.

"She's our friend as well, we WANT to do this for her" Ravenie said firmly.

"You- you sure?" Changeling asked his son worriedly "'Cause I don't want to loose you Jake, not when I've just regained my daughter."

"Look dad" Jake said "I'm not sure about anything right now except that he's planning to kill her and that I want to stop that from happening, so, we've got to go."

"And it's not just about her anymore" Ravenie said fiercely when Jinx and Kid Flash tried to interrupt again "It's for her son as well and-"

But she quieted under Jake's look of defeat.

"What?" she asked him "What now, Jake?"

"Look Ravenie" he told her severely 2I can't promise we'll get the kid out alive. That child is premature. It's supposed to be in an incubator, she just narrowly missed a miscarriage and you know it."

"Of course," she replied "The doctor said she almost had a miscarriage because of all the stress she was going on- what with no parents or anybody to help her-"

Jake shot her a warning glance and she stopped talking immediately, both of them looking at Jinx and Kid Flash who winced at this.

"Once again, it's all my fault my daughter's so weak." Kid Flash said "God, I deserve this." he added.

"No you don't!" Jinx said "It wsan't only you, it was me too! We- we should've been better-"

"Now's not the time for that." Jake told them shortly "Whatever the reason was, Ravenie, she ALMOST had a miscarriage, Ben took her to the hospital because she was bleeding internally, she almost died!"

"I know" Ravenie said.

"You know they had to do a C-section to save her and the baby." Jake told her.

"Yes" said Ravenie, unsure of where Jake was going with this.

"Premature nbabies have got to stay in the incubator a long time for them to fully develop. And he's been out of it for nearly two days now, he must be having some trouble breathing if not more-" Jake said.

"What if they've tortured him as well as Lise?" Ravenie said horrified.

"Exactly" Jake told her "Now, I'm not usually the negative one but I'll be honest and realistic with you Ravenie, I doubt we'll even find LISE alive, but I can almost be sure that kid is going to die if it's not dead already."

"Poor Lise" Ravenie said "She fought so hard..."

"We have to go now" Jake said, Ravenie nodded and now, none of the titans tried to stop them from leaving...

**A/N: That's it now, fans hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter's the rescue- or not? I haven't decided yet.**

**Review!**

**Don't forget there's only a couple of days left 'till the poll is closed.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	22. Torture

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who've reviewed, you guys are awesome,**

**Hope you enjoy THIS chapter as well,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jake and Ravenie left the hospital as as soon as Nightwing told them where they were supposed to meet with Creak.

"I'm scared." Ravenie finally admitted as they walked to a vacant lot in Jump City that was usually used as a parking lot.

"Me too." Jake replied, he was worried sick, though most of his worry was not for himself but for his girlfriend.

They continued down the road in in complete silence.

Finally they came to a halt in front of the parking lot.

Taking a deep, steadying breath Jake entered, closely followed by Ravenie...

Nothing. There was nothing to see, no one in sight, it looked completely desserted.

"P-perhaps they decided to leave after all." Ravenie whispered, a note of wishing in her voice.

"I don't think so." Jake whispered back to her. Out of the corner of his eye he had caught sight of a moving shadow.

"And how right you are." said a voice above them.

Both teens gasped as Allison and Tim landed in front of them.

"Ah, Logan." Creak said, a note of danger in his voice "I'm so pleased that you could make it into our nice little reunion. So pleased indeed..."

"What did you want with us, Creak?" Jake whispered at him furiously.

"Patience, my dear friend, let's get one thing at a time, shall we?" Tim said with a dangerous smile.

"We haven't come here to play games!" Ravenie told him angrily "Tell us where is our friend and her son, now!"

"Oh, the slut and the bratty, whiny kid? Why, they're right here of course,, my, you should've just asked, we would've shown you-" Creak said smiling cruelly, he then nodded at Allison who punched a button in her remote.

Immediately a glass cage appeared in front of them, and in it was-

"Lise!" both teens screamed.

Lise was thrown, unconcious on the floor, her clothes were ripped, her face and arms were swollen, cut, and bruised. Her son layed beside her, looking equally bad , though if he was unconcious or dead, they could not tell.

"What have you done to her?" Jake roared at Tim.

"Easy there Logan, I can assure you, she looks bad now, but if you two don't do as I say, she's going to be a whole lot worse!" and he and Allison cackled madly.

"What do you want?" Jake asked him, his voice dripping with hate for Creak.

"Let's play some games, shall we?" Creak asked, Allison beside him laughed.

"Games?" Ravenie replied "Why would you bother with games?"

"Because, Ravenie dear" Creak began, glaring at her "I love to play with my food before I actually eat it."

"Funny." Jake said, glaring at Creak "Ha ha. Hilarious. Really amusing."

"Yeah?" Creak said, taking a step closer to him, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red "Well, let's see how _amusing _you find this." and with no more words he grabbed Ravenie and pulled her into a rough, forced kiss.

Ravenie struggled, trying to get away from him, her panic rose when she felt his hand roaming dangerously inside her blouse...

BAM!

With a huge force, Creak was sent flying through the lot, he landed with a hard THUD! on the ground.

Ravenie looked at Jake gratefully, Jake still had his fist in the air, and he was glaring at Creak with more hate than ever.

"Don't- you- dare- EVER- touch- my- girl!" he yelled at Creak who got up, dusted himself and went to stand beside Allison.

"Wrong move, Logan" he spat "Wrong move indeed..." his eyes glowed black.

Jake began to scream and fell to the floor in pain.

"Jake!" Ravenie gasped "No!" and she tried to get to him, but cables shot out of nowhere, binding her tightly to a metal chair.

The chair was positioned in a way so that she could see everything that they were doing to Jake, who was now rolling on the floor, writhing and screaming a scream of pure agony...

"Stop!" Ravenie cried, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks "Stop! Stop! Don't hurt him! Please! Don't hurt him!"

Creak smiled, walked up to Ravenie and kissed her again, Ravenie struggled against the cables binding her, wanting to get away from him.

"You want this to stop, don't you? You want to save your little boyfriend do you? Answer me!" he commanded harshly.

With a sob, Ravenie nodded.

"Will you do what I tell you to, Ravenie, love? 'Cause you know...killing him now would be so easy..."

"No!" Ravenie screamed "No! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!"

"Will you do as we tell you to?" Allison asked her.

"Yes!" Ravenie cried "Anything! Anything! Just stop! Please! Just stop!"

Creak's hands stopped glowing black.

Jake stopped writhing and lay on the floor, panting.

Ravenie's bindings became loose and she rushed to Jake.

"Ravenie!" he gasped holding her close to him "Ravenie, are you okay? What's up? Did they hurt you?"

Still crying, she shook her head, kissing him at least ten times, glad he was alive...

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Allison replied, then wrinkled her nose "Yuck! I HATE sweet!"

Both teens tensed up and prepare to fight.

"And now," Creak began "Let's play the games, shall we?"

Allison laughed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked Creak in a sickly sweet, sing-song voice.

"Oh yeah, that's right, before we begin, we shall bow to each other, shall we, you know, manners before anything, right?"

Both he and Allison inclined their heads slightly at Jake and Ravenie.

"Now," Creak said "Your turn. Bow." he told them.

"There's no way." Jake said.

"Not a chance." Ravenie scoffed.

"Ahh, you two should've learned by now, YOU'RE not the ones who have the power here _I _do!" Creak replied angrily "Perhaps a little dose of pain will do it?"

Both teens began to scream in agony as Creak's powers hit them once more. It stopped.

"Now" Creak barked at them "Bow to me!"

"No!" Ravenie said, wincing in pain at every other movement.

"Nothing doing." Jake said, even though he was still sore from Creak's last two tortures.

Creak glared at them and began to torture them again.

Both teens screamed and screamed as Creak tortured them.

Finally, he stopped.

"For one last time." he said coldly to them "Bow to me."

Jake looked at Ravenie, still gasping on the floor, and in more pain than ever, he himself felt he was about to faint from so much pain.

Ravenie felt two or three tears fall from her eyes and she quickly and painfully wiped them away furiously, oh sure, she was in more pain than she'd ever been in her life, but she wasn't about to let the villain see that. She wouldn't give him the satissfaction to see her cry.

Jake sighed, he looked at Ravenie and their gazes connected for a moment...

They both dropped to their knees, finally doing what they were told and bowing to Creak and Allison who laughed, now more than ever.

"You see?" Creak told them still snickering "It wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Jake was looking intently at Creak with all the hate he could muster, his hand was entwined with Ravenie's and it was shaking now, with a mixture of fear, hate, and, most of all, worry and resignation.

For he knew now that Creak intended to fight them. He had guessed as much. Turns out he also wanted to humiliate them. _Play _with them as he'd call it and they had no means of stopping him.

Jake knew now that Creak had the power to make them do WHATEVER he wanted.

He realized something with dread.

There was no way out now.

**A/N: That's it you guys, hopefully I'll have next chapter up soon,**

**Remember to review and check out the poll if you haven't already.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	23. Fight for Life or You Die

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter, you're all so sweet guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much,**

**Don't forget to review,**

**Check out my poll if you haven't already,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"Excellent." Creak replied, smiling darkly as both Jake and Ravenie stood up. **(A/N: Remember last chapter Creak forced them to bow to him)**

"What do want now?" Jake asked him, not bothering to hide the hate in his voice.

"Whoa, easy there Logan, I'm getting there!" Creak told him, smiling cruelly.

"You see, you probably know why you're here Jake." Allison told him, smiling, a sickly sweet smile.

"To fight." he answered simply, with a monotone worthy of his mother.

"Precisely," Creak told him, his dangerous smile still on, "You ready to fight me, Logan?"

"Ready when you are," Jake replied, hoping Creak couldn't hear a trace of fear in his voice.

"Excellent." Creak replied, still smiling. Both he and Allison stepped closer to Jake, who immediately tensed up. Ravenie made a sudden grab for his arm, he could feel she was scared, for she was trembling slightly next to him.

"I'll fight you," Jake told Creak in a cold voice "Alone."

"Why, of course Logan, as you wish." Creak said smiling.

"What? No Jake!" Ravenie protested.

"Ravenie, love, trust me, this is too dangerous for you." Jake told her quietly, then when she opened her mouth furiously to protest he swiftly covered her mouth with his own, giving her a sweet, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Trust me." he told her quietly in an urgent whisper "I just want to get you out of the fire line, okay, love?"

"No Jake! I can fight! Please! LET me fight alongside you!" Ravenie told him.

"No." he told her firmly.

Allison harshly sepparated Jake from Ravenie.

"Jake! No! No!" Ravenie cried, struggling against Allison "No! Jake! No!"

"I'm going to be okay, love." he told her with a weak smile and he blew her a kiss.

As soon as they began to fight, Jake felt Creak's powers hit him once more.

He fell to the ground, screaming and in a whole lot of pain.

"JAKE!" Ravenie cried and struggled against Allison more than ever.

Jake continued to try and fight but he was in a bad disadvantage with Creak.

"Stop it!" Ravenie cried "Creak, you coward, you called US here so that we could BOTH fight, let's see if you're that good with the TWO of us against you!" she said fiercely.

Creak's eyes flashed red and he glared at her.

"As you wish." he told her coldly, venemously.

"Ravenie no, what are you doing here?" Jake hissed at her as she joined him.

"Helping you, Logan, you're not the only superhero here, you know?" she snapped at him.

"Ravenie, no!" he told her fiercely.

Too late. Ravenie's eyes flashed white and Jake knew with dread what was going on.

"I'll give you a break, Logan." Creak said, smiling cruelly "You won't have to fight ME for a good couple of minutes..."

"No, no" Jake said, slowly backing away from Ravenie who was advancing now toward him, her face expressionless but her eyes and hands glowing green.

"Oh, yes, how do I enjoy these shows!" Creak said, laughing madly.

"You're mental if you think I'll fight HER." Jake told Creak furiously.

"Well, from up here, Logan, it does not seem like you have much of a choice, it's either her or you, you decided." Creak told him coldly, smiling all the time.

"No." Jake told him, still backtracking "No, there's no way, I knew this, this was your plan all along wasn't it? You knew! You knew I'd rather die myself than face harming her! You knew it!"

"So I did," Creak told him, still smiling cruelly "What will you do about that, huh?"

"Look Jake, in this game, there's just no way for you to win, either you beat her, in which case we get rid of her, or she beats you, in which case we get rid of YOU!" Allison said, laughing.

"No, Ravenie, please, it's me..." he pleaded with her, even knowing himself it was useless.

Ravenie began attacking him and ,try as he might, he just COULDN'T hurt her back, he loved her, so he had to stand blow after blow that she gave him.

Creak and Allison both couldn't stop laughing and, to make things worse, when Jake glanced sideways at the cage where Lise lay with her son, he saw she had woken up but was choking, as if unable to breath.

Finally, Creak's hands stopped glowing and Ravenie returned to normal.

"Jake!" she cried "Oh God! What happened?" she exclaimed as she saw him, sprawled on the floor, looking more beat up than ever.

"Nothing." he gasped at her, roughly avoiding every eye contact with his girlfriend "I told you to stay out of this!" he yelled at her.

"Well, sorry! Sorry for trying to help you!" she screamed back at him.

Suddenly, her eyes glowed white again and Jake groaned, _'here we go again'_, he thought glumly and prepared himself to be beaten up more than he already was by his girlfriend.

But, to his surprise, she walked, not up to him, but up to the metal chair again where chains clinked and made her a prisoner.

"One more move, Logan." Creak told him smiling darkly "And she's dead. You see that? It's an electric chair, you take ONE step closer and she's dead."

"What do you want?" he told Creak desperately.

"I want you dead." Creak growled at him.

"What? You want to kill me? Fine, go ahead, but let THEM go first!" Jake told him angrily, signaling Ravenie and Lise, and in truth he didn't care anymore, he WOULD die just as long as Ravenie was safe...

Then, he remembered something, God, he HAD been dumb!

Using his powers he freed Ravenie from the electric chair.

"You!" Creak barked and began to torture Jake once more.

Once that was over, Ravenie became herself again.

"We need to get away from here," Jake gasped at her, he was having trouble breathing, he felt dizzy, and wanted to throw up, his head felt like it was about to split open, he didn't feel good at all. He knew if they stayed here for a couple more of mintures they'd ALL end up dead. He, Jake, was now too weak to defend them all.

Using his powers he also freed Lise , earning himself, of course, another torturing treatment from Creak.

Fighting the need to pass out, and using the last bits of strength that he had, he took Ravenie, Lise, and her son to the T tower, leaving Creak and Allison behind...

Once they arrived he could hear screaming.

"Lise! Lise!" Jinx and Kid Flash screamed running to help their daughter.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked them, dazed, she was only JUSTbeginning to regain conciousness and Creak's tortures had left her terribly weak.

She swayed on the spot then fell into her father's arms.

"Lise! Lise! Oh thank God, honey! Thank God you're okay!" Kid Flash said, hugging his daughter tightly to him.

Ravenie was still out cold, but Nightwing and Starfire took care of her quickly.

Lise fainted on her father's arms again, she was just too weak.

Nobody really knew what to do about Lise's baby boy, not knowing if he was alive or dead, Cyborg decided to put him in a heating machine in the Titan's med- bay. It wasn't exactly an incubator but it was better than nothing, right? They would take him to the hospital as soon as everybody was settled down.

Jake was the only grave case.

He collapsed right after Nightwing took Ravenie from his arms.

According to Cyborg, one of his lungs had been punctured, his pressure was high, he had a major concussion, several internal bleedings, and also several cuts and bruises.

He was quickly rushed to the hospital to the "Emergencies" area alongside Ravenie, Lise, and her baby.

Raven and Changeling were sick with worry...

**A/N: Oooh! What will happen now that Jake is injured- and badly from what we can all tell.**

**Still wondering if Lise's baby is alive?**

**Don't forget to review,**

**Suggestions are, as always, welcomed.**

**You have two more chapters to go before I close the poll so vote if you haven't yet.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	24. Cured and Interrogation

**A/N: Hola! Which in spanish means 'Hi!', I'm back! I must say I got wonderful reviews from all of you guys, thank you so much, many of you are concerned for Lise's baby. Many of you also told me if I would be capable of killing a baby...I could actually, I already killed Valete didn't I? But anyways, no, I do NOT intend for Lise's baby to die- YET. He might die in future chapters, MIGHT. You'll have to keep reading if you want to find out more...**

**With no more said,**

**Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

It was 3 days after the attack.

Ravenie was scared. Deathly scared.

Oh, not for herself. For Jake.

She was currently hooked on an IV and could hear various machines connected to her body.

She was lying, wide awake in a white hospital bed.

Lise was on her left side. She was still sound asleep, she also had an IV hooked on her, an oxygen tank hooked on her, her heart monitor, etc. She was heavily bandaged. She hadn't woken up at all, the doctors told them she had signs of both starvation and rape.

After all, Ravenie though bitterly, Lise had been with Creak for three full days and he obviously hadn't given her food, also, it seemed like he'd had his fun with her.

But it was Jake, at her right side, that worried her the most.

He had on an IV, oxygen tank, heart monitor and various other machines, he was scheduled for a surgery that same afternoon, he had needed blood transfusions from his mother, his father, even from her, Ravenie.

His pressure was high, dangerously high, presumably still altered by Creak's attack. He had a major concussion, like Cyborg had anticipated, but what was worse is that he had several broken ribs, his left arms was broken, he had tons of cuts and bruises and yet he hadn't been able to heal himself, it seemed to Ravenie that either Creak had shut down Jake's powers, or simply Creak's powers were immune to Jake's. The thing was, Jake couldn't heal himself.

What really, REALLY worried everyone was the collapse of Jake's left lung.

His right was the only one working right now, and everyobody knew that would simply not be enough, they had to repair his other one, yet how to do so, remained a mystery.

Ravenie knew that unless they did somehing, and something QUICKLY, Jake would die soon.

She took a quivering breath, beginning to sob as she thought about that.

Stretching from her bed, she took Jake's hand in her own.

"Don't leave me, Jake." she whispered, her voice shaking with tears "Please, I can't bear it if you do, Don't die, love, don't die."

"By you getting all weepy and your white blood cells going down, you aren't helping him much dear." Raven said in a soft tone.

Ravenie was startled, she hadn't noticed her Aunt was there.

"I-I- I'm sorry Aunt Raven," she stammered "I-I swear I didn't mean to-"

"I know dear." Raven told her, smiling weakly.

"He wouldn't want you to be weakening yourself to him." Starfire, her mom, replied, entering the room.

"I know, it's just so hard-" Ravenie said, letting a few tears fall.

"It's hard for all of us Ravenie, but we need to stay strong, for him." Raven said quietly.

Ravenie nodded, her aunt was right. After all, she imagined that as hard as it was for her and as much as it pained her it must be tons of times worse for her Aunt Raven and Uncle Changeling. Jake was, after all, their SON.

"So...we still don't know WHO did it right?" Ravenie asked her Aunt who shook her head.

Since Ravenie knew she'd fainted and couldn't remember half the fight with Creak, she really didn't know if it had been Creak or Allison or even BOTH of them who'd hurt Jake so badly.

She knew Creak had hurt Jake, of course, but from that to actually puncturing one of his lungs was long shot.

Ravenie had no idea it had been HER, while in Creak's trance, with one of her starbolts.

Since Jake was out cold he could not tell them who had hurt him this bad.

Suddenly he began coughing, real violently.

Raven only gave her son half a glance before running out of the room at full speed, shouting for help.

Doctors and nurses hurried in.

Ravenie couldn't see WHAT they were doing, there were so many of them she really couldn't see Jake but when at last they left the room, Jake was stable, had stopped coughing, and was wide awake.

"Jake!" Ravenie cried "You're awake!"

"Yes I am, love." he told her, smiling weakly.

Ravenie stretched 'till she felt their hands entwine. Jake squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"How do you feel, honey?" Raven asked her son anxiously.

"Lousy." he replied with a groan "Real lousy." He could feel now that even the slightest bit of movement hurt him.

"Darn it!" he complained "Looks like Creak beat me up once again. And badly."

"Oh Jake! What happened? What happened? Who hurt you this bad?" Ravenie cried, squeezing his hand and letting a few tears fall.

Everybody was startled to see Nightwing, Changeling, Kid Flash, Jinx, and the rest of the titans come in.

"Oh, Jake you're awake!" Changeling exclaimed and rushed to his son's side, "Son, are you okay? Feeling alright?" he asked Jake.

"Yeah dad, I'm okay, pretty sore and all but I'm okay." Jake replied.

Ravenie sighed inwardly with relief once she saw a dark blue aura wrapping itself around Jake's left arm, curing it of its many cuts and bruises. Presumably also curing the fact that it was broken.

"Jake, who did this to you?" Ravenie asked him once more.

"That." Nightwing replied seriously "Is something we'd ALL like to know. What happened, Jake? What really happened down there?"

Jake sighed. As much as he hated Creak and Allison he wouldn't be able to lie and say it had been them who had hurt him this bad, because surely his dad and Nightwing would ask him to explain how Creak's powers worked and Jake knew they wouldn't be sattisfied with his description.

Because Creak's powers, while they were incredibly powerful and deadly, should not, by any chance, leave markings on the victim's body.

That, he thought, was the most clever thing Creak had done.

Because the Justice League wouldn't even consider him for the attacks, the attacks had been violent and pretty bloody while his attacks were normally silent and did not leave any trace on the body.

Oh, he could try blaming Allison, of course, except for the fact that Allison's powers would've been so easy for him to subdue that it would leave all of the titans wondering why he hadn't defended himself.

Yet he really couldn't bring himself to say it had been Ravenie. That would surely attract questions, and, just like he had at the program, Jake wanted to keep Ravenie out of trouble.

By now they both knew it had been Ravenie who had killed all those people but Jake knew she hadn't done it on purpose but at the same time Jake highly doubted the Justice League would believe him.

"Well Jake, who was it?" Changeling asked his son once again.

"I-I can't tell you." Jake said agitated.

"Why not? We all want that maniac to go to jail don't we?" Kuid Flash told him, he was sitting by Lise's bed, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Okay look, Creak attacked me alright? It's just- well-"

""But Jake, Creak attacked ME too and I didn't end up as bad as you. I mean, I hardly had any bruises, it was all mostly pain but inside my head, or at least, that's what Aunt Raven calls it." Ravenie told him.

"True. Ravenie described Creak's powers to all of us Jake, that shouldn't have left any signs on yourself." Raven told her son seriously then added "Jake, what are you hiding from us and why?"

"H- hiding mom? N- nothing, nothing at all!" Jake replied, getting more and more agitated.

"Son, why are you protecting them? Why are you protecting him? Don't you see all the harm he's done?" Changeling told his son sharply, surprised that his son would EVER be defending a criminal.

"Protecting him?" Jake said quietly then shouted "Protecting HIM? No way!"

"Was it Allison, son?" Raven asked him in a monotone voice.

"No, of course not, I could defend myself against her pretty well, thanks." Jake told his mother angrily.

"I knew that." Raven told him.

The titans all talked quietly among themselves but Jake could still hear them anyways.

"He's hiding something, that's for sure." He heard Aqualad say.

"Protecting someone, no doubt." Hot Spot replied.

"But why, WHY would he want to protect Creak or Allison?" Jinx whispered.

"Jake, why aren't you doing this?" Ravenie told him quietly "Just tell us who did this so he or she can be rightly punished."

"Something happened out there that he doesn't want to tell us." Speedy was saying.

"You don't think- because Ravenie says she fainted, she probably doesn't remember who attacked her- you don't think Jake could have allied himself with them do you?" Argent whispered urgently.

Dead silence followed her words.

"I did not!" Jake exclaimed indignantly, shocked that not even his own parents had defended him.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sorry Jake, but if you don't say anything buddy, that's what we're all going to think." Cyborg told him apologetically.

"Why are you protecting Creak?" Bee asked him "Don't you want him punished."

"Of course I do, it's not him I'm protecting!" Jake cried "It's her, alright! It's her I'm protecting!" he said while looking straight at Ravenie.

"But Jake, what are yopu saying? I fainted in the middle of the fight-" Ravenie began but quieted under the look Jake gave her.

"You didn't Ravenie. Remember what I told you before we went there? The reason I didn't want you to go with me?"

"You said you were scared he would use me against you..." Ravenie's voice trailed to horrified silence.

"Yes." Jake said sadly "I'm sorry, Ravenie but-"

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed horrified "I did this! I did this! God, I attacked you Jake!"

**A/N: And there, my dear readers, is where I leave you. Not much of a cliffhanger but next chapter things start to heat up again and tension rises to the roof!**

**I would like to invite you all to read my friend TheCrew88's stories. Particularly 'His Hope' which I believe you will all enjoy.**

**Anyways, just a suggestion.**

**Remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	25. The Calm After the Storm, or before?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. Hope you like this one as well.**

**Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Chers,**

**Franshes**

Everybody was looking horrified from Jake to Ravenie.

Jake sighed.

"Yes Ravenie." he told her softly "You did this to me."

Ravenie began sobbing hysterically.

"Calm down!" Jake told her "I'm alright, Ravenie! I'm fine, really!"

"No you aren't!" Ravenie said between sobs "Look at you! And it's all my fault!"

"But...how?" Nightwing asked Jake.

"How what?" Jake asked Nightwing.

"How could she attack you? YOU of all people? And how come she doesn't remember doing it?"

"I was Creak." Jake stated simply.

"Explain." Changeling told his son, nodding for him to go on.

Jake sighed then said

"Creak can hypnotize or- well, I don't know WHAT exactly, he sort of puts people into trances or something- forces them to do stuff. And after they do whatever he asks them to do they can't remember a thing."

"But son, if Creak can do that, then why is he bothering with stopping superheroes at all? Why doesn't he just put us all in trances and make us do the work for him?" Changeling asked.

"Well dad, I think Creak can't put EVERYBODY in trances. There's just- some- kinds of people that for some reason are- I don't know- vulnerable to his powers." Jake replied.

"You mean I'm weak! I'm weak and can't defend myself against him! You were right all along!" Ravenie cried, feeling more stupid than ever.

"Nobody can defend themselves from Creak, my love." Nightwing told his daughter "His powers are unstoppable."

"And I never said you were weak." Jake added "Ravenie, pet, you anything BUT weak."

"Theres a difference between being weak and having a weakness." Raven said firmly.

"How do they work? His powers I mean." Kid Flash asked "Because, he HAS to have a weakness..."

"Nobody knows, I guess." Aqualad replied.

"I know." Jake said.

Everybody turned to look at him once more.

"HOW do you know, son?" Changeling asked him.

"I- I researched a bit about him." Jake said.

"WHY?" All the titans demanded.

Jake shivered slightly. He couldn't really tell them WHY he'd done it, otherwise he'd be telling them that it had been Ravenie who had killed The Flash so instead he said

"Well, you know, he- he was- is- my teammate in the program and, well, I've had to fight him numerous times so, you know, I became curious. I never could defeat him no matter how hard I tried and that seemed a bit odd to me."

"You're lying to us Jake." Raven replied monotously.

Jake silently cursed his mother's powers for detecting his nervousness.

"What REALLY happened son?" Changeling asked.

"C'mon Jake, tell us, we won't get mad." Jinx said.

"I did it because- because I was jealous." Jake finally said. It wasn't a lie. He HAD been jealous when Ravenie had been going out with _him _**(A/N: Meaning when Ravenie was mad with Jake and started going out with Creak)**_. _That, and the fact that he had overheard Allison and Creak's conversation had led him to investigate about Creak and his origins.

"Jealous over what?" Starfire asked, then, she seemed to remember "Oh!" she cried.

Everyone looked at her.

Starfire seemed embarrased to say what came next but said it anyways.

"R-Ravenie, my dear," she said "Wasn't this guy the guy you, well, the guy you dated for a short while when- you know- you fought with Jake?"

Everyone gasped at Ravenie.

Ravenie and Jake both groaned.

"Yes mom, he was." Ravenie replied "You don't need to rub it in my face, I think I'm already paying enough for all that, besides, neither Jake nor I like to be reminded of anything having to do with that time, particularly that part."

"You DATED him?" Nightwing half screeched at his daughter.

"Yes dad, I did." Ravenie said, looking directly at her father's eye "And does that really have to do with anything in here?"

"Anyways" Jake replied "I got jealous and investigated a bit about him."

Nightwing nodded, he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with his daughter.

"Go on." he said.

So Jake recounted what he'd found out about Creak for the titans.

"No wonder he's a pretty dangerous bloke." Changeling replied "His dad tried really hard to kill Raven and me, also the rest of us."

"Particularly you." Nightwing told Changeling nodding.

"Dikos tried to kill you dad?" Jake asked his father.

"Yes, countless times." Changeling told his son.

"And now, his son's trying to kill Jake." Summer said.

"Like father, like son, they say."Jake replied glumly "That definitely explains why he wants to kill me so much."

Jake briefly told them about the conversation he'd heard about Creak's game plan.

"So he's the one who killed my father!" Kid Flash replied.

Both Jake and Ravenie fell silent at this.

"We... don't know that Kid Flash." Jake said quietly.

"But of course, it makes perfect sense!" Kid Flash said angrily "Who else would it be?"

"Someone who had been hypnotized by him into doing so?" Ravenie said fearfully.

"If that was indeed the case, then whoever did it is a deep trouble." Changeling replied. Nightwing at his side, nodded gravely.

"How so?" Jake asked them.

"Well, first off they'd have a really tough time proving their innocence and after THAT is done then there's no proof of WHO hypnotized them, also, that person could still be charged for manslaughter."

Jake felt his stomach tie in a horrible knot. Of course. Because manslaughter meant at least a year in jail.

Ravenie was now, more scared than ever.

"Fighting him will be really tough." Aqualad said seriously.

Nobody doubted him on that.

* * *

**4 days later...**

Thanks to the return of his powers, Jake was able to heal fairly quickly.

His punctured lung was painful, but it mended it in the end.

Ravenie still felt terrible about what she'd done to her boyfriend nonetheless.

"I should have listened to you!" she said "I shouldn't have gone! You were right Jake!"

Jake tucked a strand of her jet black hair behind her ear and wiped away her tears.

"Ravenie, love, drop it. We've had this conversation countless times already. It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing that was going to happen, you were just trying to help." he said.

Everyone else murmured in agreement.

"You warned me." Ravenie mubled silently so nobody could hear her.

"Of course, now that we know she is vulnerable to his powers she shouldn't try going against him." Nightwing said severly.

"Of course not." Jake agreed quickly. Nightwing threw him a grateful smile. Jake smiled back, he had a feeling he and his future father-in-law were going to get along just fine.

Ravenie agreed with this as well. Shee did NOT want to be used against her own boyfriend again. She did NOT want to put him through that EVER again.

Ravenie also apologized profusely to Raven and Changeling as well, she had, after all, hurt their son and caused them anxiety.

"Never mind dear, you didn't mean it." Raven told her, smiling. Changeling nodded, smiling at her as well.

After one more day at the hospital Jake was free to leave and everybody prepared to do a big party at the T tower, rejoicing his return.

All of the titans were extremely impressed with Jake's attitude as he recounted the fight entirely.

Lise was laying on her hospital bed, she was finally awake but was still very weak and unstable so she would have to stay here, her parents with her. She was listening attentively to Jake.

"Jake, I cannot thank you enough, you saved my daughter out there, her friends, and you would have rather died yourself than harm her. No words I ever say could repay that back to you." Nightwing told him respectfully.

"That was nothing. I would NEVER harm her. I love her." Jake said.

Ravenie let a few tears fall down her cheeks, feeling now more guilty than ever for everything she'd put Jake through.

"I love you too." She told Jake smiling weakly.

Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, and Changeling stood watching their children, none of them were smiling.

For they could see now, their kids were serious. For Changeling and Raven this could only bring suspicions of a more serious relationship but Nightwing and Starfire knew better. They knew that Jake planned to propose to their daughter and marry her later on. The could also observe now that once Jake proposed to her their daughter WOULD want to marry him and judging by their attitude at the hospital they could tell the time for Jake's proposal was near, despite the promise he'd given Nightwing to wait at least a year, until Ravenie was of age.

For the sake of the night's merriment, the fact that Jake was being let out of the hospital and the upcoming party however, both teen's parents decided to keep quiet and just enjoy being with their children.

Nobody imagined the shoking truth that they would recieve later...

**A/N: That's it fans! Tell me how you like it! Remember to review!**

**Love y'all!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	26. AWKWARD!

**A/N: Hey there fans! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't nearly as good as always but I'm feeling sick right now so...**

**Just so you're warned...there's an awkward moment ahead.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"Lise...sure you'll be alright?" Jake asked his friend concerned.

"Of course." Lise replied with a weak smile. She was still in her hospital bed, white as a sheet, but she sure seemed happier now that her parents were back with her.

"Don't worry Jake dear, we'll take good care of her." Jinx replied, not taking her eyes off her daughter, she was stroking Lise's head while smiling.

"Once again, thanks man." Kid Flash said briefly grasping Jake's hand.

"Yeah, thanks." Ben said smiling weakly. He had been totally freaked out by Lise's dissappearance but had rushed to the hospital once Jake and Ravenie contacted him and told him what the situation was.

Jinx and Kid Flash seemed taken aback by him. They hadn't known anything about their daughter having a new boyfriend and had been suspicious of Ben at first.

However, once Lise, Jake, and Ravenie had told them the whole story of how Ben had helped her, even confronted his parents in doing so, they'd both welcomed him into the family.

Of course, they had been freaked out by the fact that Ben didn't have a home anymore. They'd offerered him to move in with them.

"Oh no, I couldn't-" Ben had tried but Jinx quickly said

"Of course you must, don't be silly dear, it's the least we can do, you've helped our daughter so much where we failed, it's only fair for us to return it to you now, no, no, you are NOT staying homeless because of us."

And so, Ben had had to move in with the Wests which he found to be quite nice.

Another great thing was Daniel.

Daniel (Lise's son) was doing perfectly well. True, it did look like the time outside the incubator had done its harm. Doctors feared that Daniel may already have or otherwise develop asthma throughout his life. But even that didn't bring the mood down. Everyone was just so happy Lise and her baby had made it out of there alive.

They DID question her though.

"Honey, did he mention his plan at all?" Kid Flash asked his daughter.

"Yes." Lise replied "He wants to take out every superhero in the world."

"We guessed as much." Nightwing said nodding "Go on."

"He- well- he didn't say much- mainly just- well-"

"Well what?" the titans questioned.

"His- his main priority seems to be- well- he's very keen in- in-"

"In?" Changeling said.

Lise sighed.

"He's obssesed." she finally said "He wants to kill you, Jake. Desperately. It seems to me like he won't stop until he makes it. Anyways, he's made tons of plans to get at you Jake, you need to watch out for him."

Jake nodded.

"I knew he wanted to kill me." he said "He said so himself when I fought him in the parking lot."

Changeling, Raven , and all of the titans looked at Jake worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." he told them.

"Did he mention how-?" Raven asked Lise.

Lise nodded.

"Yes. Well, all of his plans are different, of course, but, but they all seem to center around the same thing."

"Which is?" Cyborg asked.

"Jake's only weakness." Lise said finally.

Everyone else looked at her blankly, unsure of what she meant but Jake, who knew EXACTLY what she meant felt his heart sank the instant she said those words.

"Weakness?" Raven asked "Jake doesn't have any particular weakness."

"Yeah, Lise what do you mean-?" Ravenie began, that's when she noticed Lise was looking at her strangely.

"Yes I do, and he knows it." Jake siad with a groan.

"Well, son, what is it? You must watch out for it." Changeling said.

Jake said nothing but looked pointedly in Ravenie's direction.

Realization seemed to dawn on her.

"Oh" she whispered "Oh, I see."

"What?" Nightwing demanded.

"It's me." Ravenie said with a grimace.

Jake could only nodd.

He then pulled her to him and hugged her closely to him.

"What happened with Creak is sure to repeat itself." he said with a sigh "He knows now. I've shown it too much. He knows now I'd do ANYTHING for her, ANYTHING, he knows I'll protect her at all costs, even with my own life, and he's going for it. He KNWOS Ravenie's vulnerable to his powers, he'll surely use her against me again. She'll be his main target from now on." he said horrified as he fit two and two together.

Lise nodded.

"He'll try that and you know- it's a clever plan. It-it's bound to work someday." she said.

He nodded gravely.

"So he'll use her against me and I'll die trying to protect her. There. That's all there is to know, thank you very much. I already know my death sentence. Curious, I always wanted to know how I was going to die..." Jake said **(A/N: Notice how he's given up already and is blabbing nonsense?)**

"No Jake!" Ravenie cried, flinging her arms around his neck "No! I won't allow that to happen! I won't!" they swayed dangerously, almost falling down, Jake caught her on time and steadied them both and then kissed her with all the passion he had.

Finally, both teens pulled away, rather breathless.

"Did he actually do anything to you?" Jake wanted to know.

Lise nodded, shivering.

"He- he raped me- several times." she said.

"WHAT!" Jinx and Kid Flash cried outraged.

"Of course." Jake muttered, he then explained that little trick to the titans.

At the end, Lise looked scared.

"So- so- if you're right- then- that means- that means-"

"That he is now, quite capable of using you, as well." Jake said, nodding gravely.

"Great. Just great." Aqualad exclaimed "Now what'll we do?"

"Keep both Ravenie AND Lise well away from Creak." Nightwing answered simply.

Jake nodded.

"Son- how did you know what would happen if- well- if Lise and Creak had had- you know-" Changeling said, his eyebrows raised at his son.

"I researched about him, remember?" Jake said.

"Only I don't think he'd be able to manipulate me that easy." Lise replied.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked her.

"You see- while I was with him- he let slip that his powers worked better on- well on- somebody who- you know- has never-"

"You mean his powers would work best with people who'd never had any _relationship _before?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Lise replied.

Everyone visibly relaxed for a min. and then everyone's eyes found, alarmed, Ravenie. **(A/N; Attention! Awkward moment coming ahead!)**

"You mean SHE is in the most dangerous zone."Nightwing said "Oh boy..."

"N-no, relax dad, I'm in no danger then." Ravenie said, she then looked at Jake a littel guiltily and thought to him

_'Should I tell them? About US, I mean?'_

_'Yes, I think you should...' _he thought back to her. **(A/N: Ravenie does NOT read minds or anything like that but Jake does and he was able to send her a response to her question through his own means of telepathy)**

"But Ravenie dear- you ARE since- well- you haven't had a _relationship _before." Starfire said worriedly.

Ravenie sighed.

"Yes, I have." she finally admitted.

Everyone gasped.

"Actually," Jake stepped in before anyone could say anything else "We BOTH have."

He took Ravenie's had and bravely faced the adults.

"You WHAT?" Nightwing exclaimed "Oh, you are _so _dead, boy! SO dead!" and he angrily moved toward Jake.

Jake quickly drew back. Ravenie stepped a little in front of him in case her father suddenly decided to do anything to her boyfriend.

"Jake..." his mother seemed at loss for words.

"Son, that- that was a truly irresponsible act!" Changeling said.

"I know dad- we just couldn't help ourselves." Jake said, grinning sheepishly at his father. Ravenie looked equally guilty yet pleased.

"Do you do it- a lot?" Starfire asked timidly.

"Mom, I love you and all but I REALLY don't feel comfortable discussing my sex life with anyone but Jake." Ravenie said. "But if you must know...a lot, yeah. I lost count already of how many times- you Jake?"

Jake scratched his head, clueless.

"NO idea." he finally said "We- kindda did it every single night for a while."

Ravenie andd Jake both blushed madly now.

Lise giggled. Then she suddenly looked serious.

"But you guys- you know what happened to me- do you always- you know- make sure-?"

"Always." Jake said firmly "Don't worry Lise. I love Ravenie, but I wouldn't want to make her a mother, just YET." He said, grinning sheepishly yet again.

None of the adults were smiling but at least they didn't add anything else.

"Well, I guess that protects Ravenie from being TOO vulnerable to Creak." Summer finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Anywas, guys, we got a party to set up! Let's go!" Speedy said.

Jake cheered along with everyone else.

Nightwing was still looking at him like he wanted to kill him but Jake was sure he'd get over it soon enough.

Right now, it was time to have fun!

**A/N: Next chapter's really dramatic and eventful so keep watchful!**

**Don't forget to review! Please forgive any spelling/ grammar mistakes.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	27. Caught

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! I hope you're enjoying the sequel so far. BTW: The poll is now closed, thank you for all who voted, I will let you know my decision at the end of this chapter.**

**As always, there is drama to come. What begins as a happy chapter does not end in one.**

**Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The party for Jake was awesome.

Cyborg had put up lights everywhere that made the tower seem magical.

All of Jake's old school friends were there- also Ravenie's.

Mostly it was just great to be back and be having fun with their families.

After their confession the day before, both teens had been severely scolded by their parents.

Ravenie finally found Jake amongst all people.

"Jake guess what?" she said smiling.

"What?" Jake shouted back in order to be heard above all the noise.

"I'm grounded!" Ravenie shouted.

Jake smiled and shook his head- the party was so great neither he nor Ravenie felt sad at the moment over_ anything_. Not even punishments by their overprotective parents.

"Me too." he said.

Both of the teens walked away from the dancefloor in order to be able to hear more.

"I can't believe our parents made such a fuss over that." Jake said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know, me too- my dad was FUMING!" Ravenie said.

"Bet he wants to kill me now." Jake said smiling as he took Ravenie's hand in his own.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ravenie said giving her boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek.

Jake pouted and looked at her with mock anger.

"What? Not on the lips?" he asked putting puppy eyes.

Ravenie laughed then looked pointedly at her dad who was dancing with Starfire but wasn't taking his eyes off her.

Jake understood.

Ravenie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, whatever." she said and kissed Jake full on the lips for a long time.

When they pulled back, Jake glanced at Nightwing who was glaring at him, no doubt wishing he were ill or something.

"I love you." Jake told Ravenie.

"Me too." she said.

"Want to dance?" Jake asked her. He offered her his hand (ignoring all the while the death glare Nightwing was giving him.)

"Sure." she said smiling and taking his hand.

Together they began dancing.

_**Ravenie**_  
_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
_And let the music be your guide._

_**Jake and Ravenie  
**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_(chorus)_  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_**Jake**_  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_**Jake and Ravenie**_  
_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_(chorus)_  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_(chorus)_  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_  
_Can I have this dance_

When the party ended everyone was perfectly happy and they went to sleep.

Jake and his family, as well as the rest of the titans would stay in the tower that night since it was so late already.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Jake woke up feeling happy and blissed.

He got up of bed and tiptoed carefully towards the door, careful not to wake his younger siblings.

That's when he notcied something was wrong.

For starters, there was a man's voice downstairs. A strange and unfamiliar man's voice was downstairs, yet it wasn't so unfamiliar to Jake who recognized it after a min.-

"Batman!" he whispered, shocked "Batman's in _here? _Why? Shouldn't he be with the JLA? In the program? What has happened?"

From downstairs he heard Nightwing's voice saying

"Batman! What a surprise! We certainly weren't expecting you! You should've called first! We would've had the tower more-more presentable-!"

"The tower's impeccable and yet he's always wanting to make it better for when _Batman _comes." his sensitive ears could hear his father whispering to his mother who stiffled a small giggle.

Quickly he woke up his siblings and the others and they all went downstairs.

"Hi children." Batman said stiffly when he watched them go downstairs. The fact that he avoided Ravenie's and Jake's eyes did not go unnotcied by Jake who's stomach began turning into a knot.

"Hi" they answered back.

"So...what is like, why have you _honored _us with your visit?" Nightwing asked Batman.

"I have come Robin, sadly, to give you some shocking news." Batman said with a sigh.

The knot in Jake's stomach tightened even more. Because they couldn't know...they couldn't possibly know...Ravenie had destroyed the evidence... there had been nothing in the security camara...they'd hidden EVERYTHING...

"W- what is it?" Kid Flash said, reading Batman's expression.

"We...caught the culprit- of all those deaths I mean." Batman said.

The titans all gasped.

Ravenie was looking terrified and the knot on Jake's stomach tightened even more, very slowly, almost imperceptibly he moved to stand in front of Ravenie in a protective position.

"Who?" Kid Flash asked in a low, dangerous voice, Jake saw his hands clench in fists and he retreated several steps from him, pulling Ravenie with him.

Batman sighed again.

"Look, you must understand, it will be a real shock- I'm sure it will be- I-I don't even know HOW or WHY it happened- I-I never imagined it myself-" Batman couldn't seem to bring himself to tell the titans.

"Batman- WHO. IS. IT." Kid Flash said quietly.

"Look- you guys will probably- be shocked- I- I know I was-" Batman still couldn't say it.

"Look, was it really that bad?" Changeling asked.

"Y- yes. I-I felt most betrayed I-" Batman was still not meeting Ravenie or Jake's gazes and that confirmed their wildest fears. He knew. He _somehow _knew...

"Who was it?" Jinx asked, coming from behind and sliding her arm around Kid Flash's.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash said, surprised to see her "I thought you'd stay with Lise at the hospital."

"I was but I came here to get some of her old clothes for her to change into." she said "Apparently I came right on time to find out as well."

"Well- that person is-" Batman began with yet another sigh but Ravenie interrupted him, tired of all her guilt, tired of all the suspense.

"Oh, stop it Batman, I know it was me." she said bravely.

"WHAT!" All the titans exclaimed.

Batman nodded silently.

"How could you?" he asked her.

"It wasn't me- I swear- let me explain." Ravenie said.

Together, she and Jake explained everything.

"Wait- Jake, you knew about this and didn't inform us?" Batman asked, Jake could see disappointment in his eyes.

"Yeah- well, what could I do? Obviously they weren't going to believe me and if I said anything I would get Ravenie in trouble..." Jake said.

The titans were all looking at Batman, Jake, and Ravenie horrified, unable to say anything, not believeing what they were hearing.

"Jake..." it seemed like Batman had no more to say than the titans did.

"But- but obviously they're not lying, c'mon Batman, you know us, you know me, I- I wouldn't raise my daughter to become a murderer." Nightwing said nervously, coming out of his shocked state.

The titans all nodded in agreement. The only exception being Kid Flash who seemed frozen, he was looking at Ravenie with a look of utter horror, as if she were a monster or something.

"I know, I know, I believe you guys, I believe you Jake, Ravenie, but I don't know if the rest of the JLA will...I'm sorry, Ravenie, you're under arrest on account of The Flash's a.k.a Bart Allen's murder, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court."

Ravenie sighed, she was more terrified than ever, how could this be happening to her?

"One moment!" Jake cried out indignant, ignoring the warning glance Ravenie gave him "If you've got to arrest her, then you've got to arrest me, after all, I hid what I knew didn't I? I was protecting her, isn't that bad as well?"

Batman sighed. He'd really hoped to spare at least Jake but he couldn't do it now that the boy had spoken.

"Yes." he said "I'm sorry. Jake you're also under arrest for being an accomplice to the murder of The Flash a.k.a Bart Allen, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court."

Nightwing, Starfire, Changeling, and Raven watched their kids horrified along with everyone else, unable to do anything.

This could not be happening...

**A/N: I promised you drama- THERE us your drama.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please rememember to review!**

**About the poll, well, you guys the majority of you voted for this fic. to be rated M however here are my reasons for keeping it rated T**

**1) It does not include LEMON- sure, some limes but no lemons so far and I don't know if I'd be able to write a lemon yet.**

**2) There are no excessive bloody scenes. I try to keep battles and everything as clean as possible.**

**3) If I changed rating, no doubt, I would be loosing readers since then, not as many people would be able to read it.**

**4) I don't know if I've gone a bit overboard with the swearing, maybe I have, you tell me.**

**After reading this if you guys still think I should change the rating, let me know and I will.**

**The most important thing is to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	28. Under Arrest

**A/N. Okay guys, last chapter was pretty dramatic, hope you like this one as well...**

**Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"Very well." Jake said coldly "So we're under arrest, fine, what are we supposed to do now?"

Batman sighed. He hated being the one who had to do this.

"Jake, the trial for you guys is not set for another 3 days so..."

"Are you taking us to jail?" Ravenie asked, scared.

Batman nodded gravely.

"No!" Ravenie screamed, deathly scared, she ran into her mother's arms "No! Mom! I don't want to go!"

"Batman, there HAS to be something we can do, you cannot seriously think of putting them through this." Nightwing said, caressing his daughter's hair, trying to comfort her, while feeling scared for her himself.

"I'm sorry, there isn't anything we can do." Batman said, avoiding everybody's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Jake demanded of Batman "Don't you believe us?"

"Of course I do, Jake, but this isn't just about me-"

"I'm with my son on this one. Why don't you stand up for them in the JLA, you know they're innocent!" Changeling said, angrily.

"I can't." Batman said "They've ALL agreed to this. They're ALL against you, I'm the only exception, we can't do anything!"

"Why?" Jake said.

"Yeah, why?" his father backed him up.

Batman sighed.

"Look, Changeling." he said "Who is the leader of the Teen Titans?"

"Nightwing." Changeling said simply "What does that-"

Batman held up a hand to silence him. He then continued.

"Okay. What would happen if, say, Nightwing suddenly decided he wanted to kick out- Jinx- for something like- oh I don't know- he didn't trust her or something?"

Kid Flash glowered at Batman, took Jinx's hand and held it close to his face.

"I'd be against it." Changeling said simply.

"Okay, so what would you do about it?" Batman asked.

"Huh?" Changeling asked, startled.

"What would you do about it?" Batman repeated.

"Speak with Nightwing I guess." he said blankly.

"And if that didn't work?" Batman said.

"Keep insisting?" Changeling said more blankly still.

"And if that didn't work either?" Batman asked.

"N-nothing I guess, I mean, I can't do much, he's the one in charge of-" Changeling began but Batman interrupted him.

"Precisely." Batman said "Now you see where I stand."

"I could always leave." Kid Flash said angrily.

"True." Batman said "So here I have two options, either I back them up or I leave, and I really don't want to leave the JLA, they're like family to me, I'm sure you understand, so what choice do I have but this?"

Ravenie was hugging her mother tightly and Starfire could find no words to comfort her.

"So what? You're taking us to jail- where? Someplace we'll be exposed to all the criminals our parents have caught? Somplace where we'll most likely get KILLED?" Jake exclaimed angrily "You know we're like family to you too!"

"Look Jake, I know, I know, and you're making this way harder for me-" Batman said.

"And yet it's US who'll have to go through everything!" Jake replied angrily, then his heart sank because he remembered...

"There aren't any mixed jails." he said, it was not a question, it was more like a statement.

"No, so?" Batman asked.

"No!" Ravenie cried "No! Whatever you do, please, Batman! Don't sepparate Jake and me!"

"Bruce..." Raven said pleadingly.

"Oh, alright you two, come along now, you'll stay in the JLA's specialized cells for the three days before the trial, pack your stuff I'll allow you to bring anything you want but, I warn you, that if after this you're found guilty in the trial, I won't be able to do anything and you WILL have to go to a real jail and you WILL be sepparated."

Jake and Ravenie stayed quiet as well as their parents. They knew this was the best for which they could ask for coming from Batman.

Ravenie let a few more tears fall.

"C'mon." Jake said softly, he pulled her arm gently and they went upstairs to her room to pack her things.

Afterwards all the titans accompanied Jake and Ravenie to the Logan Manor where Jake packed HIS things.

Then, for the hardest part, it was time to say good bye.

"We'll see each other soon, we'll go visit tomorrow, promise." Starfire said, giving her daughter a hug.

"I love you mom!" Ravenie cried, hugging her tightly.

Starfire sighed, blinking back tears.

"I love you too, honey." she said.

"Jake... take care son, we'll go there tomorrow as soon as we can." Changeling said sadly, ruffling his son's hair.

"I know dad, I WILL stay strong." Jake whispered.

"They'll let you out, Jake, we'll figure everything we can, we'll get you out of there." His mother promised.

"I love you, mom" Jake said, giving his mother a hug.

"And I you, Jake" Raven said while hugging her son, she was not teary, the only thing in her mind now was how to get her son off this one.

"I'm so sorry I- I said anything I just- I couldn't leave Ravenie to- to go alone and-" Jake said apologetically to his parents, he knew very well that if he had stayed quiet, he at least could have escaped arrest.

"Hush son, you did the right thing, you love her, we know you do, and you'll do anything for her." Raven said.

"Indeed that was a very brave and noble thing to do, Jake. You make me proud to call you my son." Changeling said.

"Thanks dad." Jake said, grinning feebly.

"Take care Jake, of both you guys." Starfire said giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Sure, Aunt Starfire, I always try to." he said while choking.

"Really Jake, look after her now." Nightwing said. He offered Jake his hand, Jake took it and shook it.

"I will." he promised.

They said good bye to their siblings, Cyborg and Bee, Jericho and Kole, Hot Spot and Argent, and the rest of the titans.

Finally, it came time to say good bye to the Wests.

"Take care, we'll get you out." Lise said, giving each of her friends a hug.

Ben shook Jake's hand. He then hugged Ravenie good bye unable to say anything.

"Aunt Jinx I'm so sorry I-" Ravenie cried.

"Hush, love, we know it was that wretched boy, we KNOW you'd never do anything like that." Jinx said while hugging Ravenie tightly.

She then said to Jake:

"You look after Ravenie now, Jake."

"Sure" he said, offering her a small smile.

"Kid Flash I-" Ravenie began. Kid Flash held up a hand to silence her.

"Nevermind. Ravenie, I know you, and you'd never do anything like that, I trust you completely. Now, the important thing is to get you out of this. I'm sorry if my earlier talks of being angry at the person who killed my father upset or scared you."

"No, no, nevermind, that was nothing, you were just mad." Ravenie said trying SO hard to smile...

"Jake, man, I don't know how but we'll get you guys out of this, trust me." Kid Flash said, shaking Jake's hand.

"I know. I know you will, meanwhile, go visit okay?" Jake said giving them yet another foced smile.

"Of course, honey, of course." Jinx said, smiling weakly.

Batman sighed yet again, it pained him as much as it pained everyone else, yet he knew he had to do this.

"You guys ready?" he said.

Jake nodded, still glaring at Batman.

Ravenie was blinking back tears as she took Jake's hand and they both got into Batman's car and drove away...

**A/N: There is where I'll stop folks. Hope you liked the chapter, I'll try to post next one soon.**

**Please remember to review,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	29. Not So Bad

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm so sorry, some of you probably saw chapter 29 and I had posted chapter 28 again by mistake, I'm so sorry! Anyways, this is the REAL chapter 29.**

**Also, special thanks to Dude Your Awesome8 who was the one who spotted my mistake, I owe you, big time!**

**This chapter is strictly dedicated to you, Dude Your Awesome8. Thanks a lot, you saved me from a real mess up.**

**Anyways, please remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**Disclaimer: I am very near buying the TT don't worry, I'm just missing one- no two- no three BILLION dollars more or less, lol. No the TT aren't mine otherwise Terra would be burning in hell, BBRae would've happened a long time ago, and- well- let's just say this story probably wouldn't be in fanfic. but in TV.**

The drive to the JLA was mostly silent. The only real sounds were the car's engine and Ravenie's continued sobs.

"We're almost there." Batman said softly to the other two.

"Oh, joy." Jake said sarcastically and glaring at Batman, while holding Ravenie close to him.

Batman sighed.

"Please, Jake." he begged "Don't do this. I greatly like you guys, and I don't want this to happen any more than you do but-"

"Oh please, save all that crap for the JLA or whoever will believe it, not us." Jake said "_Especially_ not us. We know perfectly well that people who supposedly _care_ for other people do not do this. We know they'd do anything to protect the people they cared about. And that is definitely not your case."

"Jake, you are being extremely unfair with me in this-" Batman began.

"Unfair?" Jake said with an ironic laugh, "UNFAIR? How _unfair _is it, Batman, to be accused of something you did NOT do, to go to jail for a crime you did NOT commit, and to have your names marked badly for something that you had no concious control on?"

"But the thing is, Jake, things DID happen, Ravenie DID kill The Flash, whether intentionally or not." Batman said slowly and carefully, as if willing them to understand his reasons for doing this to them.

"What do you mean '_whether intentionally or not' ,_I thought you believed us!" Jake exclaimed.

"I do, Jake, I do, but, the JLA- you must understand- they have proof- and we, on the other hand have none-" Batman tried to make Jake understand, Jake, however, would not hear a word of it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I get it. You care nothing about us, you just want your precious place in the JLA, I get it." he said.

"Jake, how can you possibly say that about me? You know it isn't true! How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" Batman exclaimed, astonished and hurt.

"Well, look at the facts _Batman! _" Jake cried "You aren't helping us much in here, are you?"

"Well, for your information, Robin- is like a son to me. I raised him. I taught him everything I knew. He is practically my son. How dare you say I do not love my son? Or his daughter for that matter?" Batman snapped at Jake, his patience for the boy finally breaking, then he added in a much softer, gentler tone

"Ravenie, love, you know I care deeply about you, right?"

Ravenie looked extremely uncomfortable at this.

"I-I don't really know, right now Bruce. I'd rather you leave me out of this. Jake, leave Batman alone, I'm sure he has his reasons for doing this, I don't like them any more than you do but I, at least, respect them." she said.

Jake huffed but stayed quiet at that. Only for min. though for next sec. Batman said furiously

"Look Jake, I don't know a lot about you, just what I've seen at the program which isn't very much. I only know a bit about your parents, I know how they were extremely good super heroes-"

"They still are." Jake said indignantly.

"That may be so, but they were incredibly irresponsible, according to my son, they left when the team needed them the most, how'd you see that?"

"Yeah, well, they left because they had no choice. Mom was pregnant with me and Robin, just like you, would've had me killed no doubt. So there, Batman, that's what you taught your son. Put honnor and work before anything. ANYTHING, even family and friends."

"I only taught my son justice" Batman growled.

"That's enough!" Ravenie said "Jake, cut it out, I love you, I really do, but, it's best if we keep quiet."

The rest of the drive was silent.

"We're here." Batman said coldly, opening the door of his car "Get out. Now."

Jake and Ravenie got out, Jake glaring at Batman with such a hate in his eyes that Ravenie was sure all his pride for his used-to-be hero was gone.

Wordlessly, Batman handcuffed both of them. Ravenie sensed these handcuffs were special, she felt her powers leave her body as soon as the handcuffs were securely locked on her wrists.

It was starting to rain.

"Move. Inside. Now" Batman commanded coldly.

"What? Are we _showdogs_ or something?" Jake whispered angrily to her "He sure treats us like we're dirt or worse."

Ravenie remained silent, even though Batman's words hurt her more than she could have imagined.

They moved silently through the JLA's desserted corridors, finally stoping at a cell which had laser bars blocking the door.

"In here." Batman said, showing no emotion whatsoever.

The teens entered the cell, or rather, the room. It _was_ a room, alright, nicely furnished with a bed, a small table and all, complete, even with its own bathroom.

Come to think of it, this wasn't going to be so bad at all.

Once Batman had walked away (briefly unlocking their handcuffs, for once inside the cell they'd have no need of them as the cell neutralized their powers completely) Jake said

"Wow, this is cool."

"Cool_? Cool_? We're under arrest Jake! Whats so COOL about that?" Ravenie exclaimed, starting to cry.

"Shhh, hush love, everything's fine, really, what I meant was, look at all this luxuries, this is like being at home, this isn't so bad..."

"Excepting the part where we're under arrest and going to be charged for murder in three days." Ravenie said ironically. "Oh, and the laser bars that prevent us from exiting the room."

"Our parents'll get us out of this one, you'll see." Jake said, squeezing her hand reassuringly "And as for the bars, I don't mind them at all."

She smiled at him.

"I guess I shouldn't mind them much, either." she said. She then added softly

"But Jake, why'd you do this? You could have easily escaped arrest. Why'd you side up with me? Don't you know what this could mean?"

"I certainly do." Jake said solemnly "But I couldn't let you go through this alone, could I?"

Ravenei smiled once again and shook her head.

"You're crazy, Logan." she said.

"Hey, yeah, I'm crazy alright, crazy in love if that's what you mean!" he told her sweetly.

Ravenie giggled and kissed him, it was soft and gentle at first but both teens felt their lust and desire increase rapidly. Both were very stressed out with this situation, they were stressed about the outcome, angry with several people, and above all in love with each other and scared of the possibility of sepparation.

All this emotions were burning underneath their kiss, and the kiss was turning so passionate that they soon began to forget their present worries, inching closer and closer to the bed.

Ravenie fell on it and found, to her surpise, that it was quite soft and comfortable.

Breathless, she gazed up at Jake who was now hovering above her.

"Jake." she whispered "We can't. What if they hear us? What if they see us?"

"Who would see us?" Jake said, equally breathless, his eyes burning with lust. "There are no guards, because the cell itself repells every form of powers so they know we're powerless and this cell is completely escape- proof. And nobody would hear us because the JLA's living quarters are in the other building. We're completely alone here."

Needing no more reassurance, Ravenie kissed him passionately, lustfully once again. They were soon too lost in each other to worry about the outside world at all...

**A/N: I know, I know. Funny way to end such a chapter isn't it? But well, desperation for forgetfullness in such case can become in extreme actions.**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	30. Day 1: Interrogations and Proposals

****

**A/N: Hey guys! You're all awesome! Thanks a lot for your reviews and all the support you've given this story. I know I updated quite fast but I just couldn't let you guys waiting!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ! There's a special surprise guest that I expect'll delight any X-Men lover.**

I'm saying no more except-

**Remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

Day 1:

Ravenie awoke feeling warm and comfortable in Jake's arms.

Of course, she found he was already awake.

"Morning, beautiful." he told her, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Hey babe." she answered.

They both took turns using the shower in the bathroom and changing into a clean set of clothes.

After that, despair seemed to enter Ravenie again.

"Oh, God Jake! We're under arrest! What'll become of us! This is so, so unfair!"

"Shh, shh don't be so negative Ravenie, love, everything's going to be fine, you'll see, everything'll turn out nicely." Jake comforted her as best as he could.

After that, they found that the day was going to be pretty long and dull since there was nothing to do.

"Did you actually bring something to play with or, I don't know, anything?" Ravenie asked him.

"Yeah, thankfully I did. My cellphone, some books and a couple of board games, want to play?" he asked her.

She shrugged.

"Sure" she said and they both began playing Monopoly.

"Do you think they'll interrogate us or something?" Ravenie asked. They were halfway along the game.

Jake nodded. He then checked his watch.

"Well, Ravenie, it's still 9:00 o' clock, I'll expect them to still be either asleep or else getting ready for the day..."

"Nah, how could they still be asleep? They're heroes for God's sake!" Ravenie said.

"Because it's Sunday." Jake answered simply.

"True." Ravenie said.

They were startled by the opening of the door.

In came Batman, accompanied by Superman and a man who was not a JLA member but whom Jake recognized-

"Wolverine?" he asked amazed "How come you're here?" **(A/N: Yay! I love love love Wolverine! Yay! Favorite X-Men character ever! Nah- I love all X-Men members but Wolverine is just- I don't know- special. Anyways I won't bore you anymore.)**

"As soon as I heard that The Flash's murderer had been caught I came. Yet I don't think I know you, young man... and still there's _something_ about you that seems familiar-"

"He's Jacob Logan, the son of Changeling and his wife Raven, they're members of the Teen Titans so you MIGHT have heard of them." Superman said with an indifference that angered Jake who had to bite his tongue to keep from responding.

"Jake!" Wolvering exclaimed in surprise "But, of _course_, I know him, my, how have you changed!"

Jake smiled, a small smile, Wolverine, no doubt, was remembering his 14th birthday party, as his parents had invited every heroic group in the world.

"Now, now Wolverine, don't forget with whom you're speaking!" Superman said in an annoyed tone.

Wolverine's smile soon turned into a frown of dissapointment.

"How could you do this, Jake?" he asked him.

"I didn't do ANYTHING, Wolverine, I haven't done anything wrong except protect the innocent and now, see where that's gotten me." Jake answered honestly.

"Well, technically, it was this young lady over here who actually killed The Flash, Jake just was foolish enough to protect her, and conceal the act from us which is what has landed him in this situation." Superman allowed grudgingly.

"W-why would you do that, Jake?" Wolverine asked "Why'd you protect a murderer, knowing that was bound to get you in trouble."

"Because she's his girlfriend." Superman said before Jake could reply.

That's when Wolverine recognized her and exclaimed

"Ravenie! No! This cannot be! Are you positive? I mean, Batman, she's your granddaughter is she not? She's Robin's daughter! Would she be likely to kill one memeber of her own family's friends?"

Batman winced when Wolverine mentioned Ravenie's connection with himself and said coolly

"We have proof."

Jake was so angered in that moment by Batman that he hardly knew how he managed to keep quiet.

"Very well then," Superman said "We need to speak, with both of you, Ravenie. Out. Now. You'll go first."

Trembling slightly, Ravenie got out of the cell, was hand cuffed and led away.

_Half an hour later..._

Ravenie came back into the cell, pale as a sheet of white paper.

"What did they do to you?" Jake asked her concerned.

"N- nothing, just a- asked me a couple of questions- just- they were harsh okay? Nothing else." she told him.

"Jake. Your turn. Out. Now." Superman said.

Again, Jake had to bite his tongue to keep from answering. God, he was _so _tired of being adressed this way. It's like if he were thier pet and they his owners or something.

"Jacob Logan." Superman began. All of the JLA was present at this moment and all were watching him intently. Jake, however, didn't give them the sattisfaction of looking scared, he looked merely composed, uncaring, indifferent.

"Is it true, that you knew from the first ever attack, the one done in the night guard, did you, from the start, know it was Ravenie?"

"No." he answered, a little confused.

"Very well then, how DID you notice she was behind all of these attacks? Because you DID know it had been her..."Superman said.

Jake sighed.

"Ravenie and I had a fight-"

"About what?" Batman inquired.

"Personal- couple- business." Jake said through gritted teeth.

"Jake, answer Batman's question, please." Wonder Woman said.

"Alright, alright, if you must know, Ravenie caught me- cheating on her- alright?"

There was a collective gasp among the JLA members that didn't allow Jake to continue.

"Jake, how could you!" Batman said indignantly.

"Batman! You knew all this! It was the whole_ Allison_ business! Anyways, why I did it, because at first I caught Ravenie almost kissing with another guy only I assumed she'd already kissed him- anyways this hardly has to do with anything does it?" Jake said, a little agitated from remembering that time.

"You're right. Anyways continue." Wonder Woman said, her voice a little disapproving.

"So Ravenie broke up with me- and started going out with Timothy Creak-"

"You've had several occassions with this guy." Green Lantern commented "He was the one that took your place as the best student in the Ward apparently and you've had several fights with him, so I can see why you'd get angry that your ex- grilfriend was going out with your- rival?- let's put it that way- continue."

Jake told them everything he had suspected, everything he'd heard, everything he'd seen, how he'd followed Ravenie after the first attack of a student had been made and discovered it had been Creak doing it. He DID add though, that he'd helped maintain the evidence a secret.

"So you're equally guilty for helping out." Superman barked.

"What else could I do? I loved her, I knew she was innocent but that you wouldn't believe her and I was right." Jake countered back.

"Look Jake, what you say, it can't possibly be verifiable. And we have toruble believing- it's just- are you sure you're not inventing all this just to get rid of your rival?" Wonder Woman said.

"What? No!" Jake said indignantly "I'm not lying!"

"That won't hold up in court." Superman said coolly.

Suddenly, a man, about 50 years or above entered the room.

"Jake- this is Judge Harrison- Judge Harrison- Jake." Batman briefly introduced them.

"Look Jake, what you're saying won't hold up in court like Superman said, because you have quite a reputation against this guy, it is not verifiable, and even if that were the case Ravenie could still be charged for manslaughter meaning-"

"At least a year of jail or two." Jake said horrified.

"Exactly. So why don't we do this- you will testify against her- why? Because you actually WARNED her against Creak and she chose not to follow your advise on any account- once you testify and because you confessed yourself your part in this to Batman all your charges will be cleared and you'll be free."

"But Ravenie'll most likely have to go to jail." Jake said pointedly.

"I will- make it the less time possible." the Judge said.

"Not a chance. There's no deal if she goes to jail." Jake said flatly.

"House arrest?" Batman suggested.

"For how long?" Jake countered.

"3 months?" Judge Harrison said feebly.

"1 month or nothing." Jake said smiling a little.

"Fine! 1 month of house arrest! Happy? Will you do it?" the Juge said impatiently.

"You're letting them off easy! It's not an animal they killed, it's a human being- our fellow comrade- you can't!" Superman protested but silenced because both Batman and Jake were glowering at him.

"I- I'll need to think about it- can I?" Jake asked, he knew this would be the best solution and yet he also knew that Ravenie would hate him for betraying her.

"Sure Jake, of course, you have 3 full days to decide..." Wonder Woman said.

Jake was allowed to leave.

Upon entering the cell-room he found his parent and all of the titans already in, and in conversation with Ravenie.

"Hye Jake!" she said, smiling at him weakly- try as he may he was unable to answer her smile- thinking all the while of the betrayal they were asking him to do.

They spent a joyful time with their parents and friends and when at last they left they had a fun day themselves despite everything.

But all the while Jake couldn't help but feel uneasy and unsure about what he was going to do...

**A/N: And I'm done! Hope you like it! **

**Remeber to review!**

**BTW: I know I'm crazy with polls and all but there's a new poll in my profile page, go check it out!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	31. Day 2: Should I? Shouldn't I?

****

A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews I've recieved so far!

You guys are awesome!

I hope you continue liking the story!

Remember to review!

Cheers,

Franshes

* * *

**Day 2:**

Jake and Ravenie woke up fairly quickly since today was unusually bright, so bright in fact that the whole room was iluminated by the sun's rays and it was only 6:15 a.m.

After showering and dressing the two teens prepared for another day.

"So...you never DID tell me what they questioned you about..." Ravenie said while caressing Jake's blonde hair gently.

Jake tensed up. He sure wasn't going to tell her about THAT.

"N-nothing." he lied swiftly "They just wanted me to tell them for how long I knew you were behind the attacks, why had I concealed you from them, oh, and I told them about Creak being the bad guy and all, they didn't believe me, and accused me of trying the get the best student of Batman's Ward out of the way so that_ I_ could be the best once again."

Thankfully, Ravenie seemed to buy what he said and didn't question further but exclaimed indignantly

"That's just absurd! Insane! Really! Where is this world going nowadays! To accuse you of such a thing!"

"Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it myself." he agreed with her.

"And Batman allowed for that? He let the other Justice League members think that?" Ravenie said incredulous yet at the same time disappointed with her _grandfather. _How could he do that to Jake? To her?

"Oh, c'mon Ravenie! He's behind this as well! Batman's every bit against us as the other JLA members." Jake said.

"Was Wolverine there with you too?" Ravenie asked him suddenly.

"N-no, he left as soon as I entered the room where they interrogated me, why?" Jake said.

"Well, I don't know about you but- well- he seemed the only one to believe me when I said I was innocent- when I told them it had been Creak and all that- well- they all had dubious faces- except my grandfather of course- and him- and Wolverine." Ravenie said.

"Perhaps he'll be the only one who'll believe us." Jake said sourly.

"Oh, don't say that Jake! Don't say it!" Ravenie exclaimed.

Jake however, knew this to be true. From the attitudes he had observed yesterday in the judge and all of the JLA members, they were all convinced that they were guilty and, of course, that put him in a really tough position and with a hard decision to make.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Later that day, Jake was with his parents in the room. With Raven and Changeling also came Jinx and Kid Flash.

Ravenie was also spending time with her parents. Yet she was in the other side of the room, well out of earshot, just as he'd planned it.

There, careful all the while so that Ravenie wouldn't notice him, Jake recounted everything that had happened and the offers they'd made him.

Changeling, Raven, Jinx, and Kid Flash looked troubled at the end of Jake's talk.

Much as they (Raven and Changeling) would love their son going free, they knew they would betray their friends Nightwing and Starfire and their whole family in doing so. They also knew that their son's girlfriend would not like it if he testified against her.

"Look Jake," his mother said finally "Think it over. Throughly. I really DO think it's a good idea. It's the most we could get. Yet the decision is yours honey, you choose. Whatever you choose to do in the end, is right."

Changeling nodded, totally agreeing with his wife.

Jake sighed, his parents weren't helping much.

"Jake, look, I know you don't feel comfortable at this, especially since Ravenie's your girlfriend and all, but I really think you should- I mean- 1 month of house arrest is way better than what we would normally hope for- and you'd be free of all charges! I really think you should Jake." Jinx said.

Kid Flash only nodded at this.

"Thanks for all your awesome advice, but really, I need to think it throughly before I decide." Jake said with a sigh.

"Of course son." Changeling said "Always think before you act."

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Ravenie and Jake were now getting ready for bed. Preparing for tomorrow- their last day at this cell.

The day after tomorrow, they'd either go free or they wouldn't.

Tomorrow might as well as be their last day of freedom.

"I'm scared, Jake." Ravenie said, her voice trembling. Both of them were lying on the bed, Jake was currently stroking her hair.

"Me too love, me too." Jake told her gently.

He felt bad. Really bad. Inside his head their was a turmoil of thoughts going on.

_'Should he, or shouldn't he, should he, or shouldn't he?'_

Those were the two constant questions on his mind.

Should he do it, knowing that in doing so, he was risking the love of his girlfriend? Or shouldn't he, knowing then that the possible outcome might sepparate both of them for a very long time and might end up badly for them both?

Jake tossed and turned in bed. He was awake half the night and when he finally managed to sleep he had nightmares.

In fact, he woke up with a start, after a particularly horrible nightmare in which Ravenie had broken up with him after the whole thing. After he testified against her.

"Jake?" Ravenie mumbled sleepily "What's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." he said between gasps "It was nothing, really. Just a nightmare, Go back to sleep."

"You sure?"she asked, turning to face him, her eyelids were half closed.

"Yeah, I'm sure love, just go back to sleep." he told her, stroking her hair gently.

"You want to tell me what your nightmare was about? It might help..." Ravenie said with a yawn "When I was little and I had nightmares I used to tell them to mom, and then I wouldn't have them anymore."

Jake smiled. He himself remembered doing the same thing when he was little. Even at the start of his teenage years. When he had a nightmare, his mother, who could sense her son's emotions, would go and comfort him, his dad with her. And in their embrace he'd usually feel safe. Like nothing could harm him there...he wished things were as easy as they once were now...

"Yeah, well, the thing is, Ravenie, we're not little kids anymore, and I'd much rather you didn't know- it's not worth knowing- it was a stupid nightmare- nothing at all..."

"It WAS something if it has you scared up badly." Ravenie told him with a frown.

"It was nothing, love. Really, go back to sleep." he told her.

Try as he might, Jake couldn't sleep again that night.

He just knew he had to decide.

Risk the love of his life for freedom?

Or risk prison and sepparation yet without betrayal?

**A/N: And there is where I stop.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Unfortunately, with this chapter I say good bye for the rest of the week since I'm going to the beach to spend some time with my best friend who just came back from France and there's no internet there...**

**Sorry,**

**See you next week!**

**Remember to review!**

**Check out my poll is you haven't already!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	32. Day 3: Decisions, Decisions

****

****

A/N: And here I'm back! So many wonderful reviews for last chapter and thanks for all of the well- wishes.

School for me is one week away (aww...isn't that sad?) so that means, unfortunately, that updates will take more time.

That means that I will TRY to post every weekend but I can't make any promises- that depends on how much homework I get and whether I'm tired or not.

On that *happy* note I leave you...

Enjoy the chapter!

Don't forget to review!

Cheers,

Franshes

* * *

Day 3:

Jake woke up with a horrible feeling in his stomach. It felt very much like dread. Like he knew something bad was about to happen.

Of course it was.

Jake couldn't help feeling desperate by now.

He knew he had a tough decision to make and, truth be told, he didn't want to choose either of the things before him.

The situation was this (as Batman had so kindly reminded him yesterday):

Either, he testified against Ravenie, which would surely end her in trouble, yet with little consequences.

Or, he could remain silent, which would probably end them up both in jail, a REAL jail, separate and in danger of their parent's enemies.

Either, he testified against Ravenie which would leave him free of all charges.

Or, he remained silent, leaving a bad reputation of himself from now on.

Either, he spoke against his girlfriend and risk to loose her love in doing so.

Or, he remained quiet maintaining their relationship intact- for the time being.

Yes, for the time being, because there was no telling what would happen if they were both sent to sepparate jails for years...he might as well as loose her in both ways.

Jake groaned silently, tortured by these thoughts.

Lucky Ravenie, she was still asleep, he so wished to sleep in moments like this.

No- scratch that- he preferred to be awake. Sleep meant nightmares.

Ravenie stirred.

His eyes immediately snapped back to her.

She yawned and began to stretch herself.

"Jake?" she asked sleepily "Where are you?"

"Right here." he told her, offering her his hand which she took with a weak smile.

"Morning sunshine," he told her, pushing a strand of her jet black hair behind her ear.

"Hey babe," Ravenie said in return "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." he lied swiftly "You?"

Ravenie yawned again and stretched some more.

"Can't say it's been the best sleep ever." she said "But something's something."

"True." he agreed.

"You okay?" Ravenie asked him worriedly, it seemed to her like her boyfriend looked pale and sick- he really didn't look like he had slept much. Then again he'd had the same look for over 3 days now.

"Yeah." he lied "Why?" he asked her.

"Oh, I don't know, you just don't seem- well- you sure you're okay?" Ravenie asked again.

"I'm fine, Ravenie, really." Jake insisted, lying through gritted teeth. His hands were clenched tightly in fists.

"Do you feel sick or anything?" Ravenie persisted, Jake was acting strange, of that she was sure, and she was going to find out why.

"No." he told her "Why'd you think that?"

"You haven't been eating much." Ravenie pointed out.

Jake sighed inwardly.

_'Oh Ravenie' _he thought _'If only you knew what's got me so concerned.'_

"I just haven't been hungry." he told her.

"Jake!" she cried exasperated "Stop this! Stop it! I know something's wrong with you! Don't try to tell me there's nothing wrong because I know you! I know you and there's something you're hiding from me! And I don't know what it is or WHY you're hiding it from me! And it's just hurting me so much!"

Then, without warning, she threw herself into Jake's arms, sobbing.

It just hurt her so much that Jake was keeping secrets from her. Why didn't he trust her anymore?

Jake was caught off guard. He wasn't prepared for Ravenie's outbursts, wasn't prepared for her tears, and he definitely hadn't expected her to know he was hiding something from her. He thought he'd kept that well to himself. Apparently, he had been wrong.

When Ravenie threw herself into his arms, they swayed dangerously and it took Jake several moments before he could steady them both.

Fortunately he didn't drop her.

He wasn't prepared for her tears, however, and it took most of his willpower not to spill all the truth to her right there and then.

"Ravenie," he gasped, wiping away her tears "Ravenie what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into YOU , Jake?" she cried "Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"Of course I trust you!" he said "I love you!"

Saying this, he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

They pulled away, both of them smiling.

"You okay now?" he asked her "Not doubting me anymore?"

"No." she said, laughing and shaking her head.

"Why would you get to that conclusion in the first place?" Jake asked her, curious to know how he had ALMOST been discovered.

"Well, I just thought, you know, I've known you since like- forever. Ever since we were children. I've grown to know your facial expressions- when you're sad, angry, upset, happy, you know, those. You seemed down. But that didn't worry me much, I mean, we're both obviously not happy right now. Yet you kept evading my eyes, you kept silent a lot, you didn't speak much to me and when you did you often didn't look at me so I thought- you know- that maybe, just maybe, you were starting to blame all this on me? Starting to regret that you spoke up for me?" Ravenie said then looked at Jake fearfully, as though expecting him to confirm her fears.

Jake was shocked. He hadn't thought his girlfriend was capable of thinking that about him.

"Of course not, Ravenie. I love you and I'm not regretting what I did and I'd do it again if I needed to. I love you." he told her. It felt good to be telling her the truth for once.

Ravenie smiled, relieved.

Jake kissed her again, which soon heated up and before they knew it they were both back on the bed- after all- they had all morning to themselves...

* * *

_Later that day..._

Ravenie was reading a book while Jake was playing with his cellphone. Their hands were entwined.

Suddenly, Batman and Superman came up to their cell.

"Jake," Batman spoke dryly, unable to look at him in the eye "Get out. We need to talk to you."

Sighing, Jake got up from the bed, kissed Ravenie on the forehead and followed the JLA members outside where he was handcuffed again.

"I hate these things, why'd you put them on me anyways? It's not like I'm going to attack you..." Jake complained, wriggling his hands.

"Procedure." Superman said simply and without looking at him.

Jake followed both of them into the circular room where he'd been interrogated the first day.

He was surprised to find the rest of the JLA members in there.

They all stared at him expectantly.

"So...why'd you bring me here for? What am I supposed to do?" Jake asked.

"The trial is tomorrow." Superman said.

"Yeah, so? It's not like you have to remind me every day! I know that perfectly well! And, personally, I don't like thinking about that much, let alone bring it up so yeah, thank you very much." Jake said knowing he was being extremely rude yet at the same time not caring.

Superman looked offended.

"I don't know why a child coming from the Teen Titans, a group that has a high respect for the JLA and who owes many things to us should turn out so disrespectful- and yet I'm not suprised- when I see your parents and every mistake and betrayal they made- and you've always been a rotten seed- going to Slade. I'm surprised that your siblings aren't more troublesome- of course the titans keep those kids quiet from us- for all that we know- they could've been arrested and we haven't been informed of anything."

Jake was glaring heavily at him.

"Well, _sir, _if you have anything against me, or need to say anything to me, well then just say it, but you keep my parents and family out of this!" he spat out at Superman.

"Stop." Wonder Woman said sharply "Superman, drop it. We haven't called him here to fight."

"The reason, Jake, for us calling you here is, that the trial, as Superman has already told you, is tomorrow. Therefore, we need to know whether you'll be testifying against Ravenie, yes, or no?" Wonder Woman continued.

Jake tried very hard to stop the gasp that came afterwards. He'd expected anything, _anything _but this.

"I need to think it a little more, can I tell you at the end of the day?" Jake asked in a really small voice.

"Why're you taking so long boy?" Hawk Man asked.

"Oh, Hawk Man, please understand him, try and put yourself in his place, she's his girlfriend after all..." Wonder Woman said. She then looked directly at Jake before saying gently to him

"Yes, of course you may."

Grumbling, Superman took Jake back to the cell.

Jake felt uneasy for the rest of the afternoon.

Nothing could make him feel better, not Ravenie's kisses, not playing with anything he had brought with him, not even his parent's visit. Nothing.

He couldn't. He just couldn't- wouldn't- do that to Ravenie.

He loved her. How would she think of him if he betrayed her like that?

Yet again the prospect of going to jail- away from her- wasn't welcoming either.

Jake just couldn't decide.

But he had to.

At the end of the day, Superman and Batman came back for him.

He walked to them to the circular room, his head still confused and uncertain.

It was not until he stepped inside the room and looked at all the JLA member's faces that he made up his mind. Took a decision.

Really made it.

There was no going back now.

"Well, Jake?" Wonder Woman asked him once more "Will you do it?"

Jake looked straight at her in the eye and answered in the best monotone possible, showing now emotion at all, proving once again that he was Raven's son.

"Yes." he answered "I will."

**A/N: That's it fans. That's where I will leave you,**

**Remeber to review!**

**Check out my poll if you haven't already!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	33. Start of the Trial

****

****

**A/N: Hey there guys (and girls) !**

Hope you're enjoying "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die"!

Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting, you guys are the best!

Anyways we continue where we left off...

Remember, Jake had just answered the JLA members that he was going to testify against Ravenie...

Read! Enjoy! Review!

Cheers,

Franshes

"Excellent." Superman replied with a half smile "The best decision you've made in a while Jake."

Jake didn't smile.

"Jake..." Wonder Woman began, she seemed troubled.

"Yes?" he said in the best monotone possible.

"I-I know we said that if you testified against her you'd be free of all charges but- you see- that isn't possible."

"How come?" Jake demanded, dropping all act of calmness.

"Because, Jake, what you did was still a crime, mostly because even if Ravenie WAS hypnotized or whatever, YOU weren't, YOU acted on your own free will- and that is wrog Jake. Plus, what Ravenie did was no simple crime. The person she murdered was not an animal whom nobody would miss. He was a friend and a colleage of ours-"

"I get it, I get it. You're up to your tricks again. Anyways, I'm not free of all charges, alright, am I going to be sent to a real jail? For how long?"

"N-no." Batman spoke in a half choked voice, it was the first time he'd spoken to him and acually looked at him in the eye for days now.

"Then?" Jake asked.

Superman glowered at him.

"Lucky for you," he said in a tone that indicated his dislike of Jake "You're a favorite of Batman's and MOST of the Justice League members here have grown fond of you- not that you deserve it but still- you would just have to do community service for about a month- you wouldn't be able to attend the program until you finished the community service."

"Oh, that- that's okay. I can handle that." Jake said, he's expected something, worse, MUCH worse than that.

"Very well then, that's settled." Wonder Woman replied "You may return to your cell and get ready. The trial IS tomorrow after all..."

Jake returned but this time only Batman accompanied him.

"_You_ did that for me? Why?" Jake asked him.

"Because you ARE my family, Jake. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to put you through this but if I had to- because I did- I tried to get you off with the least consequences possible. Of course, soem of my colleages were a great help, Wonder Woman particularly, and many agreed with Wolverine that you were just a teenager trying to protect your girlfriend and that you didn't have much fault in all this."

"But if that's the case then why is the JLA still going to trial against us?" Jake asked.

Batman sighed.

"Because there are still others, like Superman, who believe you to be guilty."

Jake said nothing more...

* * *

_The next day..._

**DAY OF THE TRIAL...**

Ravenie felt nervous.

Horribly nervous as she was led inside the court by Superman and then she sat down on some benches up front, her parents beside her, each on her either side of her.

Judge Harrison entered the room.

Ravenie looked around, she STILL didn't know where Jake was, they'd told her she'd see him later during the trial but she still couldn't see him. Had he already been declared guilty? Was he on his way to a real jail now? Or already in a jail?

"Will the defendant please rise?" the Judge asked in a plain voice and looking at some papers in his desk.

Ravenie stood up, trembling slightly.

"How do you declare yourself?" the judge asked her.

Ravenie gulped.

"Not guilty." she said in a strong voice though she thought it trembled a bit in the end.

"Very well..." the Judge said.

"Ravenie" Superman said "There's evidence of you committing the crime on the security tape, how can tyou deny that proof?"

"How so?" Nightwing spoke up for his daughter "When the security tape, or so you told me, was damadged?"

"We managed to fix it." Batman replied, carefully avoiding eye contact with his son.

"Well, Ravenie, answer Superman's question." Judge Harrison told her in a gentle tone. He knew the girl must be frightened.

"I-I did commit the murder- I suppose- but I can't remember ever doing it- I swear I-"

"Objection!" Superman said coldly "How do we know she is telling the truth? What if she is lying?"

"Denied." The judge said simply "Ravenie continue please..."

"So then, Jake found out what Creak could do and it all became clear, who was causing all this." Ravenie said.

"Do you actually have proof about this?" the judge asked her.

"N-not particularly, o-only what Jake heard."

"So it's his word against Timothy's..."Superman said.

"Look that boy is a wretched one! He kidnapped Lise for God's sake! Nearly killed Jake as well! Not to mention he attacked the Logans!" Nightwing exclaimed furiously.

Silence followed his words.

"Who- whoever said that?" the Judge asked, confused.

"I saw it! All of us titans saw it! We lived it! And you're still defending-" Nightwing began furiously but the judge interrupted him.

"Nightwing." he said " Why hadn't you told us any of this before?"

"Because- because it hadn't come up!" Nightwing said uncertainly.

"Nonsense. He has invented all this to protect his daughter. That's why he hadn't told us before." Superman said.

"It's the truth!" Nightwing insisted.

Judge Harrison sighed.

"I'm sorry Nightwing but under the present circumstances I'm going to be forced to take Superman's word for you hadn't said anything before, while you daughter was not in any danger, I'll take this as a lie."

Nightwing only nodded, not bothering to answer, knowing it would make no difference.

"Ravenie" the Judge continued "What you describe is exactly what a person feels when he or she has been hypnotized so I'll grant you that- how do you know it was Creak precisely?"

"I-I don't know. Jake said so. And then after the attacks everybody was walking around looking so scared and he just looked happy and pretty confident."

"That might've been merely arrogance." Superman said "He has great powers, that kid. He might've thought he was safe believing himself to be strong enough to fight the murderer."

"Anyhow, we have evidence, furthermore, that you were warned Ravenie, that you were warned against Timothy and you chose to ignore it. That would make this incident seem manslaughter and you know the sentence for manslaughter..." the judge said.

"How can you know that? How can you possibly know-?" Ravenie asked- nobody but Jake and herself knew he had warned her beforehand!

"We have a witness." Green Lantern explained.

"Could you come into the court please?" the Judge called.

The witness came inside.

Ravenie gasped.

"J-J-JAKE?" she cried...

**A/N: That's it fans! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for all your support!**

**Remeber to review!**

**Check out my poll if you haven't already,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	34. Uh,oh This Could Mean Trouble

****

****

A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, hope you're enjoying the story so far!

We still have lots of chapters to go on but unfortunately I start school tomorrow- I know, isn't that sad? Anyways I think- no I KNOW this is my last update before the start of school and I don't know whether or not I'll be able to post this weekend- that depends on the amount of homework I get.

Well, anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! This chapter covers up 2 days- the day of the trial and the day afterwards.

Warning: JakexRavenie fight coming ahead...

Remember to review!

Cheers,

Franshes

Jake entered the court room.

"So...Jake, tell us- is it true you warned her against this type of magic?"Judge Harrison asked.

Jake sighed.

"Yes." he said.

"And, is it true she chose to ignore your warning?" Superman asked in turn.

"She did ignore it, sort of, at the beginning..." Jake allowed grudgingly.

He glanced at Ravenie who looked devastated. She had begun crying.

Then she glared at him with accusing eyes.

_'I'm sorry' _he thought at her helplessly _'I had to do this...it was our only way out!'_

"Ravenie, how do you answer to that claim?" the judge asked her.

"Well...I would say that I DID ignore it in the start because I believed it was false, since I was going out with Timothy at the time, I believed Jake was was saying those things out of jealousy- to break me and _Timmy _apart- because, like you said, even now there's no evidence that he was the one who hypnotized me..." Ravenie said, loosing her temper a bit.

"So you believe Timothy Creak innocent?" theJudge asked her.

"Innocent- who knows? Worthy of investigation- yes." Ravenie said "I only know I was hypnotized- by whom I have no idea."

_'No! No! What are you doing?' _Jake sent her an urgent telepathic message.

"When you say you were going out with him..." Superman began but Ravenie interrupted him.

"It means, yes, I was going out with him but things didn't work out for us so I ended it. If he were to be found guilty I have nothing to do with that." Ravenie said simply.

"But I thought you were going out with Jake?" Superman asked, in a clear provocation.

"I was until SOMEONE decided to cheat on me." Ravenie said with a small sneer.

"Enough! That is really not important for this case!" Wonder Woman said sharply.

"Very well...Ravenie here's what I decide- since you WERE warned against this sort of magic and you chose to ignore it- you must have a consequence. Yet because you were hypnotized and didn't doanything purposely I let you go off easy. You have one month of house arrest. Next case!" Judge Harrison called.

Raveniecouldn't believe either what she was hearing or what she was seeing.

Anger at Jake's betrayal overcame her then.

"What was that about?" Jake came to her, he seemed a little pissed.

"What was WHAT about, sorry?" she asked him, glaring heavily at him.

"Why did all of a sudden you start defending Creak?" Jake asked her.

"Oh, I don't know, how come all of a sudden you were testifying AGAINST me?" Ravenie fired back.

"Look I had to Ravenie-" Jake began apologetically but Ravenie interrupted him.

"Oh, I know you had to, alright, I notcied how all of YOUR charges were cleared and YOU are let free, no, you know what Jake- just- just get away from me okay? I don't want to see you- not now- not ever, okay?"

"Ravenie it's not what you think-" Jake began alarmed.

"OF COURSE NOT!" she screamed, completely loosing her temper "I WOULD'VE NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D DO THAT TO ME JAKE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"Of course I do, Ravenie, I love you." Jake said gently.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed at him and shoved him aside when he attempted to wrap his arms around her.

"C'mon Ravenie, honey we need to leave now." Nightwing came up to his daughter, hugging her lightly "Let's go back home." and he gave Jake a death glare. Jake winced '_Why don't they let me explain?_' he thought desperately.

"So that I an be trapped in there for a month like a mouse on a cage!" she yelled at Nightwing "I don't want that dad!"

He sighed.

"I know sweetie pie but we must do as the judge says- otherwise we could get into a whole lot more trouble." Nightwing said.

"Ravenie I-" Jake began but Nightwing cut across him.

"Stay away from my daughter!" he told Jake firmly "I swear, I don't care how close your parents are with me, I don't even care what Raven does to me but I swear if you get one step closer to her I'll make you sorry- very _very _sorry"

Jake watched helplessly as Nightwing, Ravenie and their family walked away from him...

* * *

**Later that day...**

"I can't believe Nightwing seriously said that about you!" Raven said angrily.

"Drop it mom" Jake mumbled miserably.

"No, seriously, Nightwing is going to hear me out on this one! Threatening my son! MY son! How dare he!" Raven fumed.

"Mom..." Jake said, trying to calm her down.

"He thinks just because he's Batmans apprentice- I'll show him- I-I!" Raven couldn't seem to calm down, Changeling came and wrapped his arms around his raging wife.

"Rae- love, drop it- it's best as Jake said." he told her.

Silently, he thought he'd have a talk with Nightwing himself.

* * *

**At Night...**

Jake lay miserably on his bed.

He had known all along that Ravenie would hate him for this but he hadn't anticipated this reaction. She hadn't even let him explain! He was sure she hated him now and it pained him very much to loose her- again.

Summer came in.

"Hey there traitor-boy, how are you doing?" she asked him quietly.

He threw a pillow at her, which she caught with her powers long before it touched her.

"Not funny." Jake told her- it sounded very much like a moan "Go away!"

"Look Jake," Summer said coming in "I know how you feel-"

"No you don't." he told her curtly "Nobody knows how much pain I'm in right now but me."

"Look Jake- we're teenagers okay? We fall in love easily- we have crushes all the time- and I know that at the end of one it really feels like the end of the world but it isn't Jake- it really isn't- look at me Jake- I really did think that Ryan was the one and look at me now- I got over him, Jake- I won't lie to you, it wasn't easy- but I got over him in the end." Summer said.

"Okay but this isn't like that Summer- I get what you're saying but this isn't like that- I really do love her- she is the only one for me." Jake said then sighed "But after today- who knows? She might as never talk to me again."

"Have you actually tried having somebody else? I don't know- tried new experiences? Another grilfriend besides Ravenie?" Summer asked him.

"Of course not" Jake said automatically "She's been my one and only love. You know that."

"Then how can you be sure you really know what love is?" Summer countered.

"I don't know, I just do." Jake said.

Summer sighed.

"Whatever, good night Jake." she said.

"Good night" he answered her.

Just then their mother came up.

"Okay guys, Summer, go to bed, you have school tomorrow and Jake, rest as well, tomorrow you start community service.

"I thought tomorrow was just my orientation?" Jake asked her.

"Yep. But still- we don't want to be late for that." Raven replied.

"Of course not, good night mom." Jake said.

"Good Night Jake." she said.

Summer also said good night and retired to her bedroom.

Jake tried to be positive about all this- it felt good to just be back home he guessed...

* * *

**The next day...Orientation day**

Jake entered the place where he was going to be doing community service.

It wasn't all that bad what he had to do.

He had to help clean out all garbage- but he'd already done that at home.

He had to help sort out recycling material. That was long but actually easy and fun.

He also had to help look after small children in a day-care.

Altogether it wasn't so bad.

"Thanks for volunteering." the principal of the daycare told him.

Jake said nothing. He was happy to be helping out but he hadn't actually _volunteered _for that and felt guilty for her praise.

"Here, just to get you settled- you'll be working with a partner for a while- Gina- could you come here please?" the principal asked her.

A girl came up to them. She had flaming red hair and big, round green eyes. The green eyes reminded Jake of Ravenie but he pushed that thought out his mind. If Ravenie could get over him then so could he. He was going to give his sister's advice a try.

"Let's get started" Gina said, taking Jake's hand.

"Bye Jake" his mom called " I'll come pick you up at 4:00 o'clock- be good okay?"

"Yes mom." he answered with a small wave.

"Are you actually Jacob Logan? The superhero kid?" Gina asked him amazed.

"Yep. That's me." Jake said proudly and trying to impress her. "Call me Jake, by the way." he added, raising his eyebrows a bit, flirting slightly.

"Wow. That's really- WOW. I've been a fan of yours in since like- forever." Gina said "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Lead the way." Jake said gallantly, making Gina giggle.

"Hey!" she protested lightly "You're not _flirting _with me, are you Mr.? Because you know...I have some pretty strict rules about boys who want to date me."

"Oh I don't know," Jake said teasingly and playing a bit with her hair, he then raised an eyeborw "Maybe?" he said.

She laughed.

"I'll risk your rules..." he said simply and grinning at her.

"But- someone as handsome and popular as you MUST have a girlfriend already..." Gina said, eyebrows raised.

"Nope. I had one but we broke up and after that I just have tons of fan-girls." Jake said, it pained him a little to speak that way about Ravenie but upon remembering her cold indifference with him he became angry once more and didn't care for her.

Gina laughed once again and the two spent a pretty enjoyable day.

Jake flirted with Gina often- it felt strange. He hadn't flirted purposely in like- years. Not with anyone who wasn't Ravenie. Jake had always known that he could have any girl from his old school and had never felt the need to flirt with any of them. Sure, he'd flirted with Ravenie before, when they were still just friends, trying to get her to hook up with with him, and he'd flirted with Ravenie nowadays whenever he felt like he needed but proper flirting with other girls? Nope. Not on years.

It actually felt pretty good and funny to be flirting so openly with Gina and for the rest of the day, Ravenie was mostly forgotten in laughter, jokes, and fun he was havig with Gina...

* * *

**That Night...**

Jake sighed contently.

He hadn't had painful thoughts all day, aside from ocassional pangs.

It seemed like he was completely blissed while he was with Gina.

She was smart, sweet, and funny and was, he could tell, very fond of him.

Since she had no super powers of her own she was easily impressed with anthing Jake did, somthing Jake had not managed in a girl for a while.

Ravenie knew his powers all too well and there wasn't anything he could do that impressed her anymore. The girls at the program had all had super powers as well so they were not impressed much.

Thinking of Ravenie again brought the usual pang of hurt and guilt to him. He'd been feeling it all day. And the day before. And the day before. And the day before. Ever since he'd been first asked to testify against her.

Instead he began thinking of Gina- his thoughts were more pleasant there.

She just wasn't the same as a certain Grayson girl but she was beautiful and she liked him. And he liked her- he guessed.

So he began to give his sister some credit and decided to try something new- after all- Ravenie HAD dated Creak for a while and- asides from sleeping with her while drunk once- he'd never had anything with Allison or any other girl. It was time to change that a bit.

And he fell into a deep slumber, already wishing for the next day so that he could see Gina again...

**A/N: I know, sad chapter isn't it? Well, you guys'll hopefully forgive me.**

**Remember to leave reviews!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	35. A Little Incident

****

A/N: Nooo! I'm back at school! Noo! I don't like that but anyways here's next chapter! Hope you like it! I have to say I'm glad at the reviews I've been getting though I was pretty shocked that some of you were quite as supportive with JakexGina as you were with JakexRavenie...weird huh? I actually like Gina though

Remember to review!

Cheers,

Franshes

_1 week later..._

Jake sighed frustrated as he hung up his phone for the umpteenth time.

He'd tried calling Ravenie about a million times already throughout this week.

He knew his parents had already spoken with Nightwing and Starfire about the whole incident and both Star and Nightwing had come personally to apologize to Jake but although they had tried to explain the things to their daughter, she refused point blankly to hear about anything having to do with Jake.

Meanwhile, Jake's relationship with Gina was growing.

Throughout the week they'd gotten to really know each other and Jake truthfully enjoyed spending time with her.

It made him think less about Ravenie, it made him feel less pain.

Taking care of the small children was really fun.

Though the 1 and 2 year olds often needed a diaper change, which Jake agreed was totally gross, it was actually fun to be with them, feed them, play with them, sing them to sleep- it made Jake fantasize about his own children someday- the children he might have had, had it not been for the fact that his true love couldn't even bear to see him nowadays.

He often thought about Allison and about what would've happened if she really HAD been pregnant. He'd be expecting the child soon now, but it just wouldn't be the same- he loved Ravenie, there was no changing that- and as much as he liked Gina- like and love weren't the same.

"Here Jake, come help me with Adam!" Gina called, smilingly, she was changing Adam into a clean set of clothes since he'd dirtied his in mud.

"Hey there, little guy!" Jake said, coming to help Gina with Adam who was a small 3 year old, kind of chubby, and who was grinning widely at both of them.

"Up! Up!" Adam shriekd, giving a little chuckle and holding his tiny arms up.

Jake laughed and picked the child up then bounced him a little before setting him down on the ground again.

"You'll make a great father, someday Jake." Gina told him smiling.

Jake winced a little.

_'Yeah' _he thought _'I might have made a great father someday- except who'll be my kid's mother?'_After he finished his day at the center he walked to the T tower- Ravenie was going to hear him out.

* * *

That afternoon...

He found Nightwing, Starfire, and Ravenie's siblings Dash, Raibow, and Dylan ready to leave.

"She's upstairs in her room if you want to talk to her." Nightwing told him quietly.

He nodded at Nightwing and went upstairs and knocked lightly on her room's door.

"Mom- I already told you- I don't want to eat your famous gurfnak soup- it won't cheer me up whatever you say!" Ravenie's voice came out reproachfully.

Jake chuckled lightly.

He knew Aunt Starfire's gurfnak soup alright. It ws supposed to make you cheery- the only thing it gave you was a big stomachache later on.

"I'm not your mother." he told her quietly before stepping in.

"Jacob!" she cried surprised, then she added with a snarl "Get out! Now!"

"Gosh, you're starting to sound just like Superman!" Jake told her.

"Oh, and THAT'S supposed to make me feel better, you jerk!" she told him.

"Look Ravenie I'm sorry-" he began with a sigh.

"Yeah well I'm sorry too Jacob! Sorry I ever trusted you! Sorry for every damn time I spent with you! I hate you!" she spat out angrily.

Her words struck him like a hundred knife blows.

"You don't mean that." he told her quietly.

"Yes I do." Ravenie said, beginning to cry again "I hate you, Jacob Logan! I hate you!"

"YOU DON'T!" he yelled at her. Anger, fury, and frustration were building up inside him, he felt like was bound to explode any sec.

"I do so suck it up!" she screamed right back at him.

"Then stop me!" Jake challenged her "If you really hate me so much, stop me!"

And before Ravenie could object he was kissing her roughly, furiously, madly.

He pushed her against the wall (none too gently, Ravenie had to admit) and continued to kiss her roughly, biting her lower lip perhaps a bit harder than he normally would've done.

She kissed him right back and with the same amount of passion and lust and before they knew what they were doing they were on Ravenie's bed, her parents completely forgotten...

* * *

**Half an Hour Later...**

Ravenie laid, panting, fully clothed on her bed.

She was shocked and ashamed at what had happened.

Jake had left now- she had shoved him out of her bed, yelling insults at him the whole way.

He had gotten dressed as she had also done and then had left without any other words.

She couldn't believe Jake had had the nerve to sleep with her after what he'd done to her. She was just thankfull her parents hadn't been home to hear all of their screams and moans.

He'd explained to her why he'd done it but it just seemed so absurd to Ravenie- she didn't believe a word of it.

After all, she was the one who got punished not him.

Although he had said that he'd been assigned communtiy service.

_'Great punishment' _she argued with herself _'I got the worst of it.'_

**'You also did the worst of it' **a small voice inside her head said **'Jake had no need to blame himself that way, he could've just avoided all this trouble but he didn't- for you.'**

This voice just made her feel a whole lot worse and more confused about her feelings for Jake...

* * *

**With Jake...**

Jake was lying on his bed.

Hot, angry tears ran down his cheeks, God how stupid had he been!

Ravenie just didn't love him anymore, why couldn't he just register that fact and get over her!

He thought sadly of all the insults she'd told him and his mind kept replaying all of the fights they'd had since they first entered the program.

Maybe, just maybe, they weren't destined for each other?

_'She doesn't love me' _Jake tried to convince himself _'She doesn't love me- not the way I love her.'_

But then why- he asked himself, had she let him kiss her- do THAT to her?

Had it been mere lust on her part? He didn't think so- somehow- it had seemed like she still had some feelings for him.

He was throughly confused with her feelings toward him AND his feelings toward _her._

**A/N: And that's it fans, hope you like it,**

**Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully) so stay tuned.**

**Remember to review,**

**It really sucks I'm back it in school, otherwise I would be able to update more frequently...**

**Anyways, hopefully I'll have next chapter ready by Sun. if not before but I'm not sure yet...depends on the homework load I get tomorrow from my teachers.**

**Review!**

**And check out my poll if you haven't already!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	36. Forgiveness and Confession

****

****

A/N: So here's next chapter guys, as promised, hope you like it!

Remember to review, as always!

Cheers,

Franshes

* * *

_1 week after THAT..._

For he loved spending time with Gina, he knew that, and as Ravenie's house arrest neared its third week, Jake thought more and more about Gina each day. He found it less painful to think about Gina than to think about Ravenie.

Even today, he thought guiltily.

For he, Jake, had _kissed _Gina today...

_Flashback_

_"I'm here!" Jake called happily, as he entered the day-care._

_"Good, you know the morning routine." Gina had told him and together, they'd set to work._

_"So...how come you don't go to school?" he'd asked her as they supervised the 3 year olds play with some blocks._

_She shrugged._

_"I'm pretty smart." she said "So I skipped a grade- graduated when I was sixteen."_

_"So how come you're not in college?" Jake had asked her "Because I'm seventeen and I go to college- well- sort of."_

_"Because I'm helping my mom out with her day-care. I'll go to college next year." Gina said indifferently._

_"Whoa. Your mom's the PRINCIPAL?" Jake had asked her surprised._

_"Yep." she'd told him grinning._

_"Wow" was all Jake could say._

_"Yeah, most people don't believe me the first time I tell them" Gina said with a laugh "Anyways, helping mom in this day-care doesn't set me back since, well, I want to be a teacher, so I figured it would o me good if I was already experienced…"_

_"True." Jake told her._

_"You're a cute guy Jake- and I like you- a lot." Gina told him "I'll be sad when you go, and I know the kids will miss you too- you're really good with them- you should consider a career which involves them. I think that would do you good."_

_Jake laughed lightly._

_"Yeah, yeah, well, I can't say I'd really fancy that, no offense, but I really do prefer crime fighting."Jake said then he added more softly "I also like you- a lot. And yeah, it'll be sad to leave all of you guys." Jake had said._

_He became nervous as he inched closer to Gina, having never kissed a girl besides Ravenie before but found it to be truly enjoyable..._

_End of Flashback_

That night he told his parents all about his new girlfriend.

Raven and Changeling were slightly glad and relieved by this news.

Their son seemed so much happier and healthier than they'd seen him in weeks now. They had been sure that depression over Ravenie was killing him.

* * *

_3rd week..._

This week had been pretty eventful, Jake thought as he laid on his bed.

For starters, he had brought Gina to meet his parents and siblings.

Summer had nodded approvingly, she was glad her brother was getting better.

She could sense emotions, so she could sense he still loved Ravenie but it might do him good, she thought, if he distanced himself a bit from her, discovered that their lives were not entirely entwined but were two sepparate strings.

Gina had taken him to meet her family. She had an older brother named Caleb and Jake got along with him almost right away. Gina's mother was sweet and kind. Gina's father was a bit strict but nowhere, Jake thought, near as overprotective as Nightwing had been with Ravenie- WHOA stop there. Stop thinking about _her._

And Jake honestly did try.

He tried to get over Ravenie as best as he could.

He tried concentrating on his relationship with Gina, on helping the community out, but even so, Ravie just kept popping back to his head.

He often wondered if she hated him now.

She probably did.

It had been a happy and blissful week, Jake thought, but finally, curiosity won over and so, he just HAD to go back to the T tower to check on Ravenie ...

* * *

Starfire let him in and told him Nightwing and the other children were out to the movies.

Jake had gone upstairs to Ravenie's room to check on her.

This time though, she wasn't angry to see him.

He actually found her, puking violently on her bathroom.

"Please," she'd gasped at him "Don't tell mom I'm sick, she'll freak out."

"What's up?" Jake had answered her concerned.

"I don't know, I've been throwing up a lot lately, ever since mom made me eat that weird, green cake of hers- I think it must have upset my stomach somehow." Ravenie told him "But I don't want to tell her, in case I hurt her feelings."

They'd talked and laughed, like the old days, when they used to be just friends.

"I've been thinking of how I've behaved towards you, Jake, in the past few weeks..." Ravenie told him with a sigh "And I think it's been pretty unfair on my part- I forgive you, Jake."

Jake sighed.

"Ravenie..." he began then told her all about his new girlfriend.

Ravenie seemed a bit pained at this piece of news but had put on a brave smile and said

"Congratulations Jake! Oh, I'm so happy for you! And do you like her a lot?" she'd asked him.

"Yes." he'd admitted to her "But sometimes I just don't know if that's enough..."

"You'll figure it out soon..." she'd told him gently.

Suddenly she sprang up and ran for the bathroom again. Jake pulled her hair back while she threw up.

"Are you sure this is just stomach flu?" he asked her worriedly "You might need to go to the doctor..."

"No, we don't need to worry my parents or anybody about something so absurd." Ravenie said quickly, it was all very weird. Jake thought her voice seemed a bit panicky.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"Sure." Ravenie said, grinning weakly at him.

"Okay then..." Jake said, then he added "You sure you're okay about- you know- me and Gina? Because you're my best friend Ravenie, nothing'll ever change that, and if you feel weird about that-"

"I'm okay, Jake, really." she told him, her smile fading a bit. "I'm just glad you've found a girl who's nice and sweet and who you get along with- I'm glad you really like her."

"Okay then." Jake said, a bit relieved by her answer.

"Does SHE like you?" Ravenie asked him without looking at him.

"Umm...yes- I suppose so...why?" Jake answered rather awkwardly.

"Well, how do we know she isn't just one of your many fan-girls, you know, all those girls that are just obssesed with you?" Ravenie asked him.

"Gina doesn't seem that type of girl I guess." Jake said.

"Oh." Ravenie answered stiffly.

"_You _used to be obssesed with me." Jake joked lightly with her, smiling weakly.

Silence.

Jake had mentioned what neither of them had wanted to think about- their breakup.

"Jake- you know whose birthday it is, next week?" Ravenie asked him suddenly. Jake was sure it was to evade the other topic.

He was shocked.

"O-of course, it's yours, isn't it?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah- so I was wondering, since I'll turn seventeen and such- could you come here and celebrate with me?" Ravenie asked a bit timidly.

"Of course, I will, Ravenie! I take this as an invitation?" he asked her jokingly.

Ravenie laughed.

"Yeah." she said but then her smile faded into a grimace and she dashed once more- to the bathroom...

**A/N: And that is all fans! Thanks a lot for sticking up with this story so far!**

**Keep your fingers crossed so that I might have next chapter up by next weekend,**

**Remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	37. Abrupt Break Up and Wild Fears

****

****

A/N: And here you go fans! Here's another chapter of "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die" hope you like it!

Remember to review!

Cheers,

Franshes

It was the fourth and last week of Ravenie's house arrest and Jake was overjoyed.

It was, however, also his last week at the day-care.

Gina seemed inmensely sad that week and Jake could not figure why. He himself felt greater than he'd been in a while.

He tried to talk her into telling him but she just assured him everything was fine.

It was all very strange.

Sure, they worked and laughed together. But Gina's laugh seemed pained and forced.

They held hands but she seemed to regret it.

They had even kissed a couple of times, and even though she kissed him back it was half heartedly. (And he himself had to be extremely careful during their make out sessions- one- they had to watch out for the little kids and two- he had to watch himself so as to not moan out Ravenie's name by mistake which he had done a couple of times already.)

By now though, Gina knew Ravenie. And Ravenie knew Gina.

Gina had insisted on meeting with her and so he'd taken her to the T tower.

The girls had got along pretty well he had to admit.

Jake had suggested to her about going together to Ravenie's seventeenth birthday party (Ravenie had already invited Gina) and for some reason, Gina had denied going there, looking more sad than ever.

Yet it was not until Friday, the day before the party that Gina finally told Jake what was up with her.

Jake was walking with Gina towards her house when he stopped her.

"Gina," he told her "Stop this. Stop it. It's driving me insane, whatever it is, just tell me about it. Why are you sad? I can't stand to see you sad and not do anything about it..."

Gina sighed.

"Jake, let's stop this. This can't go on!" she told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, throughly confused.

"This- you and me- we can't go on being a couple Jake- we just can't." Gina told him, avoiding his eyes.

"What- why?" he cried.

Gina began to sob.

"Because I like you Jake- a lot- and I want what's best for you- and I can see that you like me too- but not like her- never like her!" she gasped between sobs.

Jake's heart sank. He knew she was talking about Ravenie. How had she figured it out?

"Hush, Gina. I like you, I really do! Don't ever doubt that!" he told her urgently. For some reason, his mouth would never utter the words _'I love you' _to Gina...

Gina dried her eyes and attempted to control herself.

"Yes, I know that Jake." she told him, while softly caressing his blonde hair "But you **love** _her_. I know you do."

He could not contradict her.

So instead he just said

"How did you-?"

"Find out?" she ended for him, smiling a pained smile "Because of the way you looked at her, Jake. Your whole face iluminated while you were with her, your whole self brightens when you speak of her or even just think about her. And when you looked at her- it looked like if you were ready to die just to save her." Gina said softly.

_'You don't know how true that last bit is.'_ Jake thought ironically.

"And you never look at me like that, Jake." Gina continued "And you never will."

"You don't know that." Jake told her softly, even knowing himself it wasn't true "I might."

"You won't Jake, and I won't be a bad friend by keeping you here with me forcefully- go to her. You know you want her, and it is obvious to me that she wants you. So take her. Get together again. You guys were meant to be." Gina said.

Jake could say nothing to comfort her, nothing to even thank her for leaving him free to follow his heart once more. He only closed the distance between them in three long strides and hugged her.

She hugged him back.

"Go." she told him softly "We'll see each other in the future, I hope."

"It has been a pleasure- meeting you." Jake told her, offering her his hand.

She took it and shook it lightly.

"For me too." she said then added "Good bye Jake." as he transported himself back to his parent's manor...

* * *

_Later that day..._

"You broke up with her?" Summer asked him incredulously.

"Technically, SHE broke up with _me._"Jake said simply.

"So, what will you do now? Go back to Ravenie?" Summer asked him.

He sighed.

"I don't know." he told her "I honestly don't know."

"How come?" Summer asked him "I thought you loved her?"

"I do." Jake said firmly "I really do, but, I just don't know if she feels that way about me too."

"So figure it out." Summer told him.

"I will." he said "And when I do- we might get back together- you never know- maybe Gina IS right- maybe we were meant to be..."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." she said, a bit annoyed by her brother's slow thinking when it came to his feelings.

Jake just smiled.

* * *

_That Night..._

Jake sneaked to the T tower to talk with Ravenie.

His parents were asleep and he had to be quick- his mother would freak out if she got up to check on him and he wasn't on his bed.

Being as quiet as possible he transported himself up to Ravenie's room.

"Jake!" Ravenie exclaimed softly, looking up from the book she had been reading.

It was around 10:00 o' clock and everybody else was asleep ut Jake knew Ravenie. He knew she usually stayed up until about 10:30.

For her part, Ravenie didn't seem all that surprised at seeing Jake this late in the night. She was used to it. Back to when they had been 13-14-15 even, her father had been so unbearably overprotective that the only alone time the couple could get was in this sneak night visits made by Jake.

"Hey" he called back, smiling.

"How'd it all go today? Ready for tomorrow's party?" Ravenie asked him, smiling weakly. Jake frowned, she seemed a bit paler than usual, tired and worried.

"It all went fine." Jake lied swiftly then added "Ravenie, are you okay? You seem- well, are you feeling fine?"

Ravenie shook her head.

"No." she said "I've continued throwing up like crazy, of course by now, my parents know everything about it. I mean, Dash, Rainbow and Dylan got sick as well..."

"Really?" Jake asked surprised.

"Really." Ravenie said "Dad took us to the doctor 3 days ago and the doctor said we probably had intoxication- from mom's cooking." she added, rolling her eyes.

Jake smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, good old Tamaranean cooking." he told her, he then said "But, didn't he give you any medicine?"

Ravenie looked a bit worried as she answered him.

"Yes." she said "Dylan and Rainbow are fine now. Dash is still throwing up but not nearly as much as I am- I feel really sick, Jake- especially in the mornings."

Jake rubbed her arm affectionately.

"You'll get better- you'll see. The medicine just has to take effect. Wait a little bit."

Ravenie smiled.

"Thanks Jake" she told him "So how was your day? What did you and Gina do?"

Jake sighed.

"We broke up." he told her.

"What! Why?" Ravenie asked him.

"Things. Well, technically, SHE broke up with _me_" Jake said.

Ravenie shrugged and tried not to look too pleased about that fact.

"Well, she misses the chance. I'm sorry for her." Ravenie said simply.

"Actually, she broke up with me because she said WE make a good couple- still." Jake said, avoiding her eyes.

Ravenie blushed.

"Really?" she said softly "Well, you never know, that MIGHT be true." she whispered.

Jake smiled at her and took her hand.

"Yeah, maybe." he said, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. She hugged him and they both took that for a forgiveness from one another.

Jake suddenly looked at his watch.

"Shoot! It's almost 1:00 a.m Ravenie! I better go! Or else mom'll freak out! I'll see you tomorrow at the party!" he told her and then dashed out.

"Bye Jake." she called.

Once she was alone she sighed heavily.

She got up and took out a small white plastic bag out of her drawers.

She had not been entirely truthful to Jake and felt guilty about hiding some crucial facts from both him and her father.

Out of the bag she took out a small box.

She turned it around, the small box was labeled 'PREGNANCY TEST'.

She sighed again, scared.

She just had to be sure...absolutely sure...

She went to her bathroom and took the box with her...

**A/N: Anybody want to guess what happens next? Lol. It's pretty obvious- the whole story's been leading to this point.**

**Finally!**

**Hope you like it,**

**Remeber to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	38. Here we go again!

****

****

A/N: And I'm back guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you like it!

Remember to review!

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, school's been impossible plus I've been sick!

Cheers,

Franshes

Jake woke up feeling great.

Today was Ravenie's party and tomorrow she was officiall out of house arrest.

He hopped out of bed and quickly got ready for the day.

Jake entered the dining room with a broad smile on his face.

His mother was at the kitchen fixing breakfast.

His father was in the dining table, sipping black coffee while flipping through a newspaper.

"Morning!" Jake called happily.

"Morning." his father answered him, looking up from his newspaper and smiling at his son.

"Hey Jay-Jay, you woke up early!" Jade said with a small giggle "Are you meeting a special _someone _today?"

She, Summer, and Starlight laughed.

Jake scowled.

"Very funny." he told her.

"Guys give it a rest!" Changeling said, reprimmanding his children.

"Sure dad." they all said in unison.

Summer was looking at a fashion magazine.

"Someone's happy today" she whispered so only Jake could hear, she said it without looking up from her magazine.

"Yep. I am. Today we have a party!" Jake said.

The girls all cheered.

Scott came in at that moment, looking sleepy.

"Good morning." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." everybody answered him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, Jake." Changeling said, putting on a serious expression "You might be out of school but your siblings are not and Summer has a big test tomorrow-"

"Aww, DAD!" Sumemr complained "Can't I have fun for a while?"

"Sorry Summer, no buts." Changeling told his daughter "So, Jake- I want you guys back here at 10:00 sharp, alright?"

There were collective groans of protest from his children and Jake said

"Alright" looking sour.

Changeling went back to reading the newspaper...

* * *

_Later that day..._

Jake was wearing a black tux with a red tie, he was extremely nervous to get to the party. He checked his watch again. 6:15 pm.

The party had officially started 15 min. ago!

Scott was sitting down next to him wearing a similar attire. He looked bored.

As usual, his sisters were taking an awful lot of time to get ready.

When the girls came down Jake could only stare.

Summer's white-blonde hair was tied in a fashionable bun, she was in a glittery black dress which had small sleeves made of black, see-through fabric, it didn't help the fact that it barely reached her knees. She was wearing a glittery silver tiara., she wore black, high heel shoes, and matching black gloves plus a glittery black purse.

She had put on light purple eyeshadow and her lips were a glossy pink. In her ears were enormous, real-live diamonde earrings, and she wore a matching diamonde necklace which Jake recognized as one of his mother's necklaces.

He sighed inwardly to himself. She looked gorgeous and he was going o have a hard time keeping all the boys off her!

Jade was wearing a grey dress which didn't have any sleeves, its borders were overed by black spangles and it reached about two inches ABOVE her knees. She was wearing a silver black belt, she was wearing silver sandals with hardly any heel, she was wearing a silver moon-shaped necklace with a little blue gem in its middle and matching blue/gray earrings. At least she wasn't wearing a purse, though she did have several bracelets and Summer had none. Her green hair was curly.

_'Damn!'_Jake thought _'Now I'll have to watch out for both of them!'_

Finally Starlight came down.

Her white blonde hair had been straightened and it now cascaded over her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue dress (which thankfully was long!) the dress was simple, elegant, with a border of blue spangles at the middle but otherwise simple and plain. She was wearing simple silver earings and a little silver chain with a ruby-red heart at its center. Her sandals were silver also- no heels. She was wearing a small light blue purse but that was it. Somehow, the simplicity of her outfit made her dazzle a lot more than usual.

"Well, let's go then." Jake said grudginly "But I want all you girls close to me at the party okay?"

"JAKE!" his sisters all exclaimed.

"No, Jake is actually right." Changeling told his daughters.

"Aww, DAD!" they whined.

Raven smirked a little, as she came down.

"Not being a little bit too overprotective are we, boys?" she asked them.

Changeling smiled at his wife.

Raven had on a simple purple dress with a white scarf, she had on a purple glittery purse.

"Um...mom, dad, are YOU guys going out someplace?" Jake asked, eyebrows raised.

His parents both blushed.

"Yeah, well, we're going on a nice, quiet dinner, you guys, we haven't had one since- well- it's been too long already." Changeling said, hugging Raven by her waist.

"Urgh! Mom, dad! Careful! We don't want another sibling!" Summer said, then all of the kids broke down in a laughing fit.

"Summer!" Changeling exclaimed.

"Sorry dad, just making sure." she answered sheepishly.

* * *

_At the party..._

There was lots of laughing, music and people jumping up and down at the party.

That, and the fact the lights were dimmed along with some thick mist made finding Ravenie a whole lot harder for Jake.

His sisters had wandered off a while ago.

He was meanwhile, busy with the search of his _girlfriend? _He really didn't know what Ravenie was to him now.

"Jake!" someone called to him.

He wheeled around, Ravenie was running at him, a weak smile on her face, her arms spread.

He caught her in his arms, they wobbled a little bit but Jake, as always, managed to steady them both before they fell.

"You came!" she told him breathlessly.

"'Course I did, love. How could you think I wouldn't?" Jake said, smiling at her, he then kissed her gently on the lips. She froze. She didn't push him off but she didn't kiss him back either.

Confused and hurt, Jake puleld away.

"Sorry." he mumbled miserably to her.

_'I should've known better!' _Jake thought angrily, tears threatening to fall now _'And just when we were beginning to get alogn again! Just when she'd forgiven me! Way to go Jake!'_

He turned away from her and attempted to run away but Ravenie caught his arm and held it firmly so that he couldn't leave.

"Jake follow me." she told him. Jake did so, a little stiffly, feeling mroe confused than ever. She seemed close to tears, stressed and and he couldn't figure out why. He thought she'd be happy to be out of house arrest.

Finally, they got to Ravenie's room. The only quiet and secluded place in the house that day.

"You don't want me anymore, do you?" Jake asked her, before he could stop himself. His arms were crossed and he clencehd his hands tightly, afraid of what was coming next-

"Of course I do." Ravenie responded quietly.

"Huh?" Now Jake was throughly confused and so he asked her "So then, why'd you push me away?"

"Jake-" Ravenie began, bitting her lower lip, Jake thought he could see tears beginning to form in her eyes, one or two tears cascaded down her cheeks and he automatically wiped them away.

"Ravenie, what's up? Why are you sad?" Jake demanded "Ravenie what's going on?"

"Jake- I do. I do want to get together with you again. I want you Jake! But- I can't. At least not until you know, fully well, what that would mean for you."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked her, tired of being confused.

"Jake- if we become a couple again- we'll go through some challenges that- well- I really don't want you to go through." Ravenie told him.

"Challenges? We've had challenges before. We'll overcome them."Jake said, unsure of what was her point.

"It's not that Jake! ou have a life okay? A pretty good life and I wouldn't want to ruin that!" Ravenie told him.

"So...what you're saying is that if I get back together with you I'll- what? Die? You ARE my lfie Ravenie! Is this about the whole Creak thing?" Jake asked her.

She shook her head.

"Ravenie love, please stop this, it's killing me! What's up? Why are you sad? Why don't you want to get back with me? Why'd you think it is a bad idea for us to become a couple again?" Jake asked her, desperately seeking answers.

She didn't answer him.

"Ravenie please," he begged "Just say."

Ravenie sighed, a frustrated sigh. He was never going to give up and she knew that.

"Ravenie-" Jake began again.

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT, THAT'S WHY!" she screamed.

"What?" Jake said, feeling slightly dizzy. He fell on Ravenie's bed and put his head in his hands

"Oh God." he whispered.

_'Here we go again!' _he thought.

**A/N: OMG. What'll happen now? Well...keep reading to find out!**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Please, no flames, I'm sick and not really in the mood for them.**

**Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes, my head's hurting so I really can't check very well.**

**BTW: If any of you are confused as to why Jake thinks _'here we go again' _it's because it's the Allison ordeal all over again.**

**Review please!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	39. The truth sinks in

****

****

A/N: And here we go folks, I really love how this is coming up.

For the ones who're reading "Talk About Drama" I'm so so sorry for the mix up guys- I was having a terrible headache.

DudeYourAwesome8 it seems I can never thank you enough.

You've saved me from my awful mistakes, twice already!

This chapter also goes to you and all of you guys who had to read my mixed up chapter,

Once again, sorry,

Franshes

"W-what?" Jake stuttered.

Ravenie burst into tears.

"I knew it! I knew this would make things worse! I'm sorry Jake! I'm sorry! I swear! I didn't do it on purpose-" she sobbed.

"I know you didn't." Jake said quietly. He got up and hugged her, she hugged him back tightly.

"You could leave, Jake." she told him "You could _still _leave, you have a very brilliant future ahead. I don't want to burden you with a kid-"

"It wouldn't be a burden." Jake said, cracking a weak smile "We may be quite young, but we'll manage- like our parents did with us."

"Really?" Ravenie asked him, wiping her eyes and smiling.

"Hell, yeah! You know- I'm actually happy!" Jake said. And he meant it. He was really scared of what was to become of them, how his parents would react, how Ravenie's parents would react, the titans, and the rest of the world. But he was happy he was getting a child. He knew he was good with children. Gina had pointed that out already.

Ravenie hugged Jake hard.

"Well, of course, I MIGHT be dead by the time that child's born." Jake said, grinning sheepishly.

"Why?" Ravenie asked, rather alarmed.

"Your father." Jake said pointedly "Do you honestly think he's going to let me live that far?After I left his daughter pregnant?"

Ravenie laughed.

"Leave my father to me." she told him.

Jake turned serious.

"Ravenie-" he began "Does anybody else know about this?"

"My mom knows." Ravenie said nodding.

Jake groaned.

"Starfire must really hate me now." he said.

"Actually-" said Ravenie smiling "Mom's quite happy for us- she can't help it. Apparently Tamaraneans can't be sad that a new baby is on the way- no matter who's it is."

"Hmm... Interesting to know that." Jake said "Shame your father isn't Tamaranean."

And both of them began laughing.

"May I?" Jake said timidly, after they had finished laughing their hearts out, and tenderly put a hand on Ravenie's still-flat stomach.

"Oh, gosh Jake, I'm three- maybe four weeks along, you're not going to feel anything right NOW." Ravenie said, laughing.

"I know." Jake said smiling at her "I'm just trying to memorize the way it is now, so that I can still remember it when its big."

Both of them laughed again. However, Ravenie soon turned serious again.

"Thanks Jake." she told him quietly.

"For what?" Jake asked her, startled.

"For- you know- sticking with me- and the kid. Things'll probably be worse though, Jake- I warn you- we're not going to have it easy, especially you, are you sure you know what you're signing up for?"

"Of course I do." Jake told her "You're my life. This child is our future and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm not like Bryce. I'd NEVER leave you for something like that, actually, I wouldn't leave you for ANYTHING. Besides, I don't think I'll get the worse part, after all, giving birth isn't easy from what I've heard and you're the one who's going to have that part."

Ravenie shuddered. She hated thinking about that part.

"We probably should've waited more or less 5 years don't you think?" she asked him "At least both of us would have been of age when its born."

"_I'll _be of age by then and I'll take care of both of you." Jake told her "But yeah- we should've been more careful- let's remember that the next time we quarrel so hard and end up resolving everything by sleeping together shall we?"

"Which means never. We'll never break up again Jake, I promise you that." Ravenie told him, hugging him.

Yes, things were looking awfully tough on them, Jake thought, and they still didn't know how to tell their parents or what their reactions would be- but right now, their future seemed perfect.

Jake thought of the child, right now, growing inside his girlfriend's body. _His _baby.

With Allison he'd been horrified. Utterly terrified and uncomfortable.

With Ravenie- it was hard not to see this child as a blessing.

He kissed Ravenie again.

Ravenie was utterly happy. She was sad and scared still, she had no experience in raising children after all, plus, what if her father reacted the same way Kid Flash had?

Yet she knew that with Jake at her side, everything was going to be alright. Somehow, she thought, if Nightwing decided to kick her out (which she didn't believe her father capable of) she knew Jake's parents wouldn't do the same to him. So their baby was going to have a nice and steady place to grow up, with a superhero family-

"The program!" Ravenie remembered with a jolt.

"What about it?" Jake asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, Jake we're due to get back in 2 days aren't we?" Ravenie asked him.

Jake sighed and closed his eyes. This was awfully hard on him, this had always been this dream. In doing this, he knew, he was walking away from his biggest goal. Yet he wouldn't have it any other way. He was not going to risk it.

"Listen, Ravenie-" he began "I- I'm not going back, okay?"

"W-why not?" Ravenie asked astonished.

"I-it's not safe for me to return. Not when Creak wants me dead so badly. Forgive me, but for the time being, I really don't want to risk my life by going back. You don't need our baby to be an orphan because his or her father's dead."

"But if you don't return, he's sure to look for you here." Ravenie said "We can't hide from him. Not forever. With his powers, I'd be surprised if we were able to hide from him for even a month. And don't say that- you dead- it creeps me out just thinking about it."

Jake took her hand and held it in both of his own.

"Yes, but I don't plan on hiding from him. I'm no coward. I WILL fight him, but fighting him here, with all of us, it's bound to be easier to defeat him Ravenie." he told her. "Easier also, for me to get out of there alive."

"True." Ravenie agreed.

"_You_ shouldn't go back either." Jake told her quietly.

"I wasn't planning to." she told him "If you don't go back, then neither will I. The reason I went there in the first place was you, in order to spend more time with you. There's no point in being there if you're not with me."

Jake smiled, relieved. That was one of his biggest worries down.

"Besides," he told her "Going back there wouldn't be fun anyways, not when everybody believes us guilty of- of- you know-"

"Yes." Ravenie agreed sadly "They'll all think I'm a murderer, Creak will have it easy there, nobody'll doubt him. It would be _us_ everybody would be hard on."

"Yes." Jake said "Going back would be awful, Plus, what if Creak attacks another person and they blame YOU for it?"

"Or what if he uses me again? After all, I'm vulnerable to his powers." Ravenie said with a small shudder.

Jake put an arm around her comfortingly.

"It's better like this." he told her softly.

She nodded, blinking back a few tears. She felt awful. The program had been Jake's one true dream, one true goal. Now, thanks to her, that was all ruined.

As if he guessed her thoughts, Jake kissed her forehead softly and told her

"It's not your fault Ravenie."

She hugged him hard and cried on his shoulder.

The rest of the hours they spent by chatting of happier thoughts, like of everything they were going to do with their future baby.

Jake checked his watch.

"Uh-oh" he said looking worried.

"W-what?" Ravenie asked him, startled.

"It's 10:30!" he said.

"Already?" Ravenie asked him.

"Yes! Wow, time flies when I'm with you, literally!" Jake said.

"Yeah well, so it's 10:30, so?"Ravenie asked him.

"I've got to go, sorry honey, but dad's already going to kill me, I was supposed to take Summer, Jade, Starlight, and Scott home half an hour ago!" Jake said.

"Hmm... I don't know about you, Jake, but I think you might _just _not get them home at the hour they were supposed to." Ravenie said with a laugh.

"Ha ha, funny." Jake said smiling at her, he leaned down, kissed her forehead, then kissed her sweetly on the lips, before leaving, he caressed her stomach.

Ravenie blushed and pushed his hand down firmly.

"Go!" she told him.

"Bye baby!" Jake told her then added "And _other_ baby!"

"Shh!" Ravenie told him alarmed "Do you want the whole tower to hear you?"

"Actually," Jake said grinning "I think I just _might _want that."

Ravenie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I expect you'll still think the same when my father hears that and kills you." she told him sarcastically.

He paled.

"Your father wouldn't actually kill me- would he?" he asked in a small voice.

Ravenie sighed, caressing her stomach.

"I really don't know, Jake." she answered him.

She knew, and so did he, that her father wouldn't _just _be mad. He would FREAK!

Nightwing had been fuming when he'd found out that his daughter had already slept with her boyfriend- only because of that. Now, when they told him she was PREGNANT at 17, what would he say?

She sighed.

They would just have to wait and see...

**A/N: Oh gosh guys I'm so sorry! This chapter took so long to update! I've had a variety of excuses for this:**

**First off- I was in a car crash and had a 72 hour observation courtesy of the doctors- all because I got hit in my head and it was bleeding a little- jeez!**

**Second- I've had a terrible headache thanks to that crash all week.**

**3rd- Tuesday was our Independence Day celebration and the teachers chose me to go and say the 'Pledge to the Flag' or whatever it's called in front of my whole school!**

**4th- Homework. Like always.**

**Anyways this list can go on and on forever, what's important is that I've finally managed to put this up.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please!**

**No flames allowed!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	40. Troubled Thoughts

****

****

A/N: Here we go! Next chapter's up, hope you like it!

Remember to review at the end!

This is sort of a filler chapter! Next chapter we're going to find out about Lise okay? In this chapter I describe a lot of Starlight's character.

Cheers,

Franshes

Jake looked around wildly for his sisters and his brother.

They were nowhere in sight.

Of course, the heavy music, the dense mist, and the darkness did nothing to help.

Finally he spotted Starlight, alone, by the food table, quietly sipping a glass of coke while reading a book. Jake never ceased to be amazed by his most unusual sister.

He and his parents knew Starlight had always been a very odd- sort of child. She was quiet, calm, and serene. Much more mature than her older sisters. They also knew that in school she was exceedingly shy and she didn't have many friends.

"Hey," Jake told her gently, going up to her.

She looked up from her book and flashed him a radiant smile.

"Hi, Jake!" she said happily "Is it time to go already? What a shame. This party was great."

Jake frowned a little. His sister didn't look as though she'd been having the time of her life, yet she looked truly sorry to be leaving, and she was happy right now. About what? Jake didn't know.

"Had a nice time?" Jake asked her, lookign at his sister strangely.

"Oh yes!" she said with a smile "Yes- it's been really great Jake. What about you? Have you had a good time?"

'_Not particularly.' _Jake thought _'But that I've just recieved the shock of my life I have. And I'm happy for that...I guess? I know for a fact I'm confused and afraid but...happy? Yeah? Maybe? Urgh! This is so confusing, of COURSE I'm happy!'_

"Sure." he answered her indifferently. Trying very hard to keep panic out of his voice.

Starlight was not fooled. She knew her brother only too well to fall for that trick of his.

"You don't sound very convincing Jake- is something wrong? Did you and Ravenie fight again?" Starlight asked worriedly.

Jake sighed. He didn't know how but Starligths ALWAYS seemed to know what was going on in his head. He had sometimes wondered whether she was an empath or telepath like himself and Summer.

"No- it's not that- but I'll tell you another time, c'mon let's go, help me find Summer and Jade!" Jake said, Starlight obediently got up from the chair and together, she and Jake looked for their missing sisters. **(A/N: At the end of "Hidden" I mentioned that Starlight could walk with an electrical device invented for her by Cyborg, but she rarely uses this invention because it pains her to walk, however, for this occassion, she was using it.)**

Thye found Jade dancing with a couple of her friends from school. She whined when Jake told her it was time to go, but then said good bye to her friends and went with Jake.

Jake took both of his sisters' hands so that they wouldn't get sepparated from him by all the people in the party.

"Some of these people are DRUNK here!" Jade complained, disgusted as she watched a pair of boys who had almost bumped into them bump into a wall and fall down, laughing hysterically, getting up and, taking a few stumbling steps, get away from them blabbing nonsense.

"No kidding," Starlight answered, a little afraid as she watched a boy and a girl come out of nowhere- the girl's blouse was inside out and she and they both didn't seem to be very conscious of their actions.

Jake watched but said nothing. He knew his younger sisters must be shocked by this behaviour in parties. They'd never gone to a real party as big as this one, after all.

He himself wasn't suprised, it was always the same. In a big party, even though there were supposed to be safety regulations there were always some dumb teenagers who managed to get hold of alcohol and did irrational things under its influence. He, Ravenie and Summer had seen a lot of cases like that. The three of them had vowed never to be like one of those kids.

He felt the usual pang of guilt as he realized he'd broken this vow.

Now that he was going to have a child with Ravenie he must start acting more responsible. That one time at the program had been the first and last time he was EVER going to get drunk. There was ALWAYS bad consequences for getting drunk.

They found Summer, slow dancing with a boy Jake recognized as one of his old classmates when he went to his old school. Actually, he had played basketball alongside Jake in the school team.

"What'cha doing, King?" Jake greeted the boy coolly.

"Hey! What's up, Jake! Long time no see!" The boy said happily holding out his hand. Clearly unaware of the coldness of Jake's voice.

Jake smiled. No matter what, he'd used to be great friends with this guy- and getting upset about him _now_ would do no good to anyone. He just need some straight information about his relationship with his sister.

"Same here Warren." he said shaking the boy's outstretched hand. The he added

"Summer, it's time to go!"

"5 more min. please?" she begged her brother.

He shook his head.

"Nope. Otherwise dad is going to kill me, let's go!"

Summer sadly said good bye to her partner and sourly followed her older brother from the party.

"Thanks a lot Jake!" Summer said angrily.

Jake smirked.

"What were you doing, dancing with _Warren King, _anyways?" he asked her.

"None of your business!" his sister snapped at him.

"I thought you only fancied football players, Summer? What are you doing with the captain of the _basketball _team?" Jake teased her.

Summer angrily turned her head away from her older brother and refused to answer him.

" You ALWAYS have to get the better ones from the grade don't you?" Jake further teased his sister. His younger siblings snickered in the back of the car.

They had a pretty silent ride after that. At least on Summer and Starlight's part.

On the way home, Summer hardly spoke (except to complain to her brother), Starlight didn't speak at all, and Jade was running on full detail of all the guys that had asked her to dance, those guys she'd said yes to and those whom she had rejected.

"And then Robert Jansen asked me for a second dance and I said yes, and all the other popular girls were like, totally jealous, it was SO cool!" Jade was saying.

Jake chuckled at his sister's easy-going manner.

"Seems like you had a pretty good party." he told her, smiling.

"You bet!" she told him happily and continued to tell Starlight how all the cute guys in her grade had been when dancing with her. Starlight smiled and listened to her sister but added nothing for her part. Summer was still furious with Jake and wasn't talking at all.

When they finally got home, their parents were waiting for them.

"Well...well..." Changeling said as soon as his children walked through the door "What's this? Raven, hon. what hour is it?"

"11:30 pm." Raven said. Her voice betrayed no emotion, it was as monotone as ever, but Jake could see it in her eyes that she was furious. His father looked mad as well.

"At what time," Changeling began, addressing Jake "Did I tell you I wanted you home, Jake?"

"10:00 o' clock, dad." Jake mumbled, not able to meet his father's eyes.

"What time did your mother say it was Jake?" Changeling asked, Jake looked at his father's eyes finally and saw what he feared. His father was _really _mad.

"11:30 - sorry dad! Let me explain!" Jake said desperately.

Changeling nodded and motioned for all of them to sit.

"Well dad..." Jake said with a sigh, he really didn't know where to begin. Should he tell them about Ravenie's pregnancy NOW? Probably not. He knew they'd be really angry when he told them and he didn't want them more angry than they already were right now.

"Yes, Jake? We're still waiting for answers you know?" His mother said, her voice betraying a little bit of impatience and a little bit of anger.

Jake took a deep breath.

"The reason why we came so late was-"he began but Summer cut across him.

"Because I told him to, dad." she said bravely.

"Summer?" Changeling sounded genuinely surprised. His daughter normally wasn't of the rebellious type.

Summer sighed.

"Yeah, Jake came to tell me it was time to leave but I was dancing with a boy I really like and-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Changeling said, putting both of his hands up to stop her from talking, he looked really alarmed now "Who?" he asked darkly.

Summer blushed and was silent.

"Who's the guy Summer?" Changeling repeated quietly. Jake could see his hands had clenched into fists and he was suddenly worried for his friend Warren King's well being.

"W-Warren King." Summer answered nervously, playing with a strand of her hair- she always played with her hair whenever she was extremely nervous.

"Continue." Raven told her daughter with a nod, motioning for her to go on.

"T-there isn't much more to tell- J-Jake came but I told him I didn't want to go yet and he tried to pull me away but-well- let's just say I-I delayed them." Summer said nervously.

"Very well." Changeling said monotously "Summer, you're grounded- for at least 30 years alright?"

"Y-yes dad" Summer said.

"Thanks." Jake told his sister in an undertone as she passed him, she had saved him from a really big problem.

"No problem." she told him monotously.

For the rest of that night, Jake couldn't sleep. His mind was too full of the recent events to be able to rest.

For starters, and most importantly, of course, was Ravenie and her child- _their _child. Jake trembled a little bit. He was really scared still and though he was happy, he couldn't be sure what his parents reactions were going to be. 2nd there was the prgram. Ravenie had been right, they WERE expecting them back in 2 days' time- what would they say? What conclusions would the Justice League members get when he and Ravenie didn't show up anymore?

Furthermore, what would Batman think when he found out his _grandaughter _was expecting a child? Jake shuddered again. He didn't want to go _there._

Then, of course, his most pressing worry was Creak.

No doubt he'd be expecting them back in 2 days. And when they didn't show up he'd search for them. And once he found them- they'd have to fight him- fight him or die.

Jake sighed worriedly as he turned in his bed, wide awake.

_'No' _He thought _'**I'll **have to fight him- alone. I can't risk Ravenie getting hurt and the baby as well- or worse- she could be put against me AGAIN- and I won't be able to fight her this time- not only for fear of hurting her but also for fear of hurting my kid.'_

Once he thought of all the dangers Creak meant for him and his family- both his immediate and future family- Jake grew angry.

"I'll get you back for this Creak" he said quietly, and, had anyone heard him, they'd have sure been scared of his tone. It was a murderous, dangerous voice. Like he knew he was about to kill someone and wasn't sorry for it, " You'll pay for all the pain you're causing and all the pain you've caused. You'll pay for all your lies, and for all the manipulation you've done,I swear." he said, "I'll make sure of it."

**A/N: Uh-oh. Jake's feeling revengeful. I wonder if this could lead to trouble? Hmmm... well that's for you guys to find out.**

**Next chapter we find out what's going on with Lise,**

**oh, and sorry for the long wait, I know this chapter's not really worth it.**

**Please review and feel free to flame if you feel you must for the long wait.**

**Maybe if I get enough flames I'll never repeat this wait again...**

**Anyways review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes  
**


	41. Lise's early motherhood,Trouble for Jake

A/N:Okay so I REALLY have no idea what's going on with my program but I can't use italics or any other form of letter that's not this one so here's what's happening, when you see ' ' that means the person's thinking but when you see this " " that's the person talking and I'll put these signs *** when there's a time change, like, 4 hours later or something like that, other than that plz enjoy the chapter, review! I was upset because last chapter did not get many reviews- oh well, review this time plz! Also, in the last part of the chapter, some shocking revelations of Ravenie's past- and her past character which some of you may find shocking...there's also a flashback marked by these - signs-

Cheers,

Franshes

Lise sighed frustrated as she got up again at 4:00 am. because she heard wailing coming from the baby monitor at her bedside who had been sleeping next to her groaned and asked sleepily"What time is it?"

"Four o'clock" Lise grumbled "I swear, that kid's got a terrible timing!"

She got up from bed and slipped a bathrobe over her nightgown and put on her slippers.

With a sigh, Ben got up as well.

"Yoou don't have to get up every time he cries you know," Lise told him "It's me who has the responsability- you just got sucked into all this mess- I'm sorry Ben."

"Shh" Ben told her "Don't say that, how many times have we been over this? You're not forcing me to do this Lise, I'm doing this because I want to, because I love you Lise, I love you and Daniel- so what if he isn't my biological son? To me- he IS my son."

Lise hugged him and kissed him gently on the lips. She couldn't believe just how great a person Ben was. He'd practically given up EVERYTHING for her.

"Thanks" she told him.

"No problem" he answered her.

Unfortunately, just then, the wailing grew louder.

Lise sighed again.

"Let's go." she said and, taking Ben's hand, they both went to the nursery where, sure enough, Daniel was beginning to make a big fuss.

Lise hoisted her son up and almost immediately knew what the problem was.

"Is he dry?" Ben asked tentatively.

Lise shook her head, making a face. She loved her son like crazy but hated changing his diapers. The sight of it almost made her want to puke.

As if reading her thoughts Ben sighed and said

"Here, I'll change him."

"Are you sure?" Lise asked him, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hell yeah!" Ben assured her.

Lise watched as Ben worked over Daniel with the utmost amazement. She still couldn't get why he was doing all this.

'Daniel's not even his son!' she thought.

"There." Ben told her calmly, handing back Daniel to her.

She took her son with great tenderness and fed him. After that was done Ben said

"We should probably all go to sleep now, tomorrow's going to be hard as it is..."

Lise nodded.

"You're right." she said.

**That morning...**

Lise and Ben both groaned as the alarm clock began to ring at 6:00 a.m sharp.

"Ugh, I'm SO sleepy!" Lise sighed frustratedly.

"Me-me- too" Ben said, unable to stiffle a yawn.

They both got ready for the day and went down to eat breakfast.

Kid Flash and Jinx were already up, Jinx was making breakfast and Kid Flash was busy reading the newspaper, frowning.

"Good morning!" Jinx said, beaming as she saw her daughter and her boyfriend enter.

"Morning" Lise said, smiling at them both while rubbing her eyes.

Ben tried to say good morning but was unable to because of another yawn.

Jinx chuckled lightly.

"Some people sound tired today." she said.

Lise yawned again.

Kid Flash looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his daughter.

"Why so tired?" he asked her.

"Ugh, you would be too, if your son had kept you up until 4:00 a.m with his crying."

Kid Flash shook his head.

"That's what you get for having a son, you're forgetting who you're talking to, Lise, honey, I've had that experience at least 3 times in my life now."

"How did you cope with it?" Ben asked curiously.

Kid Flash laughed.

"With lot's of coffee." he replied.

They all laughed and Kid Flash returned to his newspaper, Lise noticed that even though he'd smiled at her and Ben,her father was looking very grave, troubled. As if there was something bad happening right now.

"Here you go, honey." Jinx said, setting a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a buttered toast in front of Kid Flash.

"Thanks baby," He replied, kissing her lightly on the lips, making her blush.

"Would you like the same sweetheart?" Jinx asked Lise.

"Yes, please mom," Lise replied.

"What about you Ben?" Jinx asked.

"The same, please," Ben replied "Only-"

"Let me guess, no bacon?" Jinx asked with a smile.

Ben nodded smiling back, Jinx already knew him quite well.

"Wally, would you like coffee or juice?" Jinx asked her husband.

"Both please," Kid Flash replied without looking up from his newspaper.

"What about you Ben?" Jinx asked him.

"Both of them please." he replied.

Jinx turned away shaking her head, smiling as she said "Boys".

"I'd like some coffee, please mom." Lise said.

Jinx laughed as her daughter yawned again.

"Yes, honey, I figured as much."

Kid Flash seemed to be paying no attention to what was going on now and he looked graver than ever.

"Jinx, can we talk? Please?" he asked her tensely.

"S-sure" she said, seeming shocked by his change of tone.

"Can you come with me outside?" Kid Flash asked her.

"Um...yes, yes, of course, kids, help yourselves to anything, we'll be right back!" Jinx said.

'Hmmm...this is dtrange' Lise thought

-Outside (with Jinx and Kid Flash)...-

"Kid Flash, what's going on?" Jinx asked, fearing something really bad was going on, for the look on her husband's face could mean no good news.

"Ravenie and Jake" he answered lookinmg troubled.

"What about them?" Jinx asked, fearing for the teenagers lives.

"Well...I can't be a hundred percent sure but, well, there's been some gang activity lately and the report on the newspapers say specialists have found traces of some sort of dark magic-" Kid Flash began looking trouble.

Jinx interrupted him.

"Where?" she asked him sharply.

"Just about 3 or 4 blocks from here" He said, looking very grave.

"Creak?" Jinx asked terrified.

Kid Flash nodded with a troubled sigh.

"That's what I fear" he said.

""Should we warn the Logans? Nightwing?" Jinx asked.

"Of course" Kid Flash said immediately "They have to be on the lookout but-"

"But what?" Jinx asked her husband.

Kid Flash sighed.

"Let's not tell Lise about any of this- not yet anyway- it'll just freak her out, it wouldn't be good for her."

"Your absolutely right," Jinx said "And come to think of it, we musn't tell Ravenie. She'll take it the hard, wrong way. She might even want to fight him and get into trouble. Or she could just get upset, even that's bad for her, look at what happened the last time Jake got depressed. And I'll bet Ravenie's reaction could be worse."

"I totally agree with you." Kid Flash said "But we have to warn Jake."

"Oh, but why, Kid Flash, should we alarm him? And Just when he's about to re-enter the program, he's due back tomorrow!" Jinx began, she couldn't understand why they would stress the poor boy even more than what he'd already been stressed.

"Precisely because of that." Kid Flash said, nodding and looking more troubled than ever.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jinx asked him.

"Think Jinxie, dear, if Creak's out there, and he's recently been close to this city- to Jake's place, really, because the crime wave has happened not two blocks away from the Logan Manor- then that must mean Creak is up to his tricks again, Jake must be warned so he can protect himself and Ravenie. ESPECIALLY Ravenie." Kid Flash said.

"You're right of course, Wally." Jinx murmured "Poor Jake, this must be panicking him terribly."

**2 hours later...**

Two hours later, not only Jake had been warned but his whole family.

Changeling and Raven currently sat in the living room of Logan Manor, deeply in thought, deeply troubled and afraid of their son's safety. Jake was up in his room, Summer with him, and the two of THEM were trying to figure out a way to capture Creak without getting Jake killed or terribly hurt.

"Of course there might not be a way around." Jake sighed after a long time of meditating it.

"Of course there is, don't be so negative, there's got to be a solution!" Summer said.

"But Summer, it would all just be better if I died. If he killed me, he'd stop hunting you, our family, Ravenie- it's- it's best for all of us if I turn myself to him." Jake said sadly.

"You're insane Jake!" Summer exclaimed "Very insane if you think that would solve ANYTHING. Think about mom and dad, you idiot, they'd be grieving terribly, and Creak would use that to his advantage, probably attack all of us- you DO remember his original plan don't you? We're his main target right now."

"You're right." Jake sighed miserably "What'll we do?"

"Well, I only know one thing we must NOT do- and that is give up." Summer said determinedly.

"When I think about- Ravenie and all of you guys- my family- all in danger- and how this is all my fault-" Jake mumbled miserably, his head in his hands.

Summer wheeled around to face him, looking annoyed.

"In what way?" she asked him angrily "Is any of this your fault? We would've been his target anyways- mom and dad imprisoned his dad after all, didn't they? That wasn't your fault. And if I very much recall it- Ravenie was the one who got herself into a whole lot of trouble with him- she made herself a whole lot vulnerable to him- practically gave her life to him after barely knowing him for a couple of weeks- she got into a huge mess and sucked you in with her."

"All because I slept with Allison. I cheated on her. It all goes back to me." Jake said, not looking at his sister. Angry at himself again.

"Yes, and she's equally guilty, Jake. She's not the saint you're making her sound. Okay so she didn't sleep with Creak-" Summer said when she saw her brother was about to interrupt "But she flirted with him anyways, and then went willingly with him, weakened herself to him. And then at court? When you were forced to testify against her to save her? How'd she react? How'd she thank you? Not well I must say..."

"She thought I had betrayed her." Jake told his sister quietly "The way she reacted is understandable."

"You see? There you go again, making excuses for her! She's no saint Jake! When will you wake up and see that? Even when she knew the truth, she pretended it wasn't...she's played with you all along Jake- and if I were you I'd have dumped her long ago..."

Silence.

Jake was shocked by all of what is sister had just said.

"How can you say that?" he asked her quietly, his hands clenched into fists "How can you talk about her that way! So what if Ryan or Brian or whatever his name was-"

"Ryan." Summer interrupted him curtly.

"Yes him, just because he was mean to you and you dumped him doesn't mean Ravenie's the same and that I should do the same to her!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well, from the way I see it- that would be the prefect solution- look at me now, Jake- I'm happy! And you could be happy as well-" She said but Jake cut cross her

"No I can't" he said quietly "I'm not like you Summer, and Ravenie's not like Ryan. How can you say that? How can judge her so harshly?"

"Because it's true..." Summer said seriously, her arms crossed "Or have you forgotten already? Let me refresh your memory- she's not always been faithful to you..."

Jake winced as his sister's words recalled back a painful memory...

-Flashback-

He was in a basketball game. They had just won and he was very happy. His only regret was that none of his family or the titans had been able to show up, they were busy with Mumbo Jumbo who'd unfortunately chosen this day to break out of jail- so only Summer was there to cheer him that day- and Ravenie, his beautiful girlfriend of course...

He'd run over to Ravenie, who was there with the rest of the cheerleaders, and, smiling, he'd said

"We won Rae! We won!"

"I know!" she told him and flashed him a dazzling smile before placing her lips on his, earning a loud 'ooooh' from his friends and teammates and also the sighs of the cheerleading squad.

"Boy, I'm hot and SO thirsty!" Ravenie had said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah, me too..." Jake had said, "Tell you what? I'll run over and buy us a couple of snacks and some drinks, would you like that?"

"Oh, that would be awesome!" she'd said.

He'd gone over to the snack's line which had been pretty long and took him 10 min.

When he got back he was met by a horrible sight which made his insides turn. Ravenie, his girlfriend, was making out with Jason Rogers, another basketball player, there, in broad daylight and in sight of almost the whole school. Some of Jake's teammates were looking at him with pity in their eyes, as if they were sorry he was being cheated there, the girls were all staring wide eyed at Ravenie, some throwing her dirty looks, others placing comforting hands on Jake's shoulders, Jake felt none of them.

Hurt and dumbfounded, he saw his sister Summer, watching the two with her eyebrows raised and arms crossed and once she saw the pool of hurt on her brother's face she gave Ravenie a death glare. Swallowing the lump in his throat he'd continued to watch until they sepparated, Ravenie with a smile and she waved at Jason good bye, Jake had then approached her with the snacks, determined not to talk about what had just happened and Ravenie took them, pretending as if nothing unusual had happened, as if she'd just been waiting for him this whole time and said merrily

"Hey Jake, pretty boy, what took you so long?"

Up to this day, Ravenie didn't know Jake had witnessed her cheat on him. That's why she couldn't understand why his sister sometimes acted so hostile towards her.

-End of Flashback-

"Come on Summer!" Jake exclaimed indignantly "Drop it! That was years and years ago! Back when we were 13! You were barely 12!"

"Yet I still remember Jake" she told him coldly "She hurt you then, just as she has now, and you keep forgiving her time and time again, I just don't get you! Do you like to suffer? Leave her, once and for all!"

"I can't." Jake said honestly "And I don't want to, either."

"Why?" Summer exclaimed "Why, after she's been less than nice to you?"

"Because- because I love her, and she's my reponsability now!" Jake said.

"No she's not!" Summer said "Why would she be? Besides, you're too young to know what love is anyways, but why's she your responsability?"

Jake sighed, it was time to let the truth be known to at least one of his family members.

"Because she's pregnant Summer, that's why." he said finally "And it's mine. And besides, I love her. And I've hurt her, just as much as she's hurt me, maybe even more, it's been a long time since she last made me miserable..."

"Not two months ago." Summer objected.

"She didn't do anything I didn't deserve, I judged too quickly." Jake said "And besides that's not the most important point here."

"Yes, I know that Jake, I heard you the first time." Summer said coldly "Congratulations, you'll be a father, already planned how to tell mom and dad? Better yet, how to tell Nightwing in a way that will avoid getting you killed?"

Jake sighed.

"No, not yet..." he said "I've got many problems in my head to think about right now."

"You bet boy," Summer told him "You're in for a tough time, that's all I'll tell you..."

Jake sighed.

As if he didn't know that already...

A/N: There it is guys, next chapter!

I apologize for the long wait for the update, I hope this really long chapter makes up for it!

Plz review! Plz! Plz! Plz!

I'm already on Christmas break so I should be able to write down quicker, next chapter might be up next week, maybe even sooner but that's for you guys to decide.

I really, really, REALLY hate to this but I must in this case so I'll feel motivated.

I won't get next chapter up until I get at least 5 reviews guys, sorry. But hey! I'm only asking for 5!

Plz don't hate me for that! Plz! Oh, and plz forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes you find!

Cheers and Merry X-mas, all of you!

Franshes


	42. Brother & sister talk

**A/N: Hye there guys! Thanks for all of you who reviewed last chapter! Reviews make my day!**

**Anyways, not to keep you waiting, here's next chapter.**

**Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jake was very tired the next day. He'd barely gotten any sleep at all, what with knowing Creak was out there to get him for sure. And possibly very close too.

"Good Morning" his mother told him when he entered the dinning room "You're up early, Jake" she observed.

"Couldn't get much sleep," he said with another yawn.

"Would you like some coffee?" his mother asked him.

"Yes please," he answered.

His mother quickly gave it to him.

"Thanks mom." he said, then added "Where's dad?"

"He's still asleep." Raven said with a smile "He stayed up late all night, researching about- you know who- he fell asleep at around 3 am. right there in the office, he's not very good for remaining awake, you know that."

Jake chuckled. Yes, he knew _that_ only too well.

Many times, while growing up, Jake had had to stay until past 2:00 am. working on a school project or else training for basketball and even though his father always promised him to stay with him to keep him company he always ended up falling asleep. As a matter of fact, Jake was suprised he'd actually managed to stay awake until 3:00 am. that day, he usually would at around 12:00, or 1:00 am.

"Well, he was worried sick about you," Raven told her son, reading his mind "As am I."

Jake sighed.

"No worries, mom." he told her "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Jake." Raven told him "But anyone who went against that boy would be in danger, regardless of how great a fighters they were. And remember, son, you've got to worry, not only about yourself but of Ravenie too."

"Yes, that's the hard part." Jake said with yet another sigh, "I'm worried sick, mom. What if I can't protect her? What if he harms her? In any way? You know I'd sooner die than live a day without her."

Raven seemed uneasy. She knew just how true her son's words were.

"Yes Jake, I know you would." she told him quietly.

Summer entered then, fully clothed and ready.

"Morning!" she called, avoiding Jake's eye- he knew she'd heard the whole conversation, and, judging by her attitude last night, he was sure she didn't approve of it.

"Hey sweety," Raven told her daughter "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please, just some skim milk and sugared strawberries would be fine." she said.

"Girls." Jake said "You're ALWAYS worrying about food and weight and stuff. Stop worrying about that Summer, and live some life!"

She ignored his comment completely.

"Hey there Jake," his mother said teasingly "Don't go generalizing like that, there's some girls that eat a lot you know, it's not just guys, and there's vegetarian guys too- your father's one."

"Was." Jake corrected her "He eats meat now, from time to time. Anyways, at least he still drinks real coke not that diet thing."

"It's good for you, you know." Summer said, still not looking at him "And you'll see how right I am in twenty years when you're obese and I'm winning Miss America pageant."

"Yeah right, like THAT'S ever going to happen." Jake said rolling his eyes "Get back to the real world Summer!"

"_You_get back!" she shouted at him, loosing it completely "I'M not the one, hopelessly in love with some dumb, senseless girl who doesn't give a damn about me!"

"Don't talk about Ravenie that way!" Jake snarled.

"Guys, that's ENOUGH! Drop it!" Raven commanded.

"How can you judge her like that? You don't know her Summer!" he exclaimed "Not as I do!"

"Precisely," Summer said "You're blinded by what seems like love to you, but it's not Jake, it's not! That girl means trouble!"

"Summer!" Raven said "Ravenie's not like that!"

"You haven't seen her true side mom." Summer said "You haven't. And Jake apparently has seen it but has turned a blind eye on it!"

"You should be the one talking," Jake said quietly, dangerously "That Ryan guy was a hundred times worse and yet there you were! Drooling all over him!"

"I wasn't Jake!" Summer said "And if I was, so what? I left him in the end didn't I? Didn't I?"

"But-" Jake began but Summer cut cross him.

"But nothing! Don't you see? We've tried so hard to keep our family together! So hard Jake! And now you're willing to just go and waste your life, get yourself killed, for a girl who's just not worth it? Don't you think about us, Jake? What we'd do without you?"

Jake was silent as he watched tears beginning to pour out of his sister's eyes. His mother was silent as well but he could feel how she silently agreed with Summer.

Summer took off running and Jake ran after her. She ran all the way up to her bedroom and shut the door with a SLAM! behind her.

"Summer!" Jake called to her "Summer, open up!"

A weak yet angry "What?" was heard from inside.

"Summer please, we need to talk!" Jake begged.

She opened the door and let him in, tears still cascading down her cheeks.

"What is it, Jake?" She demanded.

"Listen, Summer..." Jake began "I know it feels awful- and- and it's really hard to believe but I really DO love Ravenie-no-listen-I really DO." He said, for Summer had been about to interrupt, "And as hard as you might find this to believe, she loves me too. We love each other, we're perfect for one another. "

"Ha!" Summer snorted.

"What's more," Jake continued quietly, "I don't think _I'm _good enough for _her_."

Summer looked at him incredulous this time.

"Are you serious Jake?" she asked him "Gosh, you're perfect for _any_ girl! Any woman would kill to have you! Think about school! All my friends were dying for you to ask them out-"

"I remember." Jake said with a smile "Didn't you once set me on a blind date with one of your friends without me knowing?"

Summer smiled at the memory.

"Hey!" she defended herself "What can I say? I neeeded the money and renting you was the easiest, less- wor-k for- me, job I could find!"

"Too true." Jake told her "I didn't know ANYTHING about it until the girl showed up and began wanting to kiss me and hug me and grab me at all sorts of- _places_- if you know I mean."

Summer laughed.

"I certainly do." she said "Particularly because afterwards you came, storming through the door and threatened to kill me!"

"Anyways," Jake said "I know, I know that girls always seem to like me- which pretty often brings me trouble as you can see- but it's- they're just not the same as Ravenie. I love her Summer, I really do."

Summer sighed.

"That's what pains me the most Jake, you really DO believe you love her, even though I KNOW you don't."

"I do!" Jake said exasperated for his sister to get it "I do, Summer, I do! And there's proof you know! Proof! The baby, right now growing inside her! MY baby Summer! MY child! He or she's a product of love, Summer. I can assure you that."

"And I," Summer began "Can counteract your words by saying simply two more-no, actually three, Jake- mere lust, and exasperation."

"That was four, and you know it wasn't like that!" Jake exclaimed "I don't sleep with her because I'm dying to have sex with her Summer, you know if I was desperate, as you pointed it out yourself, I could have _any_ girl I wanted! I choose Ravenie because I love her!"

"No, you choose her because she's closest to you, you feel more familiar with her, and she's an easy target."

"An easy target?" Jake repeated disbelievingly "An _easy_ target? Summer, are you nuts? We've had the strictest restrictions from day 1. Mom, dad, and Nightwing, jeez, Nightwing! Who, by the way, was willing to rip my head off the day he found out Ravenie and I had slept together!"

Summer was silent.

"Summer, I love her. Why is that so hard to believe?" Jake said "And she loves me too Summer, at least I think so," he finished uncertainly.

"You see?" Summer told him "You don't even know that for sure yourself."

Jake stayed silent. He hated to admit it but his sister had a point there.

Summer sighed.

"Tell you what," she told him "Go talk to her, it wouldn't do good for you guys to be doubting one another, particularly now that a child's involved as well, get her to talk to you straightforward- does she love you or not? And if she says yes and then kindly repeats it to my face then, then-" she let out another sigh "Then it's fine, and I'll give her another chance."

"Thanks Summer." Jake told her quietly.

"No problem," she told him, rolling her eyes "Jeez, this was getting to be WAY too much for me- you act real girly sometimes Jake! So insecure of yourself as you act!"

"I do NOT!" Jake complained.

"Yes you do," Summer teased him smilingly "Now go, enough of this brother- and- sister talk!"

Jake left her room but his head popped up by the door seconds afterwards.

"Just to make it clear," he said " I do NOT act like a girl, okay? I act perfectly like a man!" and he left before Summer could contradict him.

"Yeah," she said laughing "You sure ACT like one, bro!"

An angry "I heard that!" came from downstairs...

**A/N: And that's it fans! That's all there is for thiss chapter,**

**Plz review! Reviews are what makes me keep writing!**

**Merry X-mas and Happy New Year!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	43. Talk

**A/N: Hey there fans! Thanks for all the support you've shown to the story, I appreciate it very much,**

**I have nothing more to add except I hope you guys had a great Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**On with the story...**

**Remember to review at the end!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I will- someday. Nah, I don't really think so.**

Jake sighed and rang the doorbell to the T tower.

Nightwing opened the door and said

"Hey there, Jake, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you- Ravenie didn't tell us you were coming!"

"Well sir, she...kindda didn't know I was coming too- it was sort of a surprise-visit or else a last minute decision- I really don't know." Jake said.

"Well...I must say I'm surprised, Jake. Shouldn't you be home- packing? You've got to go back to the program tomorrow you know, and, despite everything that happened, I know my father. Batman's not going to go easy on you two just because it's your first day back. It wouldn't do you any good to be tired from lack of sleep tomorrow because you're up late packing. And you know, it wouldn't do HER any good either."

"No worries, Nightwing. I wasn't expecting Batman to be gentle with us. Trust me." Jake said bitterly.

Nightwing understood his tone too well.

"Look," he began "I know Batman. He's not going to be easy, that's true. But he's not going to put you through hell either. You're his favorite student- he said so himself, and she's his granddaughter. Relax, besides, he doesn't think you guys were really guilty of The Flash's murder- I know that for sure."

Jake mentally let out a groan. Apparently Ravenie still hadn't told her family they weren't going back to the program.

"May I go in?" Jake asked, anxious to get off the topic.

"Of course boy, you can." Nightwing said and Jake started to go inside but halfway through the door Nightwing caught his arm and said "But-"

Yet Nightwing didn't get to finish what he was saying for Jake's hands began to glow dark blue, his mantra surrounding him as it so often did for his mother and a couple of objects went flying through the room. Nightwing backed off immediately.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, Jake. Calm down, I mean you no harm. You know that." Nightwing said, holding his hands in the air.

Jake blushed and his powers immediately dropped. He hadn't meant to do that. It had just happened. It had been happening quite often these days whenever somebody took him by surprise.

"I-I'm so sorry Nightwing, I-I didn't mean to do it- I swear! I-I don't know what happened- I-" he stammered.

Nightwing held up a hand to silence him.

"It's okay, Jake. It's no big deal really, it used to happen all the time with your mother. You didn't hurt anybody. Besides, it's normal you're so jumpy. What with everything you've gone through and then the news that Creak's possibly out here-"

"You know that?" Jake asked, interrupting him.

Nightwing laughed.

"Of course I know, kiddo. I'm leader of the Teen Titans. It's my job to know. Jinx and Kid Flash informed me almost as soon as they figured it out themselves, however, Ravenie DOESN'T know, so I'd appreciate it very much that you don't tell her anything- understood?"

"Yes sir." Jake said.

"Okay Jake, before you come inside I want you to make me a promise." Nightwing said.

"What is it-sir?" Jake asked.

Nightwing sighed, he seemed very troubled, now that Jake came to think of it.

"Look, I'm uneasy okay? I don't like this one bit. I'm afraid for my daughter. She's been through so much already and I couldn't protect her. And now that maniac boy is out there to get her and I'll be miles and miles away from her- I won't be able to save her if he attacks. I want to know- can I trust you, Jake?"

"Of course," Jake replied instantly "Always."

"Will you look after her for me?" Nightwing asked him "Protect her for me?"

"Yes sir- always." Jake said "And at all costs. I love her. I would die for her- to save her." a lump formed in his throat once he said these words because he remembered his family's pained expressions when he'd said this earlier. Yet, even that couldn't stop his words from being a hundred percent true. He would do it. He would die in order to save her- if that's what it took to save her.

Nightwing smiled, relieved and let Jake come inside the T tower.

Jake went up the stairs and knocked lightly on Ravenie's door.

"Come in!" he heard Ravenie say from behind the door, so he opened it.

Ravenie was lying on her bed throwing a ball to the ceiling and catching it again- she looked quite bored but when she saw Jake, she immediately jumped up and ran to him.

"Whoa, watch out!" Jake said as she embraced him with such a force that nearly made them both fall down.

Ravenie kissed him hard, Jake kissed her back- it felt good to just be there with her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Why? Didn't want to see me?" Jake joked.

"No! Of course I wanted to see you- it's just- I wasn't expecting you- I-I- I'm not ready! My hair! It's a mess! Oh God! Don't look at me Jake!" Ravenie said covering her face with her hands.

Jake gently pried her hands away from her face.

"You kidding me?" he asked her "You look beautiful baby!"

"I love you!" Ravenie told him and Jake smiled, glad to hear that.

"I love you too, but you're going to have to repeat that in front of Summer- I don't think she believes you." Jake said and then told her all which Summer had said.

Once he was done telling her, Ravenie was quiet.

"Your sister doesn't like me at all- does she?" she asked him.

"Not much." Jake admitted.

"Why? What have I ever done to her?" Ravenie asked, tears threatening to fall now.

"Woah- you're not going to start crying just because of what my sister said- are you?" Jake asked her surprised, as he wiped a tear away.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me," Ravenie blubbered "M-m-must be the b-b-baby." and she clutched her still-flat stomach.

Jake smiled and gently stroked her hair until she calmed down. He then got on his knees and kissed Ravenie's stomach.

"Don't make mommy upset alright?" he told his child. Whoa. HIS child. Jake shuddered. He still wasn't used to that idea.

Ravenie laughed and hugged him.

"What? No kiss?" Jake pouted.

Ravenie laughed and kissed him on the lips, lightly at first but it grew more urgent with each passing second. Jake picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his thighs. Jake moaned and Ravenie used this opportunity to get her tongue inside his mouth and while their tongues fought for dominance Jake set her on the bed, hovering above her.

They both pulled away, breathless.

"Why is it that with you, we ALWAYS end up in this position?" Ravenie teased Jake.

"I don't know. Your fault for being so hot." Jake replied, grinning.

"MY fault or YOUR fault for not being able to control your hormones?" Ravenie asked him.

"Both," Jake replied kissing her.

"Mmm...baby stop it." Ravenie said.

"Why?" Jake asked, disappointed.

"Because...do you honestly think my family won't notice anything if we start having sex right now- what with all our moans, screams and everything? Are you suicidal Jake? Because my father would surely do the work for Creak if he caught us doing this."

"You're right," Jake said "Speaking about Creak- you haven't told you're parents you're not going back to the program yet, have you?"

Ravenie bit her lip.

"No, not yet. But I'm doing it tonight." she said.

"Won't your father be angry with you for dropping out?" Jake asked her.

"Not really," Ravenie said with a shrug "He didn't want me to go back anyways. When are YOU going to tell YOUR parents you're not going back?" she asked.

Jake sighed.

"As soon as I get back home."

"Oh, okay." Ravenie said.

Jake sighed again.

"I'm...also dropping the bomb about- you know- that you're- pregnant- to my parents today."

Ravenie grimmaced.

"Good luck," she told him "I won't tell me dad until after we can find some people to protect you from him."

"Yeah," Jake agreed quickly "Better not tell your dad, yet. I like my face the way it is now."

Ravenie hugged him hard.

"I'm scared Jake," she whispered, she seemed mortified.

"Me too baby," Jake said while stroking her back "Me too."

"No," she whispered, breaking away from his embrace "You don't understand," she said "What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Oh Ravenie, you'll be the best." Jake assured her, then, he said the words which he had been thinking all along but had ignored "I don't know if I'LL be a good enough father."

"Oh Jake, what did we get ourselves into?"Ravenie whispered.

"Baby," Jake told her "I really don't know..."

**A/N: That's it fans! Hope you enjoyed this update! I don't know when it will be possible to update again because I'm having a surgery on Friday but I'll do my best to update soon, I'll start working on next chapter right away after I finish this one,**

**Review plz!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	44. Dropping the Bomb

**A/N: Hey there guys! I just wanted to say, thank you so much to all who reviewed, and thanks to those who wished me luck for my surgery I hope you like this chapter"**

**Remeber to review at the end,**

**Reviews make my day!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jake was pacing endlessly in the hallways of Logan Manor. Summer was sitting by the staircase that led to their rooms, eating heart-shaped chocolate as she watched her brother's every move.

"I take it you'll tell mom and dad tonight that you're a soon-to-be dad," Summer said while taking a bite of her chocolate "AND that you won't be going back to the program..."

Jake stopped his pacing and looked at her strangely.

"How did you know that?" he asked her.

"Your face," Summer said, then rolling her eyes said "What do you think?" and she pointed to her head.

"Oh that's right- telepathy." Jake said, realization hitting him.

"No, duh!" Summer replied, taking yet another bite of chocolate. Finishing it.

"How can I tell them? Gosh! How can I?" Jake said looking very troubled.

"What's so hard about it?" Summer asked "You just have to say 'mom, dad, Ravenie's pregnant' and then they'll probably choke and say 'what!' and then you'll repeat what you said again and then they'll look at you with fear and ask you a question they already know the answer of 'is it yours?' and then you'll confirm their fears and that's that."

"Easy for YOU to say," Jake muttered "What if they throw me out?"

"You mean like Kid Flash? You know they wouldn't. They disapproved of what he did to Lise, they woudn't do the same to you. Besides, it would be hypocrite of their part, I mean, you were born when mom and dad were sixteen- at least you'll be two years older and of age by the time that kid's born." Summer said. "Besides," she added "They'd not only be thinking about you, they'd also keep in mind their grandchild- oh my God!" Sumemr gasped.

"What?" Jake asked her, startled by her change of tone.

"I hadn't thought about that!" Summer exclaimed "Mom and dad'll be grandparents! And I'll be an aunt! God! I feel so OLD!"

Jake rolled his eyes.

"You WOULD think about _that_ "he said.

"Imagine how hard it must be for Bruce." Summer whispered.

It then hit Jake that Batman was about to become a great-grandfather- at 48.

He burst out laughing.

"Yeah, poor him!" he gasped between laughter and both teens rolled around, laughing.

"What are you two laughing about in there?" Raven came from the kitchen and eyed her two teenage children curiously.

"Mom!" both teens exclaimed.

"I-I-we-we-we weren't- I-it-it is nothing." Jake stammered.

"Ahaa. I see." Raven said, arching an eyebrow at her eldest children and in a tone which indicated she didn't believe them in one bit "Come on, you little liars, dinner's ready.

Once their father and siblings had joined them, they began to eat.

The meal was like any normal meal. They talked about anything, told jokes, laughed. The only difference was that Jake was more quiet than usual. Raven noticed the change in her son and asked worriedly

"Jake, are you alright dear?"

"Yes mom," Jake said "I'm fine."

"You've hardly touched your food." Changeling observed "Are you feeling ill, son?"

"No dad, it's alright it's just- I have something to tell you." Jake said then grimmaced at what he'd just done. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't.

"Well then, what is it?" Changeling asked him.

Jake swallowed hard- he suddenly felt like he couldn't talk. He looked at Summer who nodded encouragingly for him to go on.

It took a couple of moments but finally, he regained the use of his voice.

"R-Ravenie's pregnant." he whispered.

"What?" his mother asked him "Sorry, I didn't catch that, Jake, you'll have to speak louder..."

"Ravenie's pregnant." Jake said loudly.

Silence fell over the whole table.

"Does that mean she's having a baby?" Scott asked, breaking the umcomfortable silence.

"No- she's obviously having a kitten!" Summer said, rolling her eyes.

"Summer- don't talk to him like that." Raven said, in a monotone while still staring wide-eyed at Jake, as though unable to believe what her ears had heard.

"No, what I meant is that- will you be a- a dad?" Scott asked Jake.

Jake nodded then smiled weakly.

"Yeah," he said "Yes, I guess I will."

"We'll talk more about this after dinner alright?" Changeling said, finally breaking the tension.

"Okay," Jake agreed.

Dinner went on normally...

* * *

_After Dinner...In the living room..._

"How could you be so irresponsible, Jake?" Changeling exclaimed while pacing in front of the sofa where Jake was sitting. "If you felt like you had to have sex you know, protection helps a lot!"

"I know dad," Jake mumbled "And we did always take precautions! It was just this one time!"

"Well- one time is all it takes and now look at where we are Jake!" Changeling said.

"I'm sorry dad," Jake said "That time- I hadn't even planned on it happening- it just did- we were so angry- so frustrated- we didn't think."

"No and that's just the thing Jake," his mother replied severely "You did NOT think..."

"Now look at where we are Jake- you think it's going to be easy to be a dad, man? Do you even consider yourself a man kiddo?"

"No," Jake said "And I'm scared, I really am, but what more can I do? I can't leave her, she's my life and that's my child she's carrying- but I can't do it alone dad, and I'm not going to pretend I can, I'm not even going to defend my actions- I know I messed up-big time. Please don't throw me out." he begged trying to make them understand him a bit more so they wouldn't get REALLY mad and throw him out.

His parents's expressions softened at this.

"Of course we won't, Jake," Raven said "You're our son- we'd never do that to you."

"Dad?" Jake looked fearfully at his father, he knew he'd let him down.

"It's alright Jake, your mother's right. We love you. And we love Ravenie as well. And we'll get to love our-our-_grandchild_ as well." he shuddered at the word and Jake couldn't help laughing.

"You know, Summer did the same face when she figured out she'd be an aunt." Jake said.

His parents smiled.

"So she knew, huh?" Changeling said.

"She's the first one I told." Jake said.

"How long have you known this, Jake?" his mother asked him.

"For about a week." Jake said "I told Summer 2 days ago..."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Changeling asked.

"I was scared." Jake said.

"Of what?" Changeling asked.

"That you'd be- disappointed- in me. That you wouldn't love me anymore. That you'd throw me out."

Changeling sighed.

"Look Jake," he began "Your mother and I are very, VERY disappointed in you. We thought you knew better, however, how could you even think we'd stop loving you? Throw you out? That's madness!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Lise thought the same until Kid Flash actually DID kick her out..." Jake said.

"Yes and look where that got him. We won't make the same mistakes he did, Jake. We love you and you can stay here for as long as you need. This is your home and you know that." Raven said.

"Yeah," Jake said, relieved.

"However," Changeling said "That kid's entirely YOUR responsability- we can help you look after him Jake- but the majority of the work is going to be yours."

"I know that dad." Jake said.

Summer, who had stayed quiet all this time (and the only one of Jake's siblings who'd been allowed to stay after dinner) spoke up now

"I'll help look after it too- can I dad?"

"Of course honey, Jake's going to need all the help he can get and so will Ravenie- but still- they have to be warned...raising a kid- it's no easy task."

"Is that what you two were laughing about when I went to get you for dinner?" Raven asked "Something related to this?"

Summer and Jake looked at each other and broke down in laughter again.

Jake was the first to recover and he said between laughs.

"Yeah, something like that..."

"Okay...what's the joke? So your mom and I can laugh too..." Changeling said, looking at his son strangely.

"We were talking about Batman." Jake finally said.

"What about him?" Raven asked.

"You DO know how old is he?" Summer asked.

"48, why?" Changeling asked.

"Well...he's going to be a great-grandfather now!" Jake said and began laughing as well.

Changeling and Raven smiled.

"Kiddo...don't say that. After all, WE'RE not that far behind- your mother and I are barely 34! And we're already going to be be grandparents!" Changeling said.

"You're right dad, sorry." Jake said, regaining composure.

"Has any of you two told Nightwing yet?" Summer asked.

"Not really, Summer," Jake said, looking scared again.

His parents looked at him, troubled again.

"That might be a problem..." Changeling said.

"Why?" Summer exclaimed "Haven't you or Ravenie told him? No wait- Ravenie has to tell him and you go after because if you're in front of him while you say it he could strangle you."

"Exactly." Jake said "I wouldn't put it past Nightwing to murder me for leaving his daughter pregnant and neither would Ravenie- we're scared of telling him"

"Well you shouldn't be." Raven said "After all, you're not leaving her or anything, your sticking up for her and your child- what more can he ask?"

"He could want Ravenie to get rid of it." Jake mumbled miserably "Just as he would've had ME aborted if you guys had let him."

His parents looked at one another and then back at Jake.

"Does Ravenie want to abort?" Raven asked him quietly.

"Well, we talked about it...but she said she couldn't do it and honestly I don't like the idea much, either."

"Has any of you considered adoption?" Changeling asked.

"No," Jake said, shaking his head "I don't want that and neither does Ravenie. Imagine how hard it would be for us in the future- to grow up knowing we have a kid somewhere in the world and not knowing where he is or whether he's happy, safe...no, we BOTH couldn't live with that."

Changeling sighed.

"So I guess that leaves us with only one option...keep the baby and raise him or her as well as we can." Changeling said.

"Look dad, I love Ravenie, and I was planning to propose to her anyways as soon as she turned 18- we've talked before about getting married and starting a family, well, I guess it just happened sooner than planned." Jake said.

"MUCH sooner kid," Changeling said.

"I know," Jake said.

"Well...we'll get through this." Raven said finally "For today, we all need our rest, we've recieved some pretty shocking news today and it would do us all good to rest for a little while, let's go to bed you guys..."

"May we come in now?" The younger kids asked.

Changeling chuckled.

"Yes, of course." he said.

"Jake, will you be a father now?" Jade asked him.

"Yes, I will." Jake said, his voice shook a little.

"Aren't you nervous?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, hell yeah, a lot!" Jake admitted.

"Okay guys, leave Jake alone," Changeling said, impatiently "Yes, he's going to be a dad, yes, he's nervous. No, he hasn't told Nightwing, yes, he'll still be staying with us, yes, you can help with the child once it's here. Any more questions?"

His children were silent.

"How did you guess dad?" Jade wanted to know.

Changeling and Raven laughed.

"I know my kids," Changeling said, embracing them all.

"Dad! You're choking us!" Summer complained.

The kids and parents alike laughed.

"C'mon, you guys, bedtime." Raven said "We've all recieved a real news bomb tonight, we need our sleep."

"'Kay mom!" the kids agreed.

That's when the bomb, the REAL bom, went off.

**BOOM!**

The last thing Jake remembered before slipping into uncounsciousness was worrying about whether his family was alright and thinking as the darkness claimed him once more

_'my kid'll be an orphan now...'_

**A/N: And that's it! That's the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it!**

**My surgery went well, thanks to all who cheered me up,**

**My eyes are sore though so I can't be in the computer for too long. This fact might slow my updates for this month, I'm sorry.**

**Plz review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	45. Hard Blow For All

**A/N: And I'm back fans! Hope you enjoyed last chapter and thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys rock- reviews make my day!**

**I've had a pretty lousy week but I hope that you guys'll enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, basically, its what's taken my mind off everything so I'm pretty proud of it.**

**Plz remember to reveiw,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jake awoke feeling confused.

Yes, confused.

The pain was bewildering.

For the first few moments Jake was in a daze, he was in so much pain, yet he couldn't quite understand why he was feeling so bad or even where he was.

He opened his eyes a millimeter and immediately closed them again. The world was spinning and that had seriously made him want to throw up.

He groaned softly.

He felt a soft hand touch his forehead seconds after that, wiping cold sweat which he hadn't realized was trickling from his forehead.

"Jake?" a scared voice whispered "Can you hear me?"

Jake recognized Ravenie's voice, even though it was slightly high pitched with fear.

"Yeah," he let out softly, then he winced. Talking hurt a lot.

Ravenie, who had been caressing his face and wiping it with a cold cloth minutes ago stood up, upon hearing him talk.

"You're okay!" she gasped then began crying "Oh, Jake, Jake, you're okay! I thought I'd lost you! We all did!"

Even though he still couldn't talk, Jake made an effort to try and find out what was going on.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" Ravenie asked him.

"No," Jake croaked, coughing a little, God it hurt so much!

Ravenie bit her lip and stayed quiet, unsure now just how much to tell him.

"The last thing I remeber," Jake said weakly "Is having dinner with my family, I-I remeber I told mom and dad about- you know- your condition. Then I remember a loud noise, a bright light, pain, and here we are..."

"That was a bomb Jake," Ravenie told him softly, caressing his hands which were tightly wrapped in bandages "Set in your house by Creak- he was trying to kill you. Again."

Fear built up in Jake's stomach.

"Where's my family? Are they alright? How badly were they hurt?" Jake asked, it did not matter now how much it hurt to talk, he had to know whether his family was safe or not.

Ravenie sighed. She hated to be the one to tell him this. Why had her parents gone out for coffee with the rest of the titans, just 15 min. ago? Why couldn't they be here as she tried to explain this painful news to her boyfriend.

"It- varies." she said, choosing her words carefully.

"How so?" Jake asked, then winced, he was beginning to pant now, breathing was so hard!

"Your mom is alright, she woke up about 4 hours after the incident, she's been healing herself ever since..."

"Ever since?" Jake asked her "Jeez Ravenie, how long was I out?"

"Nearly 2 weeks Jake," Ravenie said.

Jake leaned back against his pillow. 2 weeks! That must've been one hell of a bomb to knock him out for so long and leave him this bruised.

"How bad am I?" Jake asked, temporarily forgetting about the rest of his family.

"Not THAT bad." Ravenie said.

"Oh, come on Ravenie! I know I must look awful!" Jake said, attempting to joke with her. After all, he reminded himself, she was pregnant and to get stressed out wasn't good for her now.

"You're not so bad, really!" Ravenie said, managing a small smile at her boyfriend's easy-going attitude. Raven alwasy said he'd gotten that from his father "You broke all your ribs, your body's pretty much burned in all places but the doctors say they were no serious degree burns. You cracked your skull but it seems you healed yourself. Also, some pieces of glass got stuck into your skin, they're still in there but at least you've stopped bleeding. Your hair could use some washing though, and you'll have to cut it shorter 'cause it's burned up in some places."

"Aww...you won't be able to play with it anymore," Jake said.

"Yeah, you're right THAT'S the most important thing of all..." Ravenie muttered sarcastically and Jake grinned at her, however, his grin faded quickly.

"How's my father?" Jake asked, his earlier worries resuming.

"He still hasn't woken up yet, Jake. And since he's no sorcerer his body can't mend itself like yours. The doctors say it'll take a couple more weeks for him to heal fully and it's THEN when we could expect him to wake up."

"But he'll wake up right?" Jake asked, panicking "What are his chances?"

"The doctors say his chances are pretty good- your father's a very strong man, Jake." Ravenie said.

"I know he is, he's always been my hero." Jake said quietly. "How's Summer? Jade? Scott? Starlight?"

Ravenie took a deep breath. She hated to be the one to deliver ugly news.

"Summer's alright, she's been healing herself and the doctors said she'd probably wake up around the time you did, I checked on her a while ago, she seems fine, bound to wake up any minute now." she said.

"What about the others?" Jake asked her.

"They're- not doing so well Jake," she said "Jade's very badly hurt, if she makes it, she'll have to have lots of therapy to regain the proper use of her limbs ."

"IF she makes it?" Jake asked, scared "IF? Ravenie, how bad can she be?"

"She's had a lot of internal bleedings Jake, and you know she can't repair herself like you do, she's lost so much blood- she needs transfusion desperately-"

"So why haven't they given it to her?" Jake demanded. His sister, his baby sister was dying and they were just letting her go without even fighting for her?

"It's not that easy Jake, and you know it. Jade needs blood that is compatible to her system, more or less the same DNA and since she's got such a mixed up DNA- "

"She's got the same as all of us." Jake said, noticing for the first time how HE was hooked on a IV which was currently passing blood to his system.

"Yeah but you're not all green Jake. Her chromosomes are altered and so are her platelets, white blood cells and red blood cells- the only match there is in this world for her is your father's blood- and obviously they can't take more out of him when he himself needs more."

"So what's this I hear about a therapy?" Jake asked, trying to be optimistic about the whole situation. Because his sister HAD to make it. She just had to.

"Well, since her body's not generating enough blood, a lot of her limbs have gone numb because of the bad circulation- she sure is going to be sore when she wakes up, it's like having half her body cramped- at least that's how the doctors explained it to your mother."

"Wait! My mother knows about this?" Jake asked alarmed.

"She sure does," Ravenie said "She's the mother. It's her job to know it."

"How's she taking the news?" Jake asked.

"Quite well, as controlled as your mother always is." Ravenie said.

"How's Scott and Starlight?" Jake asked.

"Scott is...well, pretty much as bad as Jade, only he's been able to get blood transfusions but he's also very delicate because he got an infection from the cuts he recieved- he's had several strokes in the last hours." Ravenie said.

"What are his chances of pulling through this?" Jake asked.

"Honestly? I'd say about a 60% or less." Ravenie said.

Jake sighed, the news just went from bad to worse.

"And Starlight?" he asked her.

Ravenie didn't answer.

"Ravenie, where's Starlight?" Jake asked, agitated "Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"She's...okay I guess...in peace." Ravenie said quietly.

"I don't believe you Ravenie, I know that tone, you're about to cry, what happened to my baby sister?" Jake asked getting more and more panicky as time went by and Ravenie couldn't seem to answer him a good, solid answer.

"No really!" Ravenie said, unable to hold back her tears now "She's safe. She's happy. She's in peace. She's- she's in heaven now."

"NO!" Jake cried "She didn't die! She couldn't! They said that the last time and it wasn't true, remember?"

"I'm sorry Jake, but today, it is. Her vitals have been zero since she first came here. They've been monitoring her for the past few weeks. No change. She-she's gone Jake, I'm sorry."

"When?" Jake asked, he felt worse now, as if he was dreaming, as if he was living a nightmare and no matter how hard he tried to wake up, he just couldn't do it.

"About 5 hours after the bomb went off. She's been dead for 2 weeks now Jake, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Ravenie cried.

Jake fell back into his pillow.

Dead. His sister was dead.

And most of his family was in danger of going the same way as her.

All because of him.

"I need to see my mother." Jake finally said, monotously.

"Jake- are you alright?" Ravenie asked tentatively.

"Ravenie- I need to see her!" Jake cried "I need to be with her- she'll need all the help and love and support she can get, Ravenie I-"

"I'll go find her, I'll tell her to come to you!" Ravenie said, quickly jumping out of her seat and running to the door after briefly caressing Jake's hair. She was alarmed by Jake's sudden emotional breakdown. It wasn't like him to be like this because he knew what damage his powers could make. Raven had to come here and quickly, otherwise things would start blowing up and Ravenie knew that.

Raven came inside the room hurriedly, followed by an anxious-looking Ravenie.

"Jake, son, calm down!" she instructed him as soon as she saw him.

"How can I mom?" Jake cried "You guys are all hurt! Starlight is gone! And it's all my fault!"

This he knew, for Creak had wanted to kill HIM not his whole family and had he surrendered in the first place Starlight might still be alive.

"No it isn't Jake, stop speaking nonsense" Raven told her son sharply, she was already grieving from the loss of her daughter, and her beloved husband and children were very weak and unstable and she knew she could loose them any minute just like she had her youngest girl, the last thing she needed was for her only barely-healthy boy to fall into those thoughts and get a depression...

**A/N: And that´s it fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (well, not really enjoyed since Starlight died but, you get the point)**

**Please remember to review!**

**Reviews make my day!**

**Plz forgive any spelling/ grammar mistakes I might have!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	46. Dealing with Issues

**A/N: And I'm back fans! Hope you don't mind the waiting I'm incredibly busy because I have a girl who's coming over to stay at my place because of an exchange program so I've been quite busy with that plus homework and stuff but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Please remember to review,**

**I'm sad because reviews have been diminishing lately,**

**'Course it's my fault, I must've lost readers becuase I've been taking too much time to update,**

**Anyways please just review,**

**Enjoy the chapter,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jake and Ravenie were kissing furiously.

Ravenie had been worried that the baby had been harmed because of all the stress she'd been going through in these days but they'd just checked and it was fine. Needless to say, she and Jake were both relieved.

"I love you," Jake told her, kissing her again.

"Me too baby" she answered, kissing him back.

As it was expected, Summer woke up merely a few hours after Jake and both of them were now 97 percent healed (both of them were still very sore). Now, Summer walked in and saw them kissing in the T tower sofa and cleared her throat and said

"Hey guys, just because we're all alone here and there's no one here but the three of us doesn't mean you guys can get all lovey dovey and that stuff- it's gross!"

"Yeah, YOU would say that." Jake objected "You and your boyfriends have been a hundred times worse!"

"Not while mom and dad are in the HOSPITAL we haven't" Summer snapped, but she had a point and Jake felt instantly guilty.

"Oh, give it a rest Summer!" Ravenie scoffed "What good does it do to him to be worrying crazy all day long? Let him take his mind off of things, at least for a short while."

"YOU shouldn't be talking, you know full well all this is your fault!" Summer snapped back.

Ravenie winced but retaliated nonetheless.

"As if you've been any better, so far you've only made matters worse!"

"How so? Don't you dare tell me I've done nothing or made matters worse! It's all your fault! All your damn fault! How could my brother ever love a selfish creature such as yourself?"

"That's enough." Jake stepped in. He could see Summer was boiling furious and, having just lost their baby sister, he found it easy to believe she'd lash out on anyone. Yet he could also see she'd touched a nerve in Ravenie because she seemed so miserable right now, as if she were aboout to burst out crying.

"How can you defend her Jake? She cost us our family! You know that!" Summer cried indignant "Or is it that you don't care anymore? Is she your only world now?"

Jake glared at her.

"Ouch Summer." He said coldly "Of course I care! They're my family! Don't you think I feel pretty awful too? Starlight was my sister as well, you know, I loved her just as much!"

"Don't, don't, don't!" Summer said, covering her ears "Don't say her name! Don't say it!"

Jake sighed. Since Summer had found out about Starlight's death, she hadn't been able to even mention their sister's name without crying.

"Summer, I know it hurts, believe me I do. But would you please, just, please stop trying to make her miserable? You're doing a pretty good damn job right now!"

"She's the reason you have a weakness! She told Creak all your secrets, all of what she knew of you! Because of her, you've been forced to take life-threatening risks! Because of her we don't have a sister anymore! She's equally as guilty as Creak! She might as well as just gone ahead and killed Starlight herself!"Summer shouted angrily.

Ravenie gasped, a gasp filled with pain and she began to cry and ran all the way to her room.

"I can't believe you just said that to her." Jake said quietly, looking up the stairs of the T tower where Ravenie had just disappeared.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Summer said quietly.

"And the worse is, you actually DO believe that, don't you?" Jake asked her, furious.

"Well it's true Jake! As much as you don't want to acknowledge it, it's true!" Summer said, crying.

"She might've made a few mistakes, fatal ones, I'll give you that, but there's NO way Summer, no FREAKING way Ravenie wanted this to happen." Jake said in a quiet, dangerous voice.

"So you say, I can't believe that girl cost us everything and you're still defending her? Why are you doing this to me? To us, your family? No, worse yet, why are you doing this to yourself? You'll only get hurt again, you know...she'll run off with someone again- and break your heart like I've seen her do before. She might be the love of your life, my dear brother, but you are not hers." Summer said.

His sister's words pierced him like bullets sent straight to his heart. She was right of course, and he knew that. Ravenie might love him but that was not enough. That would never be enough. The truth was, he had never been and never would be enough for Ravenie no matter how hard he tried. She was just too good and he was just too bad.

He stayed quiet but Summer attacked him yet again.

"Why are you still defending her Jake? Why?" she asked him.

"Because she's the mother of my baby. She's carrying my child Summer and I love her and if she gets upset she might loose the baby. Do me a favor and leave her alone. I already lost my sister, I don't want to loose my son or daughter as well, thank you very much." Jake said coldly.

"But- do you love her? I mean, really love her- still? Becuase this all happened because she gave you away, you know there's no way Creak would know where we live unless she'd told him."

He sighed because he knew she was right. Being superheroes and wanting to protect their family his father and mother had installed an infallible security system. The only ones who knew how to cross it were the titan members and their kids, and because Creak had been in close contact with no titan but Ravenie that left no other suspect as to who had told him how to get past the security system.

"Honestly Summer? I don't know anymore...I love her because she's the mother of my kid and the love of my whole life but yet she also cost me my sister's life- I don't know anymore..." he said with a sigh.

He only knew he had to comfort his girlfriend now so that she wouldn't get depressed and have a miscarriage so he went up the tower steps and lightly knocked on her door.

"Baby...it's me." he said softly and opened her door.

She was crying in her bed, curled into a tight ball.

"Don't- leave Jake. Please just leave." she blubbered.

"And leave you alone? Like this? No way in hell..." he said and sat with her on her bed. He wrapped an arm around her and she shuddered at his touch but did not fight him off.

Jake sighed and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" she said "I'm so, so sorry, God! I'm sorry!" she said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Jake lied.

"Of course I do and you know it Jake, I can see it in your eyes, I've let you down and Summer is right, you've all been hurt because of me, don't try to deny it Jake- I should have never trusted Creak!"

"You shouldn't have, that's right. But you didn't know him fully well before, he used you Ravenie, to get to me. What you did was wrong, but what he did was lots worse. Besides, you were acting in revenge, you WANTED to hurt me in some way- like I had hurt you by-by sleeping with Allison so-so I guess we're even and it's completely normal to-" Jake began but Ravenie didn't even let him finish.

"Oh, listen to yourself Jake! You can't even lie convincingly to me or yourself! You know I did this! You blame me for it, you just don't want to hurt me even more! Stop lying to me Jake!"

Jake lost it then. Her tone made him loose the little self-control he had left so he lashed out at her with everything he'd been keeping form the beginning,

"Alright then I do, I do blame you for this and it was wrong, plain wrong for you to give such a secret away- to anyone Ravenie! I thought I could trust you! I thought you weren't that type of girl or person even! And now, because of all your mistakes my sister is dead and the rest of my family could be in the same path any day now, you happy I got it all out? Huh? You happy now? 'Cause I'm sure as hell miserable right now...is that what you wanted?" he finally lashed out at her.

"No Jake," she whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks "I never meant ANY of this, please believe me and I know you may never forget me, you may never even love me the same way as before after this but-but I'll still love you, no matter what. I'll understand though, if you don't want to be trapped in a life with me all because we have a child..." Jake cut her off.

"No way," he said "I still love you Ravenie, at least I think I do, I'm not exactly thinking coherent thoughts now but I do know for sure that I love my child and that I'll help you raise him or her and that, one day Ravenie, I'll be able to forgive you and forget about this whole damn ugly business just- just- don't push me okay?" he said.

Ravenie nodded.

Jake kissed her lightly on the lips and caressed her hand.

"Now, cheer up. If you don't the baby might get hurt and we don't want that to happen do we?"

"No" she said, wiping her eyes and giving him a weak smile.

Just then the phone rang. Summer answered it and after a few moments screamed.

Jake took Ravenie's hand and together they ran down the steps to the living room.

Sumemr was still on the phone, a shocked expression on her face.

Finally, she hung up and gave Jake a half-smile.

"Who was that?" Jake demanded "And jeez Summer, don't scream like that! You gave me one hell of a scare!"

"That" Summer said "Was mom. She was calling from the hospital."

"What did she say?" Jake said, his stomach tightening into a knot of fear.

"Dad's awake," Summer said grinning "And they think Jade might wake up in a couple of hours!"

Jake smiled, relieved. Things were looking up for them again, finally!

Or at least for the time being...

**A/N: And that's it fans! I hope you liked it, plz review! Always review! **

**Plz forgive any spelling/grammar errors**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	47. Improving

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewd last chapter, so many of you reviewed! Thanks! That's what keeps me motivated!**

**I'll probably update during the week so as to not keep you guys waiting for too long,**

**Enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jake grabbed Ravenie's hand and quickly transported both of them to the hospital, knowing Summer would do the same.

Once in there, Summer and Jake rushed through the hospital's corridor, Ravenie struggling to keep up with them.

Finally, Summer and Jake both stopped at the Information office.

"Please" Summer panted, totally out of breath "My name's Summer Logan and this is my brother Jake. Our family´s in here and word just came to us that our dad, Garfield Logan had woken up from his comma, is this true? Where is he now?"

"Oh dear, my child, look at you!" the nice, grandmotherly-looking nurse said, smiling kindly at Summer and Jake "Take a minute to calm down honey. Your father´s alright and you don't want to upset him by looking so agitated, do you?"

"No ma'am" Jake said quickly.

_'Tell us where dad is, please' _he silently begged.

The nurse checked her computer.

"Ah, yes!" she said "Your father's awake and he is in room 205- that's in the second floor my dears, you mother's with him and so is your sister, uh-" she checked her computer again "Jade. That's it. She just woke up as well. Both are pretty sore but they're doing okay. Your sister though, still can't move."

"Will she need therapy and then be okay?" Jake asked worriedly, he couldn't imagine how Jade would feel if the damage were to be permanent ad she couldn't move at all.

The nurse laughed.

"Of course dear, she'll be just fine after therapy but it might take a while so be patient...now, you kids go up and see your dad!"

"Thank you!" Jake and Summer yelled over their shoulders, but already they were rushing up the stairs.

Ravenie sighed and took off running behind them.

Finally, they came up to room 205.

Jake pushed the door open in a hurry and Summer ran inside.

"Dad!" she cried.

Changeling looked up at the sound of his daughter's voice and smiled at her. He was propped up in the bed by a mountain of pillows. Raven sat at his side, holding his hands in hers. In the far end corner was Jade's bed, Jade sound asleep but at least they'd disconnected most tubes out of her body, leaving just her IV and a blood transfusion.

"Hi honey," Changeling said, his voice was feeble and it sounded very tired but it reassured Summer all the same.

Suddenly, the tears she'd been holding in since the beginning of this mess couldn't be contained any longer and she ran to her father and embraced him in a tight hug crying

"Daddy! Daddy! I was so scared! I thought I'd lost you forever! I love you daddy! Don't you EVER leave me!"

Changeling returned his daughter's hug.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he told her "And don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"Summer, give your father some breathing space, he's still very delicate." Raven told her daughter as gently as she could but anxious all the same. Scared for her husband's well-being.

"Don't worry, Rae love, it doesn't hurt me to have my daughter with me" Changeling reassured his distressed wife "And, come to think about it, my son should be here as well as his girlfriend, come on in, you two, don't just stand there!" he told Jake and Ravenie who were still by the door, unsure whether to enter or not.

"Oh dad!" Jake said "You had me so scared! I-I thought I was going to loose you- like-like we did- never mind" he quickly stopped after his mother flashed him a warning glare. His father didn't know his youngest daughter was dead, and this was certainly not the time to tell him.

"Oh, Jake, you know your dad's capable of handling MUCH worse than that!" Changeling said with a laugh.

"Has the doctor come and checked you yet, dad?" Summer asked him.

"Yes, honey, he already came." Changeling said, laughing "I'm fine guys, really! No need to fuss all that over me!"

"What's the last thing you remember dad?" Jake asked "Before the-the bomb, I mean?"

Changeling's smile turned into a serious frown.

"Don't think I've forgotten, Jake, the last thing I remember before the explosion was you telling us you're about to be a father in 8 month's time".

Jake groaned.

"I'd been kind of hoping he would've forgotten by now" he said sheepishly.

"What would've been the point? He would've remembered anyway, I would've reminded him..." Raven said, smiling at her son.

"Think about it, just think about it." Jake said, trying to lighten the mood "If dad, had had amnesia, oh, it would've been so much easier for me, I bet you all now, I'm grounded."

Summer, Ravenie, Raven and Changeling all laughed.

"You're not, son." Changeling said "You'll have enough punishment as it is, what with all the sleepless nights you're in for, for the next couple of YEARS."

Jake and Ravenie both groaned. Ravenie lightly caressed her stomach. She frowned and passed her hand through it again.

Oh no!

She passed it again, more carefully this time.

"What is it, love?" Jake asked worriedly, he'd noticed her movements.

"Are you feeling alright sweetie? Should we call a doctor for you?" Raven asked, worried that Ravenie might suffer a miscarriage, the child had been through a lot after all, and she was just that, a child.

"N-no, it's nothing." Ravenie said "It's just- I'm only 7 weeks long I shouldn't be showing but I-I, call me crazy but I'm definitely feeling a small bump."

"You kidding right?" Jake asked "You've got to be kidding Ravenie!"

"Lift your shirt up, just a little bit so we can see, honey." Raven instructed.

Ravenie did and they all gasped.

She'd been right, there _was_ a small bump in her abdomen- she was beginning to show.

"Are you sure you're just 7 weeks along?" Summer asked dryly.

"Of course I am, Summer! The last time Jake and I had-had sex was7 weeks ago! I'm damn sure about that, trust me!" Ravenie snapped "And before you say what I know you'll say, no! I have NOT slept with anyone but Jake okay! I'm not a slut!"

"I could argue with that." Summer said simply.

"Enough girls!" Jake interrupted firmly "Ravenie, love, I trust you completely, if you say it's my kid then I believe you, but we need to find out why you're _developing _so fast."

Ravenie ignored him.

"We could do a DNA test, Jake, maybe that would convince your sister and make her BACK OFF!" she snapped.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea AT ALL!" Summer snapped back.

"I know the answer to your question Jake," Raven said, ignoring the two girls completely. She knew from experience that her daughter had a temper and Ravenie was bound to be in a bad mood because of all the hormones and morning sickness. So she focused on her son instead.

"Which is what, mom?" Jake asked.

But it was his father who answered his question.

"Because she'sgot Tamaranean roots, that's why." he said "You should've seen Star when SHE was pregnant...two weeks along and she already looked like she was due to give birth any minute!"

Jake and his parents laughed.

**A/N: And that's it fans! I hope you liked it, plz review! Always review! **

**Plz forgive any spelling/grammar errors**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	48. Take a Turn for the Worst

**A/ N: Hey guys, thank for all your wonderful reviews, keep it up! They motivate me!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS: This chapter focuses more on BBxRae than it does on JakexRavenie, sorry...**

Raven gently closed the door to her husband's room.

"Hi" Changeling whispered with a smile, as soon as he saw her.

"Hi" she whispered, smiling back at him.

They both looked simultaneously at the form of their sleeping daughter, Jade, right next to her father's bed.

"Where are the kids- Jake, Ravenie, Summer, and the others?" Changeling asked, his voice sounded very weak, so weak it still scared Raven.

"Shh...don't talk so much, don't force yourself, honey. They're alright. Nightwing and Star took them out for lunch.

"Did you lend Ravenie a sweater or something to cover her-err-belly a bit?" Changeling asked.

"Yes. Now don't talk, rest." Raven said firmly.

Changeling caught his wife's hand and caressed it with his own.

" I love you Rae, never forget that." he told her.

"I love you too, BB, don't YOU forget that." Raven answered him giving him a small smile.

"Gosh, how I love that beautiful smile of yours," Changeling said, kissing her hand lightly.

"Just the smile? Nothing else?" Raven joked.

"All of you baby- I'm proud to call you my wife, MINE." Changeling said.

"You sound like a teenager when you say that, you know?" Raven asked him.

"Hey! I am one! I mean- not physically, physically I'm 33-too old if you ask me- but in my heart I'm still a teenager and my crazy love for you is just as strong as it was when we were 16."

Raven stayed quiet. She loved Changeling and their children more than anything in her whole world and she couldn't bring herself to shatter his world just yet.

Changeling sighed, and the sigh sounded so sad that it broke Raven's thoughts.

"What is it?" she asekd him concerned. She noticed he was looking at Jade's sleeping figure next to him.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" he asked her.

"Soon. Very soon, be patient. The doctors told us to wait." Raven reassured him.

"I just- I feel live I've failed her, I've failed you, I've failed everyone!" Changeling cried anguished.

"Hush! Don't stress yourself, you'll eleveate your pressure!" Raven commanded "Now, why would you say a thing as dreadful as that?"

"Because it's true." Changeling said with a sigh.

"It's not." Raven said firmly "Gar, you've failed no one, not me or the kids, or the team, nobody!"

"I failed to protect my family," Changeling said "You guys all got hurt, in some way or other, by the bomb I failed to detect-"

"So did I" Raven cut him off "I never knew there was a bomb either."

"I failed Jake- he's going to be a teen dad, I should've taught him better than that-"

"You know that's not true." Raven said softly "We did everything we could to stop him from ever getting into that situation- he can't say we didn't warn him enough against it-but he chose to follow his hormones anyway and now he's paying the price for a little pleasure- we'll help him through it though, you know we will."

"I'm worried about him," Changeling admitted "The kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into. You and I both know parenthood at an early age is no easything. Is he really ready Raven? Are they both ready? Do they even know if they love each other or not?"

Raven sighed.

"They're NOT ready." she answered him honestly "They might think they are but they're definitely not ready, just as WE weren't ready. But look, it worked out just fine for us- it has to work out for them as well."

Changeling sighed, he then turned to look at Jade once more.

"How's Scott?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Raven had to bite her lip and swallow back a sob at the mention of her youngest son.

"He-he-he's still the same- no change at all-not for the bad nor for the good either." she said in a really small voice.

Changeling took his wife's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He'll make- you'll see." he said "Our children have been hurt before and they've made it- they'll make it this time as well."

Yet he still didn't know that his youngest daughter was now accompanying the angels at heaven, or that she was in somplace else, far away from all trouble, and that they'd never in their lives be able to call her back from that place.

"I hope so, Gar," she said, unable to stop a few stray tears from pouring down her cheeks "I really do." Changeling immediately wiped her tears away and, using all the strength he could muster, hoisted himself into a sitting position and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"He will. You'll see." Changeling offered her a small smile and gave her hand a squeeze.

Raven returned his smile as best as she could but she pushed him down nonetheless.

"Rest." She told him softly "It wouldn't do for youto have another heart attack."

"How's Starlight Rae? You haven't said anything about her, how bad was she hurt? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She-she's okay I guess." Raven said in a whisper, not trusting her voice, which might quiver from her unshed tears.

"How so? Is she in a comma too Rae?" Changeling asked worriedly.

Raven just couldn't hold it in anymore, and her careful control just snapped.

"No!" she cried, a pain-filled cry "No she's not Gar! We lost her! Our baby girl! Our little angel! She's gone! She's dead Beast Boy! I'm so so sorry!"

"No" he whispered "No, no, no,no."

"I'm so so sorry Beast Boy! I tried to, but I couldn't save her! I couldn't protect any of them! I'm so so sorry!" Raven cried, an anguished cry.

"NO!" Changeling yelled mortified.

And then the monitors started beeping.

* * *

_30 min. later..._

Changeling was sleeping peacefully.

Raven sat by her husband's side, tears cascading down her cheeks as she stroked his hair.

She had been unable to start crying, it had all been just too much. She was afraid of loosing her family, and she feared that she couldn't take it anymore.

Jake was by his mother's side, holding her, keeping her from collapsing. He felt now, just how important his role was now, and how important it would be from now on. He was going to have to be the one to keep the family togetherHe and Summer had already gone back to the remains of what used to be Logan Manor. With the help of their powers they had been able to rebuild it. Summer was now staying in the T tower, busying herself with anything, ANYTHING to keep her from thinking of the loss of her baby sister. Yet Jake knew it was not only THIS kind of help his family needed. They needed someone strong, who was capable of carrying all their other burdens for them while they grieved the loss of Starlight. And he knew that, for now, that meant him. His parents could do nothing as of now- they were too grieved by their daughter's loss and indeed Jake could not blame them.

He himself shared their feelings though in a different way.

He loved Ravenie and their baby insanely, ad he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if either of them ever got hurt. He could hardly imagine the pain his parents must be going through with the loss of their youngest daughter now...

Ravenie was beside Jake, caressing his arm with one hand and, unconsciously, rubbing her tiny bump with the other. Having similar thoughts to his...

She was scared. Very scared.

Because she knew now that Creak wanted them dead and woudn't stop trying until he actually succeeded. Fear for her little bump erupted inside of her as she thought about the possible ways Creak might harm him or her.

Well, she wasn't going to let him. She was going to fight him to the death to assure her baby's safety.

But what if she couldn't help it? What if she failed? How bad would that hurt?

Judging by her Aunt Raven's appearance- the pain was going to be really bad.

Raven continued to stroke her husband's face as if in a trance. A pathetic trance in which tears just seemed to flow endlessly out of her eyes. Nothing had ever broken her before, and sh couldn't understand why the pain was so bad this time. But then she remembered how destroyed Jinx had been when she'd lost Valete and she could understand her better. It had taken this magnitude of pain to shatter Jinx. The same pain that was now breaking HER.

She knew that she had to be strong, she knew that her family needed her now more than ever. Yet she still couldn't say when or even if they were ever going to overcome this tragedy.

Raven tried to regain her composure and turned to smile, a weak smile at her oldest son who had had to confront so many tough situations already and who was still as strong as ever. But when she DID turn to look at him, she could not give him the smile she intended. Instead, she frowned.

It was then, at that moment that Raven comprehended just how hard it would be for their family to recover. How heavily wounded she herself was, though not physically. It was then when she knew that, unfortunately, all the resposability would HAVE to fall on Jake and Summer. It was all she could do to keep from screaming.

For there, sitting perfectly still on the chair next to Jade's bed, and smiling an angelic smile up at her mother- was Starlight. Everything about her seemed perfectly real. Her water-clear blue eyes sparkled. Her white-blonde hair swished in the wind-perfectly straight. Her smile was radiant and Raven recognized that smile, not only as her daughter's, but hers too.

And yet she knew, she KNEW this was not real. And when she reached out to touch her, even though her hands seemed to be caressing her long, beautiful hair, her hands were touching air. Vaguely, she heard- as if from a great distance or a fading echo- the frantic, alarmed yells of her son and Ravenie- trying to bring her back to reality. Starlight turned toward her mother and smiled, and beckoned with her hand for her mother to sit beside her. But something kept Raven from doing it. She just knew, deep down, that if she followed her daughter she'd slip into a comma herself.

She had no feeling however, and her powers were going berserk, lights were trembling and flickering, paintings were falling, Changeling and Jade had been lifted from their beds and were currently zooming around the room.

It took all of Jake's powers and concentration to break his mother's powers and put Jade and his father safely back down. He could not, however, calm his mother down.

Raven wanted to yell but the scream would not come. She was trapped in terrible agony between desire and truth. Dream and reality. Life or death.

There was a horrible drumming in her ears, and though she tried, her eyes could focus on nothing but the face of her dead daughter, smiling and holding out her hand for her mother to join her.

Raven knew what was happening.

_She was having hallucinations._

**A/N: OOh. Horrible ending I know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. What happens now? Will Raven go mad? Will Jake be able to hold his family together on his own? Or does Changeling help his wife get back on reality? Does he even wake up again? And what abotu Jade and Scott? Will they die? Will they live? Will one die and the other live? And what about physical disabilities?**

**All these and more questions anwered in chapters to come,**

**Keep reading! Keep reviewing! Keep enjoying!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	49. All at Once

**A/N: Hey there guys, thanks so much for your love and support to this story...I hate to say that you guys might be dissapointed in hearing this but there is only 2 chapters left of this story- this one,plus another one.**

**I know what you're all asking**

**HOW WILL SHE DO THAT? IS SHE CRAZY AND WANTS TO RUSH THIS STORY TO ITS END- LEAVING US ALL DISSAPOINTED?**

**Well, I know the answer to the 2nd question: No I will NOT dissapoint you- hopefully.**

**Remember that a trilogy is coming up and with that said- you will just have to trust me.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jake struggled in vain against his mother's powers.

He was scared. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know how to fight it.

He tried to relieve his mother of whatever had overcome her by telepathy, but as soon as his mind connected with hers, he was thrown backwards with a scream of pain.

"What is it?" Ravenie asked him, terrified "Jake are you okay?"

"I- yes, yes, I'm fine." he told her.

"Jake, what's happening to her?" Summer demanded.

"I have no clue." Jake said softly, he took his mother's hand gently in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mom? Mom, are you there? Can you hear me? What's happening to you?" he asked her, in the most calming tone he could use.

Still, his mother seemed like a statue. Unable to move or say anything.

"Let me try to read her thoughts again- maybe this time I'll succeed and it'll tell us what's wrong with her." he said.

"Jake,please be careful" Ravenie told him pleadingly.

"I will love, don't worry." Jake assured her and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

He tried again. And a third time. But each time he was pushed back painfully.

"Here, let ME try" Summer offered.

"No! Summer- you could get hurt." Jake said worriedly and taking his sister's arm, preventing her from doing anything.

"Let me go Jake, I HAVE to try. She's our mother. We love her and if something were to happen to her- I just- I want to know that we did everything we could to save her. I don't want to feel helpless like I did with Starlight, please Jake, just, PLEASE let me try." Summer beggged him.

Jake sighed.

"Alright Summer, you may try. But you get one try- do you get it? One chance and it's all- I'm not risking you being-possesed or whatever- by this thing that's got mom." he said.

"Okay Jake, let me try then please." Summer said, looking at him pointedly and Jake realized he was still gripping her arm tightly. He immediately let go of her.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled for he could see that he'd held her so firmly it had left marks on her arm.

"Never mind that, I've had worse, now wish me luck!" Summer said.

"Good luck" Ravenie said softly and Summer turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

Ravenie smiled back- maybe things between them would get better now.

Summer breathed deeply in and then chanted

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos..." in a calm tone.

The effect was instantaneous.

Unlike the other times Summer had used her powers to destroy her oponents from the inside, this time, she had absolutely no control over it.

Panicking, she realized that it wasn't her, moving about freely, but that she was being sucked into something- or someone.

She felt horrible and helpless- as if she were trapped in a whirlpool.

She was going around and around and spinning faster and faster, she felt a horrible buzzing in her ears- even though she wasn't supposed to feel her ears!

And then everything was still. Absolutely still. **(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but anyone notice a famiiarity here? That's right, this should sound familiar to anyone who ever read 'Magic Treehouse' series- all rights go to its author, Mary Pope Osborne)**

Summer got up and was surprised to find she felt quite steady on her feet. She had supposed she'd be terribly dizzy after all that twirling around but she fet fine.

She looked around and gasped.

Summer had never been inside her own mother's Nevermore but it was definitely not a bit like her own.

Her own had a pinkish tint in the air and a strong smell of sweet roses. There were lots of rainbows and sunshine in it, plus a big, golden palace with a beautifu garden and a magnificent fountain which was where all her emotions lived.

Okay, so that hadn't always been that way- her own Nevermore or, (as she had decided to call hers) Everlast, had started out a bit plainly but it had developed along with her through her years and was now a personal paradise- unless she happened to be feeling mad or sad, THEN it could turn into something very similar to hell.

But this, this was nothing like her own Everlast- not even in her worst depression moment, right after she'd broken up with Ryan!

The place was completely gray and covered with a thick, depressing mist. The air smelled foul- like that of dried blood and sweat combined.

Summer felt horrible and wanted to go back to her brother but couldn't find her way out.

The feeling of dread was becoming greater and greater and Summer began to choke.

So it didn't help therefore, when loud wailings filled the air creeping Summer even more than what she already was.

"Who- who's there?" she called out, trying to sound brave "Show yourself!" she demanded, raising her voice just a bit.

Suddenly, a sobbing girl came into the light.

Well, at least Summer _thought _she looked like a girl, for there was no way to tell. The girl was completely covered with a thick light-blue cloak, her face hidden by a likewise light-blue hood. However, the wailings sounded too high- pitched to be coming from a man.

"Who- who are you?" Summer asked, her voice shaking a little "Why are you in here with my mother?"

The girl sat down on the floor and began rocking back and forth, whimpering lightly.

Suddenly, Summer realized that there was no reason to be afraid of this girl. She seemed so delicate and frail- like just the smallest of winds could break her.

It suddenly hit her- who this girl might be.

"Areyou- are you one of my mother's emotions?" she asked tentatively.

The girl could barey nod, her wails becoming louder- Summer could see that the girl had begun to pull her hair out.

"Timid?" she asked hesitantly.

The girl shrieked loudly and began crying hysterically.

"She's dead! She's dead! They're all dead! They're all going to be dead! I'm dead! I wish I was dead!" she sobbed.

Summer was just about to comfort her when she saw a flash of light.

She turned and next to her was her mother- dressed in white which had NEVER been her color so Summer guessed this had to be another emotion. Next to her was another emotion with a lavender cloak, each of them were holding-

Summer's mouth dropped open.

"Starlight?" she asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked, then rubbed them again.

No, this couldn't be, her sister was dead- she was sure of it- she'd seen her c-corpse for herself- this had to be-

"An ilusion" she said out loud very softly.

And sure enough, now that she noticed, the girl was pale- too pale- she was paler than Starlight had ever been- you could practically see through her. And although her mother's emotions were tenderly stroking her head, her hair didn0t move an inch. Plus, Summer now noticed, she had no feet. This- this _ghost _of her sister was simply floating in the air.

"Hush, Timid!" The emotion in the white cloak said sharply "Cease your terrible howlings at once! Can't you see that you'll frighten our little girl, our baby Starlight?"

Timid stoppedcrying immediately and glowed at the girl. The girl didn't smile back, she remained as still as a statue which made all the other emotions with her frown.

"I fear you are not happy my love..." the emotion in white said.

"Of course she's happy Motherly, why shouldn't she be? She has all in the world and nothing will hurt her now." The emotion in lavender protested.

"Love, you know very well I was merely asking our baby girl if she needed anything," said Motherly with a frown.

Suddenly, more emotions appeared.

A red-cloaked emotion roared

"Whoever attempts to hurt or displease her again shall be destroyed!"

"Calm yourself Rage," Motherly said sharply "That is no way to behave, nor that tone to use, in front of our precious Starlight."

Summer turned to the emotion closest to her and gasped.

She knew the emotion in dark blue all to well alright.

Knowledge had been the only emotion not to join all the others in the crooning of Starlight's apparition.

"You do know she isn't real?" Summer said to her quietly.

Knowledge bowed her head and took a deep breath but answered

"Indeed I do, the daughter _I _raised and loved is no longer in this world with either of us."

"Good," Summer said fiercely "I'm glad you know that- because it hurts you know? I know it hurts! I lost my baby sister and my whole family's endangered! My older brother is going to be a father at 18 while at the same time some psycho wants to kill him and you leave me- him- us?"

Knowledge shook her head.

"I NEVER wanted to leave you." she said "But the others won't listen to me. They're all grieved, terribly grieved and so they've fooled themselves into thinking that her death is not true- that she's still here with us. And while the majority of them thinkk this way, I cannot take control and reason with them- hence why your mother is in such a state."

"So tell me- what d I do to help?" Summer asked, desperately.

Yet Knowledge shook her head.

"No," she said "It is not something YOU will do, Summer dear, your mother alone must confront it- she'll come to her senses when she's ready- give her time- she's been through so much lately."

Not sattisfied with this answer, but not seeing anything else to do, Summer sighed, and returned to her own body.

She stumbled backwards.

"Whoa!" she cried, she felt completely dizzy and out of balance and swayed dangerously back and forth.

"Watch it!" Jake cried and caught her right before she hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ravenie asked her quietly.

"I- yes, yes I'm fine." Summer assured both of them.

"You better sit down." Jake said monotously as he conjured up a chair next to him and helped his sister sit down.

"Thanks" she told him.

"Now tell us Summer, what the hell happened? You had me completely worried! I thought I'd lost you like mom!"

"What do you mean?" Summer asked confused "What happened? How long was I-?"

"You were like- gone- into a trance or something- very much like Aunt Raven's- for about 3 hours Summer! You had us so scared! We thought the same thing that had gotten to her had gotten to you!"

"It almost did." Summer said "I barely escaped there."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Jake demanded to know.

"Depression. And it's tearing her apart Jake. It's a very bad case of depression. She's actually fooled herself into thinking her mind is the real world and that- that- ghost or whatever it was- is Starlight. She can't see us or hear us, she's trapped in her own mind..."

"Okay, so how do we get her to- wake up?" Jake asked worriedly.

"There isn't a way. At least not that _I _can tell. This- this _thing_ this _sickness _is a little bit like post-traumatic disorder so only she can overcome it, ultimately. However, this thing's going to be harder to overcome."

"So...how much longer do you estimate until we have our mother back?" Jake asked quietly.

" I don't know." Summer said helplessly "It could be days, weeks, months or even years Jake! It all depends on her...much as I'd like for us to do something- there is nothing we can do."

"The bad news just keep adding up!" Jake cried despairingly.

"What do you mean? Has something else happened while I was-uh- helping mom?" Summer asked sharply.

Her brother only nodded at her but turned away from her, unable to answer her.

It was Ravenie, therefore, who answered all of Summer's questions. And she answered them with a single, sorrowful sentence, choking back tears

"The Wests are all gone. Disappeared. Their house is a wreck- it's completely destroyed- we- we think they've all been kidnapped by-by Creak." she said.

"We have to find them!" Summer cried "They need our help! Why haven't you done something?" she asked her brother

"That is IF Creak hasn't killed them all yet," Jake said quietly.

"Huh?" Summer asked "Why does that matter-?"

Ravenie cut cross her.

"Because your brother believes the worst." she said, clearly indicating that she disagreed with her boyfriend.

"And if that were the case, by attempting to find them we'd walk straight into a trap! We could all get killed!" Jake said angrily.

"And by NOtT attempting to find and help them, if they're still alive, then we're ruining their chances of getting out of there alive! We'd be equally as responsible for their deaths as Creak!" Ravenie screamed (Summer silently agreed with her).

"There's no way Ravenie- I- I just know him okay? Remember the murders at the program? He's not the type of guy to let his victims live, and you saw West Towers Ravenie. There were obvious signs of a struggle and Creak becomes even more dangerous when challenged- can't you remember that? 'Cause he tortured us pretty damn well on that vacant lot!" Jake yelled.

"First of all- at the program the murders were done by- by me." Ravenie said, choking a bit.

"Don't even remind me of THAT." Jake grumbled.

"Second of all, yes, Creak is dangerous and yes- we did find blood at the scene- but that could just mean one of them's injured- the more reason to get them help and soon! They could die!"

"And so could we." Summer said quietly "Listen Ravenie, I get your point, I really do. Believe me, I'd like nothing better in this world than to set up, right now, to search for our missing friends- but- but Jake's got a point. You see, Creak really DOES always kill his targets and going close to him right now would be practically suicidal-"

"You all keep saying that he always kills his victims but we know it's not true. We were al his victims yet here we are."

"Yeah, here we are, Ravenie. With a lunatic mother, a father and two siblings in a comma and a sister dead!" Jake yelled furiously "Not to mention I've almost died to or three times this year because of him! Yes, Ravenie, we're alive- but at what cost? And if we ARE alive it's because I've tricked and outsmarted him all the time, and because my family was stronger than he expected us to be- and yet we've alwas missed death by mere inches!"

"This is insane! You're speaking like YOU'RE the only tragic little hero in this sad tale- well, you know what Jacob Logan? _I _was there too! _I've _fought him, escaped him and survived him just like you!" Ravenie screamed at him "I'm capable of taking care of myself and I'm going to look for the Wests whether you want it or not!"

"No you can't defend yourself against him and no you aren't looking for the Wests!" Jake roared, taking hold of her wrists tightly.

"Let me go, Jacob!" Ravenie cried indignantly "Who are you to say what I can and can't do?"

"The guy who's risked his life countless times for you, the guy who you almost killed in that vacant lot, the guy who almost went to jail because of you and the guy who's the father of your baby and who loves you insanely and doesn't want anything to happen to either of you," Jake said, his voice softening as he glanced down at Ravenie's belly where a tiny baby bump was beginning to form.

"I love you Ravenie," Jake continued "And I wouldn't do half so much if it weren't for you. I want only to protect you, Rae, love, and by going to search for the Wests we'd be putting ourselves in mortal peril yet _again _and I don0t want to do that," he said, gently caressing her face, Ravenie caught his hand with her own and let a few tears fall down her cheeks- tears which he immediately brushed away.

"I love you too," she said to him "But they're our friends- they need us- they-"

Jake silenced her by placing his mouth on hers, kissing her sweetly and gently, taking all her breath away.

"They're just not worth it." he told her quietly "Just this once. They're not worth the risk."

"They're our closest friends-!" Ravenie objected but Jake interrupted her

"Yes, but you are my girlfriend. And THAT is our baby- and I wouldn't loose you both to anything or anyone in this world." Jake said "Would you?"

Ravenie sighed. She knew THEN that he had won and that she was not going anywhere, not after this. For he was right. She loved Jake and their baby insanely and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something were to happen to any of them.

Jake kissed her again and whispered in her ear

"Take care of yourself from now on, Ravenie, take care of yourself and my son."

Ravenie pulled away giggling.

"Who says it's a boy?" she asked teasingly.

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno" he said "I just have this feeling that I'm having a boy- not that I'd mind having a girl- if she looked as beautiful as her mother."

Summer made a face.

"Guys," she said pleadingly "Drop it- you scare me with all your 'parent talk' and everything!"

Both Ravenie and Jake laughed.

"Why's that?" Jake asked his sister.

"I just CAN'T see my big brother as a father!" Summer exclaimed, looking anguished from the mere thought of it.

Ravenie and Jake both laughed, unpreoccupied, for now, about what the future had for them...

**A/N: Whew! And that is the END of chapter 49. I hope I haven't bored you all, such a LONG chapter- I can't believe it turned up this long! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Leave, as always, a review! They are always appreciated! The more I get- the more enthusiastic I get to write next chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	50. A Tragic End

**A/ N: Hey guys, this is the 50th and final official chapter of "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die", the next chapter will be, as you might remember from "Hidden" a list of names for the Trilogy for which you will have to vote for your favorite (a poll will be opened in order to manage this) and the last chapter (chapter 52) will be to announce the new name of the sequel so that you can all be expecting it. Once again, I'm sorry this chapter is very long but I hope it'll be worth your time.**

**Remember to review,**

**Reviews are always welcomed,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Everything was a mess.

Nightwing and all the others had gone to the end of the world ad back in search for their missing friends and- nothing. No trace of the Wests could be found. This fact had everyone on the edge of panic and most feared that the worst had befallen their friends.

Ravenie laid on the couch, upstairs in the T tower in front of a huge TV which wasn't turned on. Jake was hugging her tightly, caressing her baby bump.

Summer sat on the couch, opposite to theirs, trying to read a magazine but not really focused on it to understand it.

"Do you think they're okay?" she asked anxiously.

Jake sighed.

"I don't know, Summer. I really don't know. I hope so."

"They must be alive still, if they weren't, Creak would have boasted of their deaths already." Ravenie said, trying to be optimistic.

"Not if he's a smart guy," Jake said quietly "He didn't brag about the murders last time, and, to this day, nobody's been able to prove him guilty of those, it's always us who get blamed for them."

Ravenie winced but had to admit that her boyfriend had a point.

"Do you think dad'll wake up soon?" Jake asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hopefully," Summer said "It would help to have some of the responsability off our shoulders bro."

"I don't think dad would be of much help, you saw how he reacted after hearing about Starlight's death, he went straight into a comma again, he could't take it."

"Well, he'll have to accept it sooner or later," Summer said "Just like mom,they can't keep evading it forever, they'll have to snap our of it sooner or later."

"I just can't believe they aren't here to help us when we need them the most," Ravenie said "Your parents would be great for this Jake, my parents might be superheroes but my father hasn't got the slightest clue on what to do now."

"And they said we had to leave all these problems for 'the adults to handle'" Jake said, air quoting with his hands.

"Try and understand them guys. I'm not saying what they're doing is okay but, Ravenie, your father is scared because his worst nightmare is coming true- his whole team's falling apart and there's nothing he can do- there was nothing he coud do to stop Creak from blowing up our house and there was nothing he could do to stop Creak from capturing the Wests so he's given up hope before the actual battle, he's lost faith in himself, and so have our parents Jake. You and I both know how hard it was for them to keep Starlight alive, almost from the very beginning of mom's pregnancy, then came the stomach and liver problems and all, then that one time when we thought she was dead but she wasn't- and now this? It's not Starlight's fault but they've suffered quite a lot from her and now, after their many efforts of keeping her alive that she should die? Put yourself in their place Jake, you've fought so hard to keep Ravenie safe and to protect her and keep her alive. Even when she was hurting you- you didn't raise a finger against her to defend yourself-"

At this, Ravenie winced, knowing how true Summer's words were.

"That's because I love her!" Jake exclaimed, unsure of what his sister meant by all this.

"Precisely, and they loved her and they love us. Now, you've always loved Ravenie and you've always protected her but now that she's carrying your child- doesn't that make you want to protect her even more?"

"Of course" Jake said immediately "I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to her, or our baby."

"Neither would I," Ravenie said quietly.

"There." Summer said "So that's how our poor parents must be feeling right now, they´ll snap out of it eventually, but even then, we can't expect much from them- we'll have to do this ourselves."

Jake and Ravenie nodded in agreement.

Just then, Dash, Ravenie's younger brother came running up to his sister's room.

"Rae! Rae! We have to go to the hospital NOW Rae! Changeling woke up again and so did Jade!"

"DAD!" both Jake and Summer exclaimed.

"We have to go now," Jake said. He took Ravenie's hand and led her dowsntairs, anxious to get to his dad, Summer following them.

* * *

**_At the hospital..._**

Jake and Ravenie got to Changeling's assigned room before anybody else, Summer right behind them, the rest of the titans a little behind Summer.

"Dad!" Jake exclaimed as soon as he saw his father. Then he drew back and had to suppress a groan. His father suddenly looked so OLD! Poor Changeling, Jake knew his father was barely 33 going on 34 but he suddenly looked 30 years older. There were horrible dark circles under his eyes as if instead of being in a comma he hadn't slept for days. And there were lines of worry etched on his forehead and chin. His cheeks were sunken and the sparkle of his eyes had faded. Even his green hair seemed to be getting gray, and the defeated look in his face made everything so much worse.

"Jake," he said in a weak voice "Come here, c'mon son, I want to be near you."

Jake obediantly went to his father. He took his father's hand with his own free one (for he was still holding on tightly to Ravenie by his left hand) and he was shocked to discover how thin and frail they felt. They felt only like bone, borely covered by skin, and so frail! As if a tiny breeze could break them.

"Dad?" said Jake in a soft voice and, suddenly, upon hearin himself and the way he said that, he was ashamed of himself. Here he was, acting as a small little boy who couldn't defend himself on his own and needed his mommy and daddy for anything.

_'I haven't been mom and dad's **little boy **for SO many years and I choose NOW to turn back into one?' _thought Jake, angry at himself for acting so vulnerable when his family needed him to be strong, when Ravenie needed him to be strong, and their child.

"Dad!" Jake was startled out of his thoughts by Summer's cry.

Now, Summer was a tough girl, who rarely cried over anything, snapped quickly, knew how to defend herself quite well, and was quite independent. She never let anybody mess with her, not her siblings, not her classmates, not her friends, not anyone. And she never let anyone make her feel inferior, she knew she was brilliant, talented, and beautiful and would not allow anyone to speak otherwise. She knew she was the daughter of famous superheroes so she never let anyone make her feel bad about that either. And this same girl, who was solid rock from inside out, was now running at her father and flung her arms around his neck and began crying hysterically, breaking down completely, in front of everyone.

"Daddy!Daddy! You're okay! Oh, thank God! You're okay!"

Changeling was surprised, but was rubbing his daughter's back soothingly and said

"Shh...baby, my girl, Sunny, everything's fine, everything's going to be okay, daddy's here..."

Seeing this brought tears to Jake's eyes for it remembered him of long ago times, times which he had almost forgotten, back to when Summer was little...

When Summer was but five years old, she began having horrible nightmares, and, just like Speranza had cried and cried when SHE had nightmares, Summer used to wake up screaming that_ 'the man was going to get her'_

Summer always had the same nightmare, a guy in a dark suit came in a black car and took her away from her friends and family and hurt her. Raven and Changeling had had no clue at the time, what Summer's nightmares could possibly mean- until Dikos came along.

Dikos was exactly what Summer pictured in her dream, so her parents guessed that her dreams might have been communicating the future to her. Anyways, each time Summer woke up screaming or crying, Changeling would pick her up, rock her soothingly in his arms and dry her eyes. Meanwhile, Raven used to make a cup of warm herbal tea and give it to Summer to help calm the little girl and every time her father would tell her

"Shh...baby, my girl, Sunny, everything's fine, everything's going to be okay, daddy's here..."

The fact that he was calling her 'Sunny' now, was also shocking, it was a pet name which he himself had invented for her when she was but 2 and which he hadn't used for years.

"Dad," Jake said, while his father still held his sister in his arms "how are you feeling?"

"Lousy." Changeling said with a feeble grin "But hey, at least I'm awake, and I'm so glad you're okay Jake, I feared you'd be-you'd be _hurt _by now."

"Nah, dad, I know how to take care of myself, I learned from the best, remember?" Jake answered.

Changeling did not grin.

"If I _were _the best" he said with a sigh "I could have prevented this whole, ugly business."

"No you couldn't" Jake said immediately "Nobody could've."

"I thank you for your infallible faith in me son," said Changeling with a small grin "I don't deserve it, but it sure makes me feel better about all this"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jake said.

"Your mother, t-telling me- t-telling me S-S-Starlight was d-dead. My l-little g-girl's d-dead!" and Changeling cried a bit then. Summer cried with him and so did Ravenie and most of the titans. Only Jake and Nightwing remained tearless. Even though Jake would want nothing more than cry at that moment, he knew he couldn't, he had to stay strong for the sake of those he loved.

"How are the others, how're YOU guys, how's your mother- how long was I out anyway?" Changeling asked a million questions at once, trying to take his mind off his dead daughter.

"Jade woke up dad, she's being checked by the doctor right now, and she might need some physical therapy to get better but she seems fine." Jake told his father "And Scott's not awake yet but doctor's say he's healing and that he's bound to wake up soon, it seems he's going to be fine as well... as for us, well, we couldn't be better- I mean, considering all that we've gone through these last few days... I guess we're okay."

"Oh thank God!" Changeling exclaimed, relieved.

"Mom...well, SHE'S another story..." Summer said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Changeling asked alarmed "What's wrong with her? What happened to Rae?"

"She's in some sort of- trance- dad." Jake said, trying to say this as gently as he could to his father "she can't hear or see us apparently, but- she's awake, she's just like- gone. In another world. Her body's here but her mind's elsewhere."

"Oh God! This is all my fault- I upset her! My wife! My good, lovely, beautiful wife and my precious baby girl! I've lost them both!" Changeling cried, getting agitated again.

"No dad, no!" Jake said, grabbing his father'a arm hard "You can't start this again, not now! We need you! Mom needs you! Listen to me, calm down, so far you've dissapointed no one, but you will dissapoint AND hurt _us _if you slip into a comma again and we're alone! Calm down dad!"

Listening to his son saying this, brought Changeling back to his senses, he immediately calmed down.

Jake sighed with relief.

"Thanks" he told his father in a tired voice.

Changeling noticed a change in his son then. He knew, Jake was but seventeen and would not be eighteen for another six months but his son seemed so much older as well. He looked tired but determined, he looked like life had done a great deal of damage to him but he was willing to stand up to its challenges. He knew his boy had gone through a lot, most of it he hadn't even asked for it, and he knew his son was facing the biggest challenge still- having a baby. He knew his son must be worried about Ravenie and their family and yet he was still looking out for his brothers and sisters- a job he, Changeling, ought to do since they were HIS children, not Jake's.

"Oh Jake," his father exclaimed "Oh God, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I haven't been of much help. Son, this should be my fight, not yours."

"Nonsense dad, this is OUR fight and we WILL win, we just have to be patient." Jake said, Summer nodded beside him.

"I hate to be the one to deliver bad news but there's also something else," Nightwing said from behind Jake.

"What is it?" asked Changeling.

"The Wests are all missing and we have no clue where they are." Nightwing said gravely "We've searched everywhere but it's as if the earth had swallowed them whole."

"You-you mean Flash and Jinx are gone." Changeling said "What about the kids?"

"Also gone," said Jake with a sigh "And Lise, Ben, and Daniel are gone as well."

"Any signs of a struggle?" said Changeling, rapidly snapping into his hero mode.

"Definitely." Nightwing said "There was blood on the towers- which- by the way- were blown up using the same detonator found at your Manor."

"So it's Creak doing all this." Changeling said, looking troubled "What did the blood testt say- who's is it?"

"Wally's," said Nightwing quietly.

Changeling groaned.

"Do you think they might-you know- not be okay?" Changeling asked hesitantly.

"No idea if they're even alive or not- and we can't even search for them because we have no idea where this guy has his hiding places..."

Jake did not hear the rest of what Nightwing was saying, his mind quickly drifting, because suddenly he KNEW, he _remembered _and...

**20 min. later, at the hospital...**

"I think I know where the Wests are," Jake told Summer, who was sitting beside him, both outside Changeling's room.

"What?" Summer exclaimed. They were currently the only ones outside while the others were with Changeling, they'd gone out to get coffee for everyone and Jake knew he had to use this opportunity to tell his sister what he knew.

"Where do you think they are?" Summer asked him.

"If they're alive- they'll be captured and for that he needs a place where he can supress their powers- and seeing as his dad already made that for him..." Jake said but Summer interrupted him.

"You think he's using Dikos's old swamp hiding place?" Summer asked him "Wouldn't that be kind of risky? Too obvious?"

"So what?" Jake said "He knows that but still- he knows nobody can stand his powers so he's got nothing to fear- he WANTS us to find him so he can finish us."

Summer trembled.

"Then we can't go." she said "If that's what he wants, what he's expecting, we'd walk straight into a trap, we can't do it Jake."

"We have to try and help them, plus, I'm sick and tired of playing his games, he wants to fight me- fine, I'll give him a good last fight."

"No Jake!" Summer said, raising her voice, looking panicked, and she grabbed his arm hard "Don't do this- don't even THINK about handing yourself in to him- we've gone over this before- it would only make matters worse."

"You're all being hunted and killed and hurt because of me-" Jake said but once again Summer interrupted.

"We're not- now don't be ridiculous- he'd do this no matter if you were dead or not, because he wants us ALL dead Jake."

Jake said nothing, he could see now his sister would not support his decision, no matter what he said.

"Jake?" Summer said "Please, don't do anything stupid, promise me you won't go looking for them, promise me you won't get yourself killed, please Jake, I can't bear it anymore, I can't loose my sister, my mother, the Wests and you too- please Jake, promise me."

Jake looked at her straight in the eye and said monotously "I promise."

Summer sighed with relief, too bad she could not see behind her brother's back- where he was crossing his fingers.

* * *

**That night...**

Jake got up quietly from the bed which he shared with Ravenie in the T tower (Nightwing had objected to this, of course, but after the many pleas of his wife and daughter he'd given in.) and, careful to not wake Ravenie up, tiptoed his way into her bathroom.

There, he changed his clothes- if he was going to die tonight, he wasn't dying in his PJ's.

Then, from the bathroom, he teleported himself to the swamp.

Jump City's swamp was a horrible, smelly place, full of garbage and poisonous animals- a region which people normally avoided.

Jake was careful where he stepped, until he arrived to a large rock- or appearing to be a rock anyways.

He knew the combination of this place so he quickly typed it in and the door opened noiselessly.

The place was dark and quiet. Too quiet. There wasn't a single movement until-

The lights suddenly turned on and Jake froze.

He'd been right- he'd known it all along.

Creak and Allison were staring at him with dangerous smiles on their faces.

"So Logan..." Creak began in a mocking tone "Finally decided to show up didn't you? Are you done crying over your baby sister's death then? Want to join her now, do you?"

"You son of a *****!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oooh, Logan, language if you please! It's rude to speak that way- especially when there are visitors present." Creak said and nodded to Allison who pressed a button in her remote.

To his horror, Jake saw a blue cage emerge from the floor, and inside there were

"Flash! Jinx! Guys are you alright?" Jake asked.

"Jake! Get away from here! It's a trap!" Kid Flash attempted to warn Jake but suddenly Creak's eyes glowed red and he began to writhe in pain. His kids around them cried out in fear. Jinx seemed desperate- torn between wanting to help her husband and needing to protect her kids.

"Stop!Stop! Leave him alone!" Jake said.

Kid Flash stopped moving and laid on the ground panting.

"What took you so long?" Allison demaded "Surely you must have realized this hiding place from the beginning?"

"Sorry, I didn't, now what do you want?" Jake asked attempting to keep the fear out of his voice. He knew he was going to die tonight, he was sure of it. His precious moments left alive were slowly ticking away and he was aware, now more than ever, of the feeling of life in his body. The way he breathed evenly in and out, the way his heart thumped at a steady beat and was afraid. How would it feel to die? Would it hurt? Knowing Creak- the answer was probably yes.

"I told you what I wanted a long time ago Logan," Creak said with a snarl.

"So? You have me here now, don't you? Kill me- go ahead, I won't even try to fight you- it'd be useless, I know that- but let them stay out of this- you want me dead? Kill me not them!"

"Your death- tragic as that would be for some," said Creak scornfully "Would be but a little victory in my plans- I want them ALL dead- don't you remember?"

Jake sighed, there was nothing he could do to help them then, well, at least he'd stop him from trying to get his family- with him and Starlight both dead he knew Creak would not kill anyone else of his family- he loved watching people suffer and he'd think it amusing letting his parents and siblings live just to see their pain.

The Wests watched, horrified and Creak tied Jake up to a table and, true to his word, Jake did nothing to stop him.

"We have to stop this," Jinx said from inside the cage "He's going to get himself killed Wally!"

"I know" Kid Flash said with a sigh "But we're under trouble ourselves love, don't watch, because there's nothing we can do..."

Jinx turned and cried silently on her husband's shoulder, his kids huddled around him as well, afraid to watch what they knew was to come. Lise began crying as well and held Daniel tightly to her chest, she buried her face in Ben's chest, he held her tightly and only Ben and Kid Flash were able to remain watching.

Being the way he was, Creak did not want Jake to die a quick and merciful death, just as Jake had anticipated. He expected, he wanted to see Jake suffer.

Using his powers he opened a cage. Three snakes slid out looking very deadly.

The three got to Jake and each bit him- one in his wrist, one in his neck and the other in his leg. Their venom was the worst pain Jake had ever felt and even though most of the Wests could not see him, they could hear his terrible screams of pain which filled the room.

This wasn0t enough for either Creak or Allison so Creak's eyes glowed black and Jake began to scream again. The pain felt so bad! He just wanted it to end, but he wasn't about to beg for his life- not here, not now, not to HIM. So Jake continued being tortured for several minutes before Creak decided to let him go.

Breathing heavily and hurting all over, Jake felt a sudden weight begin to pull him down, as if he were sleepy and his eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier each minute.

Creak came into view and he said in a cruel voice

"This is it. You're dying Logan. Any last wish before I destroy you?"

His voice raspy and quiet, and using the last strength he had, Jake pleaded, for the first and last time of his life he pleaded and said in a pitiful voice

"Please- please- don't hurt- Ravenie."

Creak did not smile but Jake saw him nod and he hoped that meant he'd do at least THAT for him.

Then he felt himself being lifted up in the air and he saw Creak's eyes glow black again, he began screaming and writhing in pain and he felt himself being jammed against the roof- the floor- the roof again.

His eyes found Kid Flash's one last time and gave him a weak goob-bye smile before screaming again in pain, before slipping into total darkness.

And Creak lowered Jake's limp form to the floor, and there it lay, sprawled upon it- lifeless.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Is Jake alive, or is he really dead? And if he is, what will happen to Ravenie? Will Creak keep his last promise to Jake? How will his family and the titans bear this terrible blow? And the Wests are still in trouble, will they get out of there alive? Will Raven ever get out of her trance?**

**What comes next?**

**Discover it in the Hidden Trilogy- which, by the way, needs a name- any suggestions please send them in your review or via PM.**

**Review!Review!Review! (And plz don't hate me, I know what I'm doing, promise)**

**Once again, this chapter was very long- the longest I've written so far but I hope it was worth it.**

**Plz forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	51. Help Me Pick Names

**A/N: And, this is the chapter before the last.**

**Last chapter was the end of this story- tragical end, I know that.**

**But now, I need your help.**

**I have several names I wish to name my trilogy, unfortunatedly, the trilogy must have ONE name not many so here are my choices**

**-Decieved**

**-The Long Journey**

**-Path to Perfection (personally, this is my favorite but you tell me)**

**-Soulmates**

**-From The Heart**

**-Joy and Sorrow**

**-Danger and Passion Within**

**-Gold Memories (or 'moments' whichever you prefer)**

**-Sunrise**

**-Love's Never Ending Lesson**

**-or any other cool names you might think of, I'm open to suggestions**

**Please pick 3 and review them or PM them to me- the 3 most voted will be posted in a poll to get the final decision- so be continually checking my profile to see when the new poll appears (I'm about to close the old one so these are the last days to vote if you haven't already)**

**Thank you all for your help and support!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	52. Sequel Preview! Read AN at the end!

**A/N: Okay guys, last ever Author's Note from me in this story. I know I promised a poll and all that but due to space issues I couldn't due it. Instead, I've taken the story with the most support and, personally, the one I liked best.**

**Therefore, my chosen title for the sequel which should come out this weekend is:**

**"Path to Perfection"**

**Look for it this weekend guys!**

**Here's a preview at what's to come next chapter, which takes place a week after "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die"'s final scene...(remember the titans don't know, for now, that Jake is dead) **

_1 wee later- after "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die"'s last chapter..._

_Jinx was pacing left and right of their cell- the children were all asleep and only Kid Flash, her husband, was looking anxiously at her._

_"What is it love?" he asked her "Are you hurt?"_

_"No, no" Jinx replied quickly "I'm just worried Wally, really worried."_

_"Me too," he mumbled miserably "Plus, I feel like a total looser- I'm here, I'm watching him hurt you and the kids almost every day and I can't do anything about it!"_

* * *

_"We have to find a way our of here, though." Jinx said and her voice shook a bit as she added "J-Jake's d-death sh-shocked me greatly. I don't want to die Wally, I don0t want any of the kids to die either- I couldn't bear loosing another child..."_

_"Nor could I," Kid Flash agreed with her "But Jinxie dear, HOW will we manage to get out? This cell's completely escape-proof..."_

* * *

_It had been a week since anyone had last seen or heard from Jake._

_"Where could he be?" Changeling wondered out loud._

_"No idea man," Cyborg said._

_..._

_"You dont suppose Creak might've captured him do you?" asked Aqualad, troubled._

_"Don't say that! Don't say it!" Ravenie said, panic evident in her voice._

_"Nah- here? In the tower? And without us hearing anything? I don't think so..." Cyborg said._

_..._

_"Who was the last person to see Jake and WHERE did he/she see him?" (Speedy's talking)_

_..._

_"I was, and the last time I saw him he...was sleeping next to me, in bed, holding me." Ravenie said, blushing madly and avoiding her father's eye at all costs._

* * *

_"You don't suppose he [Jake] has run away do you?" Summer asked tentatively._

_"Actually," [Changeling] said with a sigh "That might be a possibility."_

_..._

_"Listen my son is no coward- of that I am sure." said Changeling firmly "But I also know he's extremely unstable when he's dealing with emotions."_

_..._

_"My son is a soon-to-be-father." [Changeling] said._

_Every single eye in the room found Ravenie at that moment._

_..._

_"Ravenie, how far along are you?" Cyborg asked her._

_"Two months" she answered him._

_..._

_"No! No it can't be! You're wrong! I know you are! Jake would never [abandon] me!" Ravenie said, tears swimming in her eyes._

_"The thing is honey...thing's may have gotten...overwhelming for Jake...and don't forget he already attempted suicide once..."_

_..._

_"Here's what I think has happened" Summer said..."I believe [my brother] left the Tower for a walk to calm his nerves or something- and, once outside the Tower's protection, he'd be an easy target for Creak."_

_"So you believe Creak's got him?" Cyborg asked._

* * *

_"We're in trouble," said Changeling._

_..._

_"Indeed we are," Nightwing said... "And you haven't heard the worst yet."_

_"What could possibly be worse than all this?" Changeling said miserably._

_"Dikos is out... he escaped from prison last night..." Nightwing said._

_..._

_"I think I just found the Wests." [Nightwing said]._

* * *

**A/N: And THAT is just a short preview of what's to come- look for "Path to Perfection"- "Hidden"'s trilogy and "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die"'s sequel.**

**It should be up this weekend so hope you like it!**

**Thank you for all who have supported me through this!**

**-Will the Wests ever get out- alive?**

**-Is Jake really dead? And if he is, how does everyone cope with the devastating news? How does Ravenie? What'll happen to her baby?**

**-Uh-oh, three villains now, not two- will any of the titans die in this fierce battle?**

**-Could there possibly be another baby or babies on the way? Are all of them wanted?**

**Find out reading "Path to Perfection"!**

**A/N: Listen, I'm debating about the rating- tell me, should I change it to M- if I do then I'd write full lemon scenes not just limes but also, I'd probably use more swearing and descriptive scenes so you guys tell me which rating would you prefer?**

**Rated T or M?**

**Would you continue reading the trilogy even if it was rated M?**

**Plz, answer this uestions and help me make the decision,**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	53. Final Preview

**Hey there guys! All I wanted to do is make sure ou all know that the sequel for "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die" is already up!**

**Don't miss it, it's great!**

**It's called "Path to Perfection",**

**I'd love to hear from all of you again!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


End file.
